The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller
by Blackbird
Summary: ﻿Bonnie finds herself in a miserable state after high school. Will she accept Kim's help or will old grudges and pride prove to be too much to overcome?  MI Universe
1. How The Mighty Have Fallen

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller **

**Chapter 1: How The Mighty Have Fallen**

Kim turned the corner of the alleyway with Ron following close behind her. They were following a small group of crooks that they had just stopped from trying to rob a jewelry store. They were three small time crooks who somehow managed to get their hands on some high tech weapons. Nothing too serious, but it was enough to make them more than a match for the police. Of course she had faced much greater dangers on her missions, so they wouldn't present much of a challenge to her. At least, that's what she thought when this all started. Now, much to her amazement, she found herself chasing them down an alleyway and actually losing ground.

_They're just three punks with better weapons. So why is this so hard?! _she questioned herself mentally.

She had no time to answer it, however, because youngest looking of the three turned and fired a blast from his weapon right at Ron. She leapt towards him and knocked him down just in time for the small energy wave to pass over them harmlessly. While the actual blast might have missed them, Kim's leap caused both her and Ron to smash into a stack of nearby crates and sending them crashing down on top of them.

It was a simple, if a bit shoddy, act but it bought the crooks enough time to round the corner to where their car was waiting. They took only a few seconds to rest as they caught their breathes.

"You said this was suppose to be easy money man!" one of the shouted to their supposed leader.

"Aw, calm down Matt, this is nothing," the brown haired man replied as he walked around the car. "Next time we'll make sure to be faster so..."

He left the sentence unfinished when he saw an arrow sticking out of the quickly flatting front driver's tire.

"What the hell? An arrow. When did _that_ get there?" he wondered aloud then noticed the piece of paper attached to it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached down and carefully pulled the note off the arrow shaft and read it softly.

"'Ten seconds before the next one.' What the-"

Again, his sentence was interrupted but this time by another arrow suddenly flying down from somewhere above him and imbedding itself into the back driver's side tire.

"Tai, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Matt muttered as he held his gun at the ready.

"Yeah, yeah," Tai agreed nervously. "We _really_ need to get out of here."

"How are we going to do that without a-AAAHHHH!"

At the sound of the youngest member's scream, Matt and Tai turned around to see the other blonde haired boy being pulled up into the air by some kind of rope that almost looked like...spider webbing.

"MAAATTTT!" the boy cried out for this brother as he was whisked away.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted, running forward in a vain attempt to save him.

"Matt wait!" Tai called out to him.

"No! You wait!" he screamed back, pointing his weapon to his friend. "You said he wasn't going to get hurt!"

"How was I suppose to know _this_ was going to happen?!" the brown haired boy remarked, holding up his weapon as well. "Now just put the gun down and we'll talk."

"Not this time! I'm going after my brother and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

The two narrowed their eyes at each other as their fingers tightened over the triggers to their respective guns oh so slightly. Neither one really wanted to fire on their friend, but they didn't want to back down either. The argument was settled for them, though, when two beams of white energy raced down from the sky and destroyed their weapons. They cried out in pain was the guns exploded in their hands.

"Ah screw this," Matt muttered out as he turned and ran down another alleyway while cradling his injured hand.

He only got a few feet into the darkened alley before he inadvertently discovered it was a dead end by running face first into a wall. At least, he thought it was a wall. It certainly felt stone like, but he could swear he saw a human figure towering over him in the pale moonlight. He struggled to his feet and stood there frozen in terror.

"Sorry, no exit," a gravely voice called from the darkness.

Matt watched in stunned silence as the figure appeared to move. From what he could make it look like the...thing was raising it's right hand with its fingers held in classic flicking position. A stony finger like protrusion then shot out and struck him in the forehead with enough force to not only knock him out, but also knock him down onto the pavement as well. At the sound of a dull "thud" coming from the alleyway, Tai crept over carefully to check on is friend.

"Matt? Hey man, you okay?" he asked cautiously into the darkness.

The only answer he received so a low growl that sounded like it came from a cat. A very big cat. Despite his fear, Tai stepped forward to see if he could either find Matt or figure out what was making that noise. He jumped back slightly when something moved within the shadows. The outline made it look like a human head framed by two large...cat ears? As he tried to get a closer look, he heard the growling sound again and could just make out the figure starting to move again, as if it was getting ready to pounce. Unfortunately, that's exactly what it was doing and the last thing he remembered seeing was a blur of grey and black heading straight towards him before the world went dark.

A short time, and many thrown crates, later Kim and Ron finally rounded the corner into the small clearing to find the ruined car and at least one of the three robbers they had been chasing laying unconscious on the ground.

"Wow. What did we miss?" Ron asked in a surprised and slight impressed tone.

"Good question," Kim muttered as her eyes narrowed.

She walked over to the car and bent down to inspect one of the arrows. Before her investigation could get too far, a loud whistle was heard overhead and she and Ron looked up to see a figure in white with a flowing cape hovering just above the roof to one of the buildings around them. He wave politely at them, which Ron couldn't help but return. The figure then made a gesture for them to come up before floating back towards the building and out of sight.

"Uh...KP...you saw that too right?" Ron asked unsurely.

"Yes I did," Kim answered as she stood and took out her hair dryer grappling gun. "And we're going to find out who he is and what he wants."

Ron nodded then began to dig through his pockets in search of his own grappling gun. The only things he was able to produce, however, was a half chewed pencil, a couple packs of Diablo sauce, History homework from three years ago, and of course Rufus.

"You forgot your grappling gun again, didn't you?" Kim asked with a sigh.

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly.

She shook her head and smiled despite herself before wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him tight as she fired off her grappling line. It latched onto the side of the building and with a quick flick of her thumb, the two were airborne. They reached the roof within seconds and after a quick leap over the ledge came face-to-face with an unusual sight. Well, maybe not so unusual for them, giving all the crazy things they've seen over the years, but it was still a bit off setting. Standing before the two teens was a group of five people, or rather four people and one rock...thing, all dressed in brightly colored, tight fitting clothes. They were the kind of outfits that just screamed superhero. Though Kim supposed it could also mean super villains, but given that they hadn't attacked them yet, she decided they were the former.

"And you guys are...?" she asked.

"The Justice Squad," a familiar voice explained from the shadows.

Kim let out a slight groan of annoyance as the recognized the voice. She turned her head and saw the last person she ever would have thought to associate themselves with superheroes; Global Justice agent Will Du. He walked confidently over to the assembled group and placed himself between Team Possible and this so-called "Justice Squad". Kim barely contained her huff of displeasure at seeing Will's oh-so-smug face again.

"Will," she greeted curtly.

"Kimberly," he replied back in a slightly condescending tone. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm sure it is. So now you say you know these people?"

"Of course. They're part of a project Dr. Director has been working on for awhile. Of course it was accelerated when she learned of Shego's...condition."

"You mean her pregnancy?"

"Yes. Seeing as how you might get sidetracked by family matters, Dr. Director put together a team of superheroes to help handle the situations that regular Global Justice agents couldn't."

"Then how do you figure into all of this?"

"Well, while the team has been sanctioned by Global Justice, they are still considered a separate entity legally and so need a liaison between them and the higher level GJ faculty. Naturally, Dr. Director picked her best agent for the job."

"Naturally," Kim muttered.

"Oooh I get it!" Ron spoke up before she could ask any further questions. "Global Justice. Justice Squad. Heh heh. That's good."

"Right," Will remarked disapprovingly. "Anyway, allow me to introduce you to them."

"Which is what I was about to do before I was interrupted," the man in white said with a combination of humor and annoyance.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Anyway, this is White Knight," Will stated, gesturing to the man who had just spoken. "He acts as team leader."

"It's an honor to meet you," White Knight greeted as he stepped forward and held out his hand.

Kim gave him a dubious look for a second before she slowly unfurled her right arm to take his hand and shake it. The young heroine looked at the gloved hand as she shook it, thinking it as well as the boots the man was wearing seemed to gleam even brighter than the rest of his costume. They stood out even more when compared to the off white emblem on his chest of a chess piece knight.

"To his right is Longbow," Will continued, pointing to a woman with a quiver on her back.

The satchel of arrows helped to clarify the woman's codename, as did the actual longbow strapped to the quiver. A little more confusing though was the crossbow strapped to her right thigh with plenty of back up bolts attached to her left. Aside from the armaments the most striking feature of the costume was how much of the woman's figure it revealed, particularly the top. The blue hardened piece covered only about half her rather impressive chest with the tan strap to her quiver fitting quite snugly between it. If one could draw their eyes away from that sight, they next thing they would notice her perfectly rounded face, even if half of it was covered by a blue domino mask. Altogether it was enough to make Kim feel rather self conscious about herself, especially since this woman was a red head as well even if it was a darker shade.

She merely nodded in response to her introduction.

"Next to her is Spyder."

The duo turned their attention to the man, with Kim giving Ron a helpful poke in the ribs, first noticed the well worn black leather jacket that stood out over the rest of his head-to-toe sandy brown costume. It reminded Ron a bit of his "bad boy" jacket he wore for awhile, though his didn't have the large red spider symbol over the front.

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied in a thick Irish accent that seemed to go along with the tuft of reddish orange hair sticking out of the top of his mask.

"'Spider'?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I know it's not the most creative thing in the word, but all the good names were taken. It's spelled with a 'Y' if that counts for anything."

"It doesn't," Longbow retorted.

"Ah, always quick to wound me luv," Spyder quipped, a slight shift in his mask giving away his smile.

"Anyway," Will spoke again, trying to steer the conversation back on course. "To White Knight's left we have Stonehenge."

He waved towards a literal mountain of a man. Or rather an assembly of rock slaps that looked like a man. Only this fingers and toes were smaller, more segmented ones while the rest of his body were all large, cracked rocks that made a grinding sound as he moved. Despite his rocky exterior he still worn dark green pants, which put some very sick and wrong ideas into Kim and Ron's head. His small grunt of a response helped to break their minds of those thoughts.

"And lastly we have Catgirl," he finished, pointing to the final member of the group.

Her costume gave new meaning to the term "catsuit" in that her suit actually made her look like a cat. Light grey coloring, ears on top of the head, black gloves and boots for paws and of course a tail hanging down behind her. All in all, it reminded Kim a great deal of the Sheela of the Leopard People costume she had to wear to infiltrate the villains convention. Although this girl filled out her costume much more than Kim did hers. She wasn't quite a bad as Longbow, but it did leave the former cheerleader feeling a bit inadequate.

"Hey!" Catgirl said with a friendly wave as her forest green eyes focused on Ron.

"Well since we're introducing ourselves, she's Kim Possible, naturally, and I'm-"

"Ron Stoppable," she finished for the blonde boy as she walked over to him.

"You-you _know_ me?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yep. And I have to say you're definitely a lot cuter in person than you are in that ugly picture they always show of you."

True to form when confronted by a pretty girl, Ron began to stuttered nervously as he tried to think of something to say. Kim couldn't help by shake her head a bit in amusement over the fact that his confidence around girls hadn't change despite there short relationship. The joyful moment passed quickly though when she remembered just _who_ was talking to Ron and what she and her teammates might represent.

"So explain to me again why _exactly_ does Global Justice need a superhero team?" she asked, looking Will directly in the eyes.

"I already told you, they're here to help GJ on missions our normal agents couldn't handle," he repeated, a bit of tension creeping into his voice.

"You mean like missions involving, oh I don't know, super villains? Cause it seems there's already someone _else_ who does that right now."

"Are you insinuating something Kimberly?" the agent asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You know what I-"

"Miss Possible," White Knight spoke up as he took a step forward. "What I think Will here is _trying_ to say, is that we're not here to replace you but rather help you. You have a family now and Dr. Director felt like you might need some extra time to take care of them. _That's_ why we're here. To make sure you don't completely miss out on your child's life."

"He's right lass, there's nothing more important than family," Spyder added. "And trust me on this one, I know all about it first hand. Come from a big family m'self."

"Oh God, please don't start with this again," Longbow sighed, placing a blue gloved hand on her forehead to rub her temples.

"What? We've only known each other for about a month."

"And in that time you've told of all us pretty much every story about your family you have."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, I have plenty more to tell. Trust me on that."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Will said sternly as he focused his attention on Kim. "While I admit I might have stated it wrong, White Knight is correct in that we all just want to make sure the world is safe while you tend to your personal affairs. It won't help anyone if become distracted during a mission because of lack of a sleep or something else and end up getting hurt or worse. And if you'll excuse me for saying so, you _do_ look rather tired."

"You try dealing with 3 A.M feedings five times a week and see how good _you_ look," Kim snapped.

"Uh...I really don't want to make you mad...er KP, but I agree with them. You have been kinda out of it lately," Ron spoke cautiously.

Kim snapped her head towards him and gave them a look that would have frozen any villain their tracks. He jumped a bit then took a few steps back as he smiled uneasily. The reaction made Kim realize she might be reacting a _bit_ too harshly to the situation. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an effort to calm herself before she looked towards the group again.

"_Maybe_ you're right," she started. "Maybe having more free time wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"'Maybe'?" Ron repeated in shock. "Kim, having extra free time is _always_ a good thing! It's time to just sit back, relax and just zone out for awhile."

"Maybe for you."

"Oh right, yeah guess you wouldn't exactly have that kinda free time, huh? Still, you get to spend more time with Shin and that can't be a bad thing, right?"

"No. No it wouldn't," Kim replied softly with a wide smile.

"Then I think we're all in agreement," Will spoke up, drawing her attention again. "While you're raising your daughter, we'll help make sure the world is a safe place for her to grow up in. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do elsewhere."

As if on cue, a GJ jet gently landed at the other side of the roof, kicking up a small wind as it did so. Will gave Kim and Ron one last polite nod before turning and walking towards the waiting vehicle. White Knight stepped forward and shook both their hands again before he followed Will. The rest of the team gave their own goodbyes, accounting for more than just a few nods from Longbow and Stonehenge while Spyder gave them both a quick, two fingered salute. Catgirl gave Kim a friendly smile and Ron an even friendly one with a playful wink. She followed her teammates and the blonde haired boy couldn't help but notice the way the tail of her costume swished back and forth with the slight sway of her hips. He barely noticed when the door to the jet closed and the wind returned as it took off because he simply stood there and stared into space as if in a trance.

"You can pick your jaw up now," Kim said in a playful tone.

The sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice snapped him out of his daze and he shook his head to try and completely clear his thoughts.

"Uh...what?" he asked, still a bit out of it.

Kim couldn't help but smile at him.

"Turning into a cat lover now, are we?" she teased.

"Kim, the hot girl in the skin tight outfit thinks I'm cute," Ron defended himself, then after a moment added, "You should know how that feels."

She was a little taken aback by the comment, but shrugged it off.

"I suppose so," she remarked. "So by the fact that you're making jokes now, can I assume you're OK with it?"

"Would you prefer I still be all depressed and mopey?"

"I'd prefer if you two could get along better."

"Yeah I wouldn't hold my breath on that one."

"Well...I guess it's a start," she sighed.

"What about you?" Ron asked with slight concern.

"What about me?"

"I saw how you reacted to the Justice Squad there. Are you gonna be cool with them?"

"Oh that is _so_ not the drama," she remarked with a wave of her hand. "So GJ has a team of superheroes now who want to help out. It's no big, there's still plenty of people out there who need and want my help, so I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Ron looked at her unconvinced.

"Is this going to be another one of those times where you say you're not tweaked but you really are?" he asked.

"No it's not because I'm _not_ tweaked," she explained with a slight growl. "Now let's just go home."

She didn't wait for a response before walking over towards the roof access door. Ron noticed that her steps where slightly heavier and one could dare say she wasn't walking towards the door so much as she was stomping towards it. Her closed fists and stiffened shoulders did little to help her case.

"She's tweaked," he whispered to Rufus who was now sticking his head out of boy's pocket.

"Hoh yea," Rufus squeaked in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim let the door slam shut behind her as she entered the house. Normally she tried to be as quiet as possible when coming home in case Shin, and occasionally Shego, were asleep but at the moment she couldn't seem to care. Despite her earlier reassurances to Ron, the fact that Global Justice now had a superhero team that was suppose to "help" her get some "free time" greatly annoyed her.

"I mean who do they think they are?!" she ranted under her breath as she moved absently through the house. "I can handle the whole family and world saving sitch no problem. I definitely don't need a bunch of over pumped up guys and top heavy girls in brightly colors costumes giving _me_ help. If anything _I_ should be helping them!"

"Something on your mind Princess?"

The sarcastic retort broke through Kim's ranting. When she looked up she found she had somehow made her way into the kitchen where she found Shego feeding Shin. Or maybe trying to feed Shin was the more accurate description. The pale green baby sat in a high chair next to the table with food splattered over the front of her bib, the sides of her mouth, and somehow even the small tray attached to the front of the high chair. Shego meanwhile sat slightly stooped with a spoon full of baby food in hand. Judging by how her hand hung frozen in the air between herself and Shin it was obvious that Kim's rant had disrupted another feeding attempt. As she stared at the scene domestic bliss, Kim couldn't help but notice how it was the complete opposite of how Shego usually liked to present herself. The idea of big, bad Shego being unable to control her own child brought a smile to the redhead's face and helped her calm down quite a bit. Once she was back to her senses, she walked over to the counter to grab a napkin before moving over to the table where she sat down and gently rubbed the mess of food of Shin's cheeks.

"Having some trouble, are we?" she asked with a playful glance towards Shego.

"Not as much as you seem to be," the raven haired woman replied as she set the spoon down for now. "So what happened?"

Kim leaned back into the chair with a sigh.

"Global Justice put together this new superhero team cause they think I need some 'time off'," she explained, making the air quotes motion with the last two words.

"They said that?"

"Well maybe not _exactly_ that, but the message was the same. They think I can't handle having a family and saving the world. Check the motto-"

"You can do anything. Yeah, gotcha," Shego interrupted, much to Kim's annoyance. "I really, _really_ hate to agree with them, but I do think they have a bit of a point."

The young woman stared at her with an utterly shocked expression.

"Et tu Shego?" she asked, sounding betrayed.

"So much for 'so not the drama'," the pale woman quipped but then frowned at Kim's annoyed look. "OK maybe now's not the time. But look you gotta admit you've been-"

"Do _not_ say I've been looking tired lately."

"Alright I won't. Cause you haven't been _looking_ tired, you've _been_ tried."

"I have not!"

"Princess, you've been hitting the sack the second you come home for the past few weeks. And let me tell you, that mission gear of yours isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep next to."

Kim opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal, but stopped when she realized Shego was only telling the truth. The last few missions usually ended with her coming home and going straight to bed, often times not even bothering to take her boots off. It was only by hers, or Shin's, need to go to the bathroom that woke her up for her to realize her mistake and change into proper night clothes. She really hadn't thought anything about it until tonight when pretty much everyone was forcing her to think about it. And she had to admit...they were right. Between taking care of Shin and all the world saving, she was running herself ragged. Worst yet the time she _was_ spending with her daughter passed in a daze of half sleep so she barely even remembered being there. So what was the point of trying to make the world a better place for her child if she wasn't actually going to be around to raise her?

"Okay, okay, maybe you and the others have a point," she finally caved in. "Taking time off wouldn't kill me and it'd be nice to be able to help out with Shin some more."

"I know I'd appreciate it," Shego muttered as she picked up the spoon again.

"But if someone puts a hit on my website I'm still going to answer it."

"Of course you are. You wouldn't be Kim Possible if you didn't. And eventually when I feel I'm ready to get back in the game, I'll join you and we'll show the bad guys _and_ GJ's little spandex clad group who really kicks butt."

Kim's smile returned at Shego's offer.

"Still planning on that, huh?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yeah. I mean I love Shin and all, but I'm starting to get a little stir crazy just staying in the house or going shopping and all that crap. I need some action!"

"I _could_ say something to that, but I'll let it go. Just this once."

"Right, like _you_ could ever say anything dirty."

"I could! I just, you know, never...feel...like it," Kim replied lamely, looking down at the kitchen table.

"Uh huh," Shego replied absently as she concentrated on trying to get the spoon into Shin's mouth again.

Unfortunately, the baby didn't want to cooperate and kept turning her head away with a small pout every time the utensil came near her. Kim couldn't suppress the small giggle that came from watching Shego fight the losing battle. The raven haired woman snapped her head towards her lover and glared dangerously at her.

"You think this is funny?!" Shego snapped.

Kim seemed to think it over for a minute. "A little bit, yeah."

"Like to see you do any better," she muttered, starring at the brown mass on the spoon. "Not that I really blame Shin, this stuff looks horrible. I still can't believe _this_ is what people have been feeding their kids for...God knows how long."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," the redhead said dismissively

In response, Shego quickly shoved the spoon into Kim's mouth. Acting on instinct, the younger woman scooped the contents off with her tongue and swallowed the baby formula with a slight shudder. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and returned the glare Shego had sent her way earlier. The smug look on her face irritated Kim, but that changed quickly when she heard Shin letting out an amused giggle at her expensive.

"Well at least someone's having fun," she mumbled.

The relative peace of the familial setting was disturbed by the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator. Shego just shook her head at the timing as she scooped up another spoon full of baby food while Kim let out a soft sigh before answering the call. She was a little surprised to see Ron's face on the screen instead of Wade's but it was quickly forgotten when she saw the look of shock he had.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Kim I'm down here as Smarty-Mart and...well you gotta get down here and see this!" he replied in a disbelieving tone.

Kim rolled her eyes and let out a slight groan.

"Ron, I am so not in the mood for another lecture on the greatness of Smarty-Mart," she chided him.

"It's not that KP. You gotta see who's down here!"

"Frugal Lucre come back?" she asked, going serious again.

"No it's not him. It's just...well you gotta see it for yourself."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, alright. I'll be down there in a few minutes," she resigned then switched off the device. "Looks like I'm going back out."

"Good. We'll come with you," Shego remarked, putting the finally empty spoon down.

Kim gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Look whatever's going on at Smarty-Mart can't be _that_ serious cause no self respecting villain would ever lower themselves to take anything from there. So if it some kind of emergency and Stoppable just not overacting again, then I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. Besides, we do need to go grocery shopping again."

"I thought you just said no self respecting villain would take anything from there?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"OK, 1) I'm not a villain anymore and 2) I said 'take'. I'm actually going to buy something there."

"Wonders never cease," the redhead quipped again before she grew serious. "I just want to make sure you two are going to be alright."

"And that's sweet, but I don't think I'm quite _that_ out of practice that I need you to keep protecting me. Besides even if I can't move as fast as I use to just yet this," she charged up her right fist, "moves plenty fast enough. So don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Now the real question is, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seriously going to go down there in that?" she asked, pointing to Kim's outfit.

Kim looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her missions clothes. She had actually forgotten she had them on and would have marched right down to Smarty-Mart wearing them if Shego hadn't said anything. She did think about keeping them off since this might actually be another mission, but then she remembered Ron didn't seem to be wearing his missions clothes when he called. Besides, if she was going to go into Smarty-Mart, she really didn't want to wear anything that would make people recognized her right away.

"I guess you're right," she resigned. "I'll got change while you two get ready."

Shego just nodded then waited until Kim walked out of the kitchen and was further down the corridor before turning her attention to Shin.

"Mommy's being silly again, isn't she?" she asked in a slightly high pitched voice, earning another appetitive laugh from the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's an old saying that seeing is believing. There's also a version that says people can see something and still not believe it. Kim was definitely inclined towards the latter of those expressions at the moment. It turned out that Ron did call her down to Smarty-Mart to spy on a person there, though thankfully it wasn't Frugal Lucre. Not that he would have been any real challenge, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with this annoying habits at the moment. Who she did see, however, surprised her much more than the discount villain breaking out of jail. Even now as she stared at the check out desk in the clothing department from her hiding space behind a rack of sun dresses she just couldn't believe it.

"Bonnie?!" she cried out, nearly giving away her and Ron's location.

The girl behind the register certainly looked like her old high school nemesis. Same hair color and style, same slightly tanned skin and same aqua colored eyes. Those eyes, that were once full of such superiority and contempt, were now filled with hopelessness and despair. Her whole posture had changed. Where once she stood tall and proud and looked down her nose at just about everyone else in Middleton High, and in fact the world, she now stood slouched over with her head resting on her hand and looking as if she were waiting to wake up from some horrible dream.

Of course, if Kim were in her position and had to stand _behind_ the register in one of those God awfully bright orange Smarty-Mart vests as well she would probably look about the same. Just standing in front of one of the registers while waiting to check out was bad enough, but actually having to work one? She wouldn't have wished that on her worst enemy. Which was rather ironic, since that seems to be exactly what had happened. That of course lead to a much bigger question:

"What's _she _doing working at Smarty-Mart?" Kim asked in astonishment.

"Can you please turn down the retail snobbery for just a minute?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked in agreement.

"Sorry guys, it's just...Bonnie wouldn't be caught dead shopping let alone _working_ here," Kim explained.

"That's because just like you, she had no real appreciation for the greatest that is Smarty-Mart and their all the time low, low prices."

Kim groaned. "Gah, I swear _you_ should be the one working here considering how much you shill for them."

"It's not shilling if it's the truth."

"Whatever," the redhead waved off as she looked up at the brown haired girl again. "Are we absolutely sure that's Bonnie?"

"Positive. Unless of course she has a twin sister no one ever knew about."

"Oh please, if Bonnie had a twin sister we'd _all_ know about it cause she'd probably go on big tirade that she was so beautiful God had to make her twice," Kim fumed. "Besides I met her family when we're bonded and there was no evidence of a twin."

"Could be a cover up," Ron suggested.

"Just forget about the twin sister!"

"OK, OK. Well then...maybe it's a clone?"

She shuddered in disgust.

"Please! The last time we had to deal with Bonnie clones was bad enough, I don't need to think of more of them running around. Besides, who would _want_ to clone her?"

Ron tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmmm...good point. Oh and sorry, I know how clones are probably a bit of sore spot for you at the moment."

"It's just the one really," she replied but then smiled softly. "Thanks though."

"No big," he smiled back. "Now are still trying to figure out if this actually _is_ Bonnie and not just some girl who really, really, really, really looks like her?"

"Yeah," Kim whispered, focusing her attention on the counter girl again. "I just wish she'd do something that would give us some kind of hint."

Just then, a rather large woman walked up to the counter and snapped the girl out of her daze.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you had anything here that would fit me," the woman asked politely.

The girl gave her a disapproving scowl just before answering.

"Ma'am we don't have enough material in the entire _store_ to fit you," she said venomously.

"It's her," Kim muttered flatly.

"Well it's good to see she's grown as a person," Ron quipped.

"Not that it isn't just fascinating to watch you two be all Secret Squirrel," Shego remarked from where she stood behind the two with a stroller, "but if there's nothing else going on I really need to be getting to some shopping now."

"I didn't say you had to stay here," Kim replied as she turned towards the older woman. "You can go do whatever shopping you want and Ron and I can handle this."

"Look I only stayed here cause I thought things might be interesting, but if all you want to do is spy on some girl you went to high school with then I'll be on my way. Just don't stare at her too long or closely cause otherwise I might be jealous."

Shego grinned evilly at the red hue that appeared on Kim's cheeks at her words and gave a quick wink and air kiss before she walked off to buy some groceries. The teen hero stood still for a moment as she tried to bring her body temp down and focus on the task at hand. Of course, thinking about the task at hand made her remember Shego's words and her blush started a new. Thankfully, as many times before, Ron was there to help her out in his own unique way.

"So wait, _Shego_ will shop here, but you won't?" he asked, sounding a bit betrayed.

It was enough to completely stun her out of her embarrassment.

"Oh don't you even _think_ about taking that tone with me Ron Stoppable," she admonished, jabbing an index finger at him. "She'll only shop here for food and things like that. But she agrees with me that these," she grabbed one of the dresses, "are totally not in style."

"Because you're both retail snobs," Ron insisted.

"We are not! We just prefer designer brands that are tougher and more comfortable and-"

"Cost more?"

"Stop that," she growled. She then shook her head. "Look this is getting us nowhere. We need to get back to the matter at hand."

"Which is?"

"Why is Bonnie, of all people, working here?"

"I dunno. Didn't really think about it actually. I just thought you'd want to know cause it's kinda funny."

"Oh," Kim whispered, feeling a bit silly now. "I guess it kinda is. But still..." she paused to look back at Bonnie who was now leaning against the counter again and looking even more depressed. "I'd just like to know how this all happened. I mean look at her. She looks so...broken."

"Well then this is the place, cause Smarty-Mart has an excellent return policy."

Kim glared at him.

"Stopping now. Actually I think I'm going to do some shopping as well. Rufus needs a few new things for his cage and I need to pick up some more socks. Somehow I keep end up going through all mine in like a day. Don't know how that is."

Kim ignored his ramblings and gave him an absentminded wave as she focused her attention on Bonnie again. She knew Ron was right and she really shouldn't worry about it and quite honestly if seemed like the brunette was getting exactly what she deserved. Still, she couldn't deny that there was a hopelessness about the girl that she had seen on the faces of many of the people she saved. Maybe it was that look that spurned her on to wanting to know more about how Bonnie ended up like this and maybe even...helping her.

_Me? Help Bonnie? _she thought in amazement of herself. _Never mind what's happening to her, what's happening to _me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the reservations about her sanity, Kim couldn't help but think about Bonnie's predicament for the rest of the night and even into the following day when she, Ron, and surprisingly Shego, met up with Monique for lunch as Bueno Nacho. It was the first time Monique had been able to come visit since moving to L.A. to attend college and Kim knew she should have been focusing on catching up with her friend, but her mind just couldn't get around this mystery. Something bad had happened to Bonnie and she just had to know what it was, even if she really wasn't sure why.

Thankfully, her friends and lover were keeping themselves occupied while she was lost in thought by debating another important matter.

"Gah, I can't believe I'm actually sitting in Bueno Nacho," Shego groaned. "I had enough of this place when Drakken was using it as part of his scheme. And I can just feel myself getting back all the baby weight I lost just by sitting here."

"Hey, there will be no knocking the Bueno Nacho in my presence," Ron protested as he picked up another naco.

"Yea!" Rufus squeaked in agreement.

"You know what, _you_ can go ahead and put whatever crud you want in your body but some of us actually care what we look like," Shego countered. "Plus I shudder to think what being in this environment is doing to Shin," she added as she looked over at her sleeping child.

"It's not all that bad. At least now they have salads," Monique pointed out, stabbing a piece of lettuce in the bowl in front of her for emphasis.

"Blasphemy!" Ron cried out. "Those are even worse than the kid's meals."

"At least these don't have little toys in them that turn into giant, rampaging monsters."

Monique's eye widened a bit when she realized what she had said and more importantly who she had said it in front of. She looked sheepishly up at Shego who was doing her best to look nonchalant. She was failingly miserably at it.

"Sorry," the dark skinned girl apologized. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Shego said with wave. "Not like I can change the past, I just need to deal with it. Still feels kinda weird though."

"What? Being here and not trying to tear the place apart?" Ron asked in his usual half minded away.

Monique and Shego shared a glance before looking back to the blonde who was happily chewing on his naco.

"You want to hit him or should I?" Monique asked.

"Nah, it's not like it would do any good anyway," the pale woman retorted.

The girl nodded then looked across the table at Kim, who still seemed trapped in her own little world.

"Something serious on your mind girl?" she prodded, hoping to get the redhead's attention.

It seemed her efforts were in vain as Kim showed no signs of even having heard the question.

"Allow me," Shego offered then quickly jabbed a rib into the girl's side.

"Ow! What?!" Kim asked irritably.

"You're asked a question," the older woman replied, gesturing towards Monique.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I guess I wasn't listening."

"Guess not," Monique muttered. "So what's so important you can't spend some time talking to your best gal pal while she's at home visiting."

"I was just thinking about the Bonnie sitch is all."

"You mean the fact that she's working at Smarty-Mart?"

"Uh huh," Kim nodded.

"Actually she's probably worrying more about the fact it seems to be crushing this Bonnie girl's spirit. Not that I blame her, I'd probably want to dive of a bridge of I found myself working there as well," Shego said.

"Oh! Again with the knocking of the things I love!" Ron complained.

"I try to be consistent."

Monique ignored the two's bantering and instead focused on Kim.

"Why are you so buggin' about this girl? If you ask me, Bonnie got exactly what she deserved," she offered.

"Yeah I know, and you're probably right but it just...something seemed so off about the whole thing," Kim tried to explain. "She just looked so...hopeless. I just wish I could do something to help."

The other three occupants of the table shared a groan at the statement and began to shake their heads disapprovingly or in Shego's case rest it on the table altogether.

"What?" Kim asked, looking between them.

Shego picked her head up to look between Ron and Monique while they looked back at her and to each other. The round of exchanges continue for several seconds, with only occasional glances at Kim, who at this point was thoroughly confused and starting to get a little irritated.

"What?" she repeated a bit more forcefully.

"Well go on, tell her," Ron said to Shego.

"Me?! What do I have to tell her?" she shot back.

"Tell me what?" Kim asked.

"Because you're her...uh...girlfriend and this is definitely a boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other kinda conversation."

"Or it could be the kind of conversation for someone who's known her longer, like say...since pre-K?"

"Oh that's just hitting below the belt! Just because I've known her longer and we've shared a lot of things doesn't mean I have to be the one in the crossfire!" he countered.

"What crossfire? What are you guys talking about?" Kim spoke up again, wondering if she'd somehow become invisible and mute.

"Fine then how about her 'best gal pal' who represents the normal part of her life?" Shego tried again, this time pointing to Monique.

"Oh no, don't drag me into this! I'm only here visiting," the dark haired girl remarked with a wave of her hands. "Besides, you two have known her longer than I have."

"Yeah but I've only known her on friendly terms for a few short months," Shego retorted.

"OK seriously, what is up with you guys?" Kim tried once more.

"Still your relationship lasted longer than ours so that has to count for something in this situation," Ron said.

"I still think the one who gets to just leave town for awhile should get to tell her," Shego repeated, looking over at Monique.

"WHAT?! Tell me WHAT?!" Kim finally shouted, drawing the attention of the other costumers in the restaurant.

She smiled and waved weakly at them as she shrank down into her seat. While she was recovering from the little outburst she noticed that Ron and Monique were staring pointedly at Shego who was just glaring back at them with the same look she use to give her as they were fighting. Whatever "it" was it seemed that she had been the one chosen to tell Kim about it and she didn't look too happy with that fact.

"You guys will pay for this," she said softly right before turning to Kim with a bright, cheery expression. "Kim, sweety, when you talk about things like that you kinda get...a look."

"A look?" the redhead repeated.

"Yep. A look," Ron added.

"Mmm hmmm," Monique chimed in.

"I don't have a look."

"Yes, you do," Shego insisted. "It's the kind of look someone gets when they find a lost puppy."

"So you think I'm equating Bonnie to a lost puppy?!"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Yep," Ron said again.

"That's right," Monique nodded.

Kim stared in open mouthed astonishment that her friends and significant other would say such things about her. Sure, she liked to help people and hated seeing them in trouble, and maybe she was thinking too much about Bonnie's situation but that doesn't mean she thought of her as a puppy. If there was ever any kind of dog Bonnie Rockwaller could be compared to it was a female kind. _Any_ female kind. But even so, Kim had seen a glimpses of another side of Bonnie, a more human side and if that side was hurting or in some kind of trouble then she needed to help her. She was Kim Possible, dammit, that's what she did!

"I do _not_ have a problem with helping people!" she snapped at the three.

"We're not saying you do KP, we're just saying that...uh..." Ron started.

"You're too compassionate for your own good," Shego finished for him.

"Yeah. That."

"I am not!"

"Kim, you took Shego in with almost no thought at all."

"She was pregnant with my child! What else was I suppose to do?!"

"You could have thrown me Global Justice's hands, waited until the baby was born and took her from me then have me thrown away for the rest of my life," the pale woman said almost offhandedly.

Kim looked offended for the second time in five minutes. "I would never do anything like that!"

"Which, trust me, I'm very thankful for, but it could have backfired on you. I could have just looted your parents' house and run off into the night to raise Shin by myself."

"But you wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it for a few seconds at the start."

It was a revelation Kim wasn't ready for and it reminded her all too much of some of Jade's words. It also brought with it that same numb feeling that made her realize their relationship might not be as steady as she liked to believe.

Shego saw this reaction and immediately began to regret what she had said. She reached over and gently grabbed Kim's hands, causing the girl to jump a bit in surprise. When she calmed down she looked into Shego's eyes and found all the reassurance she needed there.

"I'm sorry," Shego whispered. "I shouldn't have said that. I was just...well...being stupid."

"No, no it's my fault. Maybe you're right and I trust people a little too much, but I'd rather just see the good in them. You know, provided they _have_ any good."

"And you actually saw that in me?"

"When you told me you're pregnant yeah. I still see it, especially when you're around Shin."

The strength of Shego's gripped tightened into a gentle squeeze which Kim happily returned. As they continued to stare into each others' eyes the fear and doubts of their relationship began to fade and they knew could handle whatever life was going to throw at them.

"OK, this is getting uncomfortable," Ron spoke up, breaking the serene scene. "Monique! How's live going over in L.A.?"

"It's good," Monique replied, also trying to get the conversation back to civil. "I mean there are a lot of crazy drivers and pretentious egos to deal with, but it's no big."

"I still can't believe you moved out all the way to L.A. though," Kim said, getting back into the swing of things.

"Yeah but I figured it was the best place to go to study fashion since there were as more of a change I was going to schmooze with some big name Celebs there than in New York."

"And just how many celebs have you 'schmoozed with' so far?"

"None unfortunately," Monique sighed with a dip of her head. "But there's always hope."

Kim chuckled. "Well keep trying I'm sure you'll get lucky eventually. So, while you've been up there I don't suppose you've run into a girl named Ren Reilly, have you?"

"No...why?"

"Oh, no reason," the redhead replied with a sly smile.

Monique blinked at the gesture and looked toward Ron and Shego to see similar expressions on their faces. It gave her the distinct impression that a loop had been formed and she was not a part of it.

"Anyway," she continued, "there is another advantage to being out there. I am just one town over from my boy."

"Your boy? So then that means you and Dave are actually...?" Kim rolled her hand in expectation.

"Yep!"

"Wait, who's Dave?" Shego asked.

"You remember Jen Credible? The girl who helped that demony guy?"

"Yeah? Oh wait, you mean the guy that was working with her?"

"Yep."

"You're dating him?" Shego asked, looking at Monique.

"Yep. I admit he came on a little strong when we first met, but we still traded IM names and have been talking back and fourth since then and well...things kinda progressed."

"Way to go Mo!" Kim cheered. "But are you sure you two can really get along? He seemed kinda..."

"Oh trust me girl, it's nothing I can't handle. After a few months I'll have him wrapped around my little finger. And the first thing I'm gonna go is change that outfit of his."

"OK being that I'm the only guy here," Ron started.

"Only technically," Shego interrupted him.

He glared at her, but continued on. "As I was saying, being that I'm the only guy here I feel compelled to ask not on just Dave's behave but for guys everywhere, why must you ladies always try to change our wardrobe?"

The question seemed to almost offended Monique and as she went on a long tirade to Ron about the importance of style and function, Kim found herself slipping back into her mind and more importantly on the issue of Bonnie. It wasn't that she didn't take her friends' comments to hurt, it was just that her own curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had to find out what was going on with her old high school rival one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sterling Apartments complex could be placed aside those things and people with ironic names. Like calling a tall many "Tiny" or a large many "Slim". The word "sterling" was in complete opposition of what the building actually looked like. Perhaps at one time, like when it first opened, the name actually fit but now nothing could be further from the truth. The once bright yellow paint was now dull and peeling and was the same color as someone's teeth after they had been smoking for thirty years. The brick was full of chips and cracks and large sections of the roof where patched quite carelessly, often times with the replacement shingles being a completely different color than the original. It wasn't uncommon to see a faded red shingle next to a slightly brighter green one. The wooden stairs on the outside of the building were dried and rotten and looked like they could snap at any moment. It was the almost the definition of rundown and probably close to being condemned.

So as she sat in her SUV and stared at the building from across the forgotten park, Kim had only one question running through her mind.

"Wade, are you absolutely positive this where Bonnie lives?" she asked to the screen of the Kimmunicator, her voice full of doubt.

"I'm telling you Kim I checked it five times already," Wade replied as he stared at one of his computer screens. "It says right here, apartment 134 is registered to one Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Yeah but..." she paused as she looked at the broken down building again. "Even at her lowest Bonnie wouldn't even think to _look_ at this place let alone live here."

"Well you said she might have fallen on hard times. Maybe they're just really hard."

"Maybe."

"You know, I _could_ get that information for you in just a few seconds," he offered, cracking his knuckles.

"No that's alright Wade. I kinda want to hear it from Bonnie herself. I just-oh wait!"

Kim instinctually ducked down when she saw a figure exciting one of the apartment buildings. Grabbing a pair of binoculars she peered through the to find that the person was in fact Bonnie. She was dressed in her Smarty-Mart uniform again and was hurriedly making her way down the stairs, checking her watch as she did so. Kim couldn't help but notice the way the staircase shook with each quick step and nearly jumped out of the vehicle when she saw Bonnie trip and almost fall head first down them. Fortunately, the brunette was able to catch herself on the railing and straighten up before things could take a turn for the worst. In her flailing about, however, she had managed to tear a rather large piece out of the railing. She glared at it hatefully for a second then threw it down to the ground as hard as she could. She then made her way down to street level and after looking from side-to-side walked off out of Kim's line of sight.

"So?" Wade's voice asked of the Kimmunicator.

"You're right, Bonnie lives there," she replied, still sounding shocked.

"Well I knew I was right. Now the question is _why_ doe she live there?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out. I'll call you later when I know more or need to know more."

"You know where to find me," he said with a grin before ending his half of the transmission.

Kim tucked the device away as she started up her SUV.

_Everyone wants me to take some time off from saving the whole world? Fine. But that doesn't mean that I can't save at least one person. Even if that person is Bonnie,_ she thought with a fierce determination.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Now I know what some of your are probably thinking right now. "Did he really just write a story that had Bonnie's name in the title and then have her in only two scenes with one line of dialogue in this chapter?" Yes. Yes I did. That's just how I roll. Never giving people what they expect. But don't worry, this was just a setting up chapter and starting with the next one we focus heavily on Bonnie and how she came to be in this miserable existence. They're all be a look inside her apartment and if you think the outside bad, wait til you see the inside. Muwahahahahaha!

Now as for the Justice Squad. I'm sure that felt like it came out of left field, but really they've been planned to appear every since "Maternal Instinct". In fact, chapter three of MI features the very first hint of them. Go back and read it, it's there. I know it seems odd to start off with them here, but well honestly I couldn't think of any other way to start this thing. I knew I wanted to use these characters cause the names just fell into place and were too good to pass up. So there ya go. Plus it shows why Kim will have so much time to devote to helping Bonnie. Don't worry though, they'll be making some more appearances throughout this story and the whole "MI" universe in general. The fun part though is figuring out which characters are parodies/homages/big fat rip-offs of real superheroes. Anyone care to take a guess?


	2. A Lesson In Karma

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?

The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller

Chapter 2: A Lesson In Karma

The constant, irritating beeping of the alarm finally brought her out of her dream. She stayed in it as long as she could because it was such a good dream. In it, Brad finally wised up and dumped that over developed psycho who would adopt a tree stump if it looked like a person and instead ran away with her to give her the life she always knew she deserved. They dined in fancy restaurants, flew first class all over the country, went to red carpet premieres of his movies and did everything a Hollywood power couple did. It was exactly what she always wanted.

Which is why she fought so hard to stay asleep and get back to her wonderful dream life. It was so much better than the way her real life was going at the moment. Here, she didn't have to worry about working long hours for enough pay to just barely get by, nor did she have to worry about ducking in and out of crowds in fear of one of her old high school friends-or enemies-seeing what her life has become. No, in her dream world she could be happy and content and just enjoy life.

That is if the damn beeping would every stop. With a groan she rolled her body over and slammed her hand down on the clock/radio. A sleepy, satisfied grin crossed her face after the beeping finally ceased, but was gone when she realized she couldn't get back to sleep. She flopped onto her back to simply lay there for a moment with her eyes still closed.

OK, here we go. Today's the day, Bonnie thought eagerly. _Today's finally the day when I wake and realize the last few months have all just been one long nightmare. I'm going to open my eyes and see the ceiling of some expensive dorm room in some exclusive college my dad was able to get me into because he's not in jail. I'll find out that I have some cool roommate who I share gossip with and I'm dating the hunky star quarterback. Like Brick, only a little smarter. _

Bonnie thought eagerly. 

With a heavy sigh, she slowly cracked open her eyelids to find the same old yellowish/brown stain on the drop tile ceiling above her. She let out an irritated groan that, once again, her wish hadn't come true and she was still stuck with her pathetic excuse for a life. It took great effort for her to pull herself into a sitting position on her bed/couch. She looked bleary eyed around the single, dingy room that made up the bulk of her apartment, and just like every morning the only changes she found were ones for the worst. Like the crack above her 13 inch TV that seemed to be getting bigger with each passing day.

She looked over her right shoulder to the corner that represented the kitchen area and wondered briefly if she should make something to eat before going to work. A quick glance at the clock told her she didn't have enough time to fight with any of the appliances to make something that even passed for breakfast and resolved to pick up something on the way to work. She threw back the covers and swung her legs off the lumpy mattress to plant her feet firmly on the shag carpeted floor. She was still disgusted not only by the choice of fabric, but by the beige coloring that showed off every single stain. She was convinced it was the landlord's way of billing her even more once she finally moved out of his dumb regardless of whether the stain had been here before she moved in.

Forcing herself to her feet, she stumbled a few inches away from the fold out couch before banning her toe against the leg of the coffee table she had to move every single nice.

"Ow! Dammit!" she cried out as she hopped up and down while rubbing her now sore toe.

"Quiet!" a tenant of one of the other apartments shouted through the paper thin walls.

Bonnie muttered a few extra curses under her breath as she now hobbled over to the only other door besides the exit in the apartment. It lead to the bathroom, which she was extremely thankful to have. She'd heard horror stories of some complexes around her that had communal bathrooms and with the amount of perverts around here there was no way she was _ever_ doing to use one of those. Of course her bathroom wasn't that much better. It was really nothing more than a glorified closet that happened to have a toilet, sink, and shower stall in it. Still, it was better than having to share it with dozens of other people and at least it was it's own separate room instead of just a curtained off area like some of the apartments had.

After fighting a bit to the door to shut properly, she quickly undid her blue and white checkered flannel pajamas and let them fall to the cracked tile floor below. Her underwear quickly followed before she stepped over to the shower stall and slid the door open, wincing at the high pitched squeal the ungreased wheels made. She twisted the hot water knob and let it run for a second before sticking a tentative hand in. Breathing a sigh of relief that it actually _was_ hot this time, she adjusted the cold water to just the right temperature then stepped inside. Another high pitched squeal followed as she closed the door but she didn't let disturb her shower. She stuck her head under the flowing water and let out a content sigh as it helped sooth away her problems. In the back of her mind she knew it was sad that this was probably going to be the highlight of her day, but she didn't care. Right now she focused on the calming effects a nice, warm shower could offer.

It lasted all of a minute as the hot water abruptly cut out and she was pelted with an icy cold waterfall. She screamed at the sudden change as she stumbled around the small glass enclosure to find some relief from the freezing water but to no avail. When she finally got her wits about her, she yanked open the shower door and stepped out into the bathroom with her arms hugged around herself in an attempt to get warm again. After a bit of shivering she let out an loud, frustrated scream.

"Shut the hell up!" the neighbor's voice shouted again.

"Bite me!" Bonnie called back.

Once she recovered from the freezing cold of her not shower she thrown her pajamas back on, quickly brushed her teeth then went back into the main part of her room. She walked over to the dresser and instinctually went for the drawer where she kept her Smarty-Mart uniform. She paused for a moment to look over the small, four cabinet dresser as a whole and sighed. She remembered a time when she had something twice that big just for her summer clothes with her main wardrobe of dresses, shirts, skirts, jackets and what not filling out her spacious walk-in two door closet. Now, she didn't even own a closet, much less enough clothes to fill even half of one.

She shook her head in irritation and forced herself to focus on the present, most importantly the job she had to get to. It wasn't the most glamorous job in the world but it paid enough to keep her in this crappy apartment and off the streets and for now that was the only thing she had to hold on to. Her resolve restored, she quickly switched from her pajamas and into her work clothes before she zipped out the door, clipping her name tag to her orange vest as she did so. She raced down the stairs, careful of the railing she had broken a few days ago, then high tailed it to the bus station with hopes that maybe, just maybe her day would get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her day did not get better. It stayed exactly the same as it had for the past few months with the exact same stupid routine of dealing with the exact same stupid people that somehow found their way into the store. Case in point being the rather large woman who was looking through a rack of dresses that were two sizes too small for her. Bonnie was convinced Al sent these gargantuans over to her from the shoe department so she could share in the never ending misery that was his life. As she continued to stare in horrified fascination, she started giving serious thought to banging her head against the sale desk to knock herself out before the inevitable happened.

"Excuse me, miss," the woman called to her.

And here we go, Bonnie thought irritable. On the outside she forced a smile and greeted the woman with an obviously faked cheery, "Yes?"

"Which one of these dresses to you think fits me best?" the costumer asked, holding a red dress in front of her and then a blue one.

"I think if you bought them both and sewed them together then _maybe_ they would fit you," the brunette sniped.

The woman let out an loud, horrified gasp as she dropped the two dresses.

"Well I never!" she screamed indignantly.

"Turned down a free meal? Obviously."

Now the woman's cheeks were burning a bright red. "You people are the rudest employees I've ever had to deal with! First that horrible man over in shoes and now you, you little bitch! Where's your manager? I want to report you."

"Yeah, good luck finding one, they're never around when you need them," Bonnie remarked offhandedly.

"Fine. Then I'm leaving and never coming back!"

With that, the woman turned around in a flourish, the hem of her moomoo swaying a bit as she did so, an action that caused Bonnie to shudder a bit in disgust. She recovered in time to wish the obnoxious customer one last goodbye.

"Everyone in the grocery department thanks you!" she called out in response to the woman's threat.

When she was finally out of sight, which took longer than the brunette would have liked, a small, sly smile crossed her lips. _That_ made her day a little better.

Unfortunately, her good mood didn't last long, because her actions somehow _did_ get back to one of her managers. After being given a five minute lecture on the importance of customer service and how "the customer was always right", she was told that she would receive a write up for her little indiscretion and eventually be fired if she kept it up. So for the rest of the day she had to force a smile and pretend to be interested in all the moronic questions people asked her. Even when she saw a group of teenie boppers gawking over some new Baby-Ts and skirts she was forced to bite her tongue instead of telling them to go to Club Banana where they would get some _real_ clothes. Apparently, talking trash about the merchandise was bad as well.

She finally found some relief when she ducked into the employee break room for lunch. It wasn't the best place to eat as it was dimly light and sometimes a little cramped but it was better than the store's built in Pizza Shack do to the simple fact that here the customers couldn't bother her while she was eating. They just couldn't seem the grasp the concept that she was on a break so of course _she_ was the bad guy for taking up _their_ precious time. She shook her head in disgust as she sat down at one circular tables. Thankfully, it wasn't that busy at the moment with the other only people being Shaun from electronics and Ash from housewares. She made sure to sit far away from them. There was just something about the two that rubbed her the wrong way. Mostly it had to do with Ash's weird stories about some dead book or something, she didn't really know because she generally tuned him out.

She set her pop and the three slices of pizza she brought at the Pizza Shack down on the last table on the left, far enough away from the other two so she didn't have to worry about being bothered or overhearing their weird conversations. She opened up the first of the small, triangle shaped boxes and held it up to her nose to take a large whiff. She let out a small satisfied moan as the smell of the freshly baked bread and cheese reached her nose. The scent of fresh pizza was probably one of life's littlest pleasures but right now she was taking what she could get. She held the slice up as long as she could before her stomached protested with a loud groan. Heeding to its advise, she brought it down to her mouth and started to devour it like some rabid beast. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't an attractive sight and knew that if she saw anyone in high school eating like this she would have teased them relentlessly, but right now she didn't care. She far to hungry to worry about what others thought about her. Working half an eight hour shift with no breakfast and having to put up with completely incompetent did seem to work up one's appetite. As she finished off the last of the crust she made a mental note to never leave home again without getting _something_ to eat first.

She took a sip of her soda to wash down the first slice, then popped open the box for the second one. This time she forced herself to slow down so she could actually enjoy what she bought. While it certainly smelled good, the taste wasn't quite up to the standards of a real Pizza Shack. Still it was better than starving or microwaving some frozen TV dinner tray. Which she actually needed to pick up before she left work today. She filed that thought away for later then picked up the second slice. She took a much more moderate bite this time and fought with a particularly difficult strand of cheese that just didn't want to break away from its home. When the thin line finally did snap, it caused her to lose her grip slightly so the rest of the slice flopped down onto her shirt and left a large, red stain of pizza sauce right over her left breast.

"Aw! Awww!" she cried out through a mouth of crust and cheese. When she swallowed the bite she had her turned her head skyward and asked pitifully, "Just why?!"

"You okay over there?" Ash asked from across the room.

It was then that Bonnie remembered she wasn't alone. Her cheeks turned as red as the quickly setting stain as she tried to recover some of her dwindling dignity.

"Uh, no I'm fine. Just fine," she stated lamely.

She ignored the strange looks her co-workers were giving her and concentrated on trying to get the stain out. After practically throwing the pizza on the table, she picked up a handful of napkins and briskly began to rub the stained area. Unfortunately, the only thing that succeeded in doing was reminding her that she hadn't felt anyone else's hands aside from her own in a long time.

Brushing that thought aside for the moment, she decided to focus on the more immediate problem of the stain not coming out. She gave a few more hard scrubs before giving in with an irritated sigh. She tugged at her shirt to examine the stain more closely and found out she only made it worse. She shook her head in defeated and just decided to try and enjoy the rest of her pizza before checking her locker to see if she had an extra shirt.

No use in taking the risk of ruining another one, she thought bitterly. _I just hope I remembered to keep an extra one here cause I really don't want to try to find a manager just to get another shirt. _

she thought bitterly. 

With her mind made up, she continued to eat the small portion of pizza that made up her lunch in relative peace and quiet. She didn't have to deal with her co-workers annoying her, but wouldn't stop trying to figure out what she did to deserve this. Sure, she wasn't the nicest girl in high school, or for most of her life for the matter, but everything that happened to her lately just seemed kind of excessive as payback for all that. There were certainly worse people in the world besides her and they seemed to be living the good life. So then why was she being punished to much? Did God or Buddha or fate or whatever really hate her that much? And what if this was as good as her life was going to get? What if it was all just down hill from here?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the hollow slurping sound that stop her she had finished off her soda. She shook the cup a bit in an attempt to clear the ice away then tried for another sip only to be met with more slurping and watered down soda. Taking that as her cue, she gathered up the empty boxes then stood to dump them in the trash can when the goateed and slightly dimly looking face of Shaun filled her vision.

"AAAHHHH!" she cried out in surprised, jumping back a bit and dumping her trash on the floor.

"AAAHHHH!" Shaun cried back, as he took jumped in surprise.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths for a minute to calm herself then glared venomously at the hapless fellow.

"What?!" she shouted.

"I just wanted to make sure you really were alright," Shaun replied with his usual British accent.

"I'm fine! Really!"

"You've got red on you," he pointed out, motioning to the stain.

"It's just a bit of pizza sauce, I'm fine."

"Alright, alright. I'm just checking because we're all suppose to be a family here at Smarty-Mart. You know, a team? And like the managers like to say, there's not 'I' in 'team'. Though there is an 'I' in pie, as in meat pie and 'meat' is an anagram of 'team' so...let's all jump into the pie. I-I don't know...something like that," he explained in a half hearted mumble.

Bonnie just blinked in response.

"Right," she said after a second. "Well I'm going to go over there now so you have fun with your pie or whatever."

She waited for him to leave before bending over and picking up the empty cartons and cup she had dropped. She tossed them into a nearby trash can as she walked back to the locker room area. Her wish of having an extra shirt increased as she turned the dial on the lock. She hesitated for a second after turning to the final number for fear that her recently bad luck would hold true and there wouldn't be an extra shirt. Or if there was one it'd be even more of a mess than the one she was wearing. Finding her courage, she pushed up on the latch then pulled the door open. To her great relief she found a clean shirt hanging inside. She wasn't sure why, but that fact brought a small smile to her face. It was just nice to know _something_ was going her way today. She slipped off the orange vest and laid it on a nearby bench. She started to unbutton her shirt, but stopped right as her hands held the first button when a thought a occurred to her. She peaked her head out from the row of lockers to look back and fourth to make sure no one was going to try to spy on her. When she was sure the coast was clear, she undid the shirt as quickly as she could then tossed it into the locker while almost instantaneously grabbing the other shirt. She flipped it on and buttoned in with record speed, flashing the world the white lace bra she had on for only a few seconds. Once the shirt was secure she slipped her vest back on then closed the locker door and headed back out to her counter to deal with the freaks once again.

And of course there's one already waiting for me, she thought in dismay when she spotted a man standing by her counter.

She paused mid-step when she got a good look at him. He was kind of a scruffy looking guy with mangy black hair and a thick mustache. As if that wasn't bad enough it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. The brown and tan flannel he wore looked like something even Smarty-Mart wouldn't sell and was obviously being worn long after it was suppose to be thrown away. His jeans were similarly worn and scuffed up and overall he just looked like someone who would try to steal something rather than buy it. Which is why she was a little surprised when she saw three large, and very tacky, sun dresses sitting on the counter while he looked around for the salesperson. Whether that was to buy them or make sure no one was watching while he stole them, Bonnie wasn't sure but she did know there was no way she was going to let some trailer park reject get her into anymore trouble for shoplifting on her watch.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a stressed tone as she walked up to the other side of the counter.

He seemed to jump a bit at her appearance but quickly recovered.

"Uh, yeah I need to buy these fat lady dresses," he explained in a slightly raspy voice. He then seemed to think over what he just said. "They're not for me, they're for some fat lady."

"Who, you're wife?" Bonnie muttered.

Again he seemed to think about that.

"Well she's my ex-wife now and I think if I brought her these she'd kill me. And I don't mean in the funny, sitcom kinda way either. She'd really kill me."

"Whatever," she sighed as she started to price the items.

The man looked at her more closely which made Bonnie even more nervous and made her wonder if there was a way she could press the silent alarm button without him noticing.

"Look I don't mean to get too personal, but are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just fine," she snipped with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Well you just looked kinda depressed. Kinda like someone I met a few months back who tried to kill himself. A lot."

"Well I'm not _that_ depressed so don't worry about it."

"If you say so. Still, looks like you're have a bad day."

"Yeah try a few months worth," Bonnie sighed.

"Let me guess, life not going so great for you? Everything's just going wrong all the time? Feels like someone or something is out to get you?"

The brunette stopped what she was doing and stared at the stranger in completely surprise.

"H-how...did you know that?" she asked after finding her voice.

"Well because I went through the same thing," he informed. "And if I had to guess I'd say that in high school you're the stuck up, cheerleader type, right? Kind of a bitch?"

That statement snapped Bonnie out of her daze and right into outraged anger.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't mean anything by it!" the man shouted, throwing his hands in front of him in a form of defensive. "I was that way too! I mean, obviously I wasn't a bitch cause I was a guy but I was still a jerk. And I continued to be one pretty much my whole life until recently."

"And I should care...why?"

"Because I'm trying to tell you I had to change my life when I learned about karma."

"Karma?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. See I won the lottery then got hit by a car and lost the ticket. When I was laying in bed recovering I saw Carson Daily talk about it on TV."

"Carson Daily? Really? Well I guess it can't all be made up if he believes in it."

"That's what I thought too," he replied with a nod. "He said that if you do bad things, bad things happen to you, which is exactly what I was doing and they were. So I decided to make a list of all the bad things I've done and one by one I'm gonna make up for them." As he explained this he pulled out a small, folded sheet of yellow paper from his breast pocket. "Soon as I decided to do that I found the ticket again and ever since then I've been trying to help people on my list. That's why I'm here actually. Number 134, 'Stole fat ladies dresses to make a tent'. Figured if I give her some new dresses in return, everything will be right and I can cross her off."

At this point Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy again. Still, she couldn't help by feel what he said made some kind of sense. At least it the only reason she could come up with as to why her life was such a crap hole right now. She was kind of a bad person in high school, hell even before that, and maybe this was karma paying her back. But did she really have to go through a list of all the people she had wronged to make it all better? That might take her the rest of her life! Maybe if she just acted a _little_ nicer to the costumers then that might help the process and things might turn around for her. Of course with the people she had to deal with, that was easier said than done.

"Hey Earl!" a voice called out from across the room.

Both Bonnie and the man turned their heads to see another shaggy looking man that was a bit heavier than Earl. He also appeared to be a little...well slow was the only thing Bonnie could think of. Still he looked harmless enough, especially since he was holding up a pair of giant 'granny panties'.

"Look, they got that kind of underwear for old people," he stated. "Maybe we could buy this lady some of them too cause you know fat people like big underwear."

"We're not buying her underwear Randy, then she's just gonna think I'm a pervert," Earl countered.

"But it could go good with the dresses."

"Put it back!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Put it back!" Earl half shouted, half muttered before he turned back to Bonnie to give her a friendly, 'nothing wrong here' smile.

Bonnie just shook her head and began to wonder again just how her life came to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie let out a frustrated growl as she walked down the steps to exit the bus. It had been another _wonderful_ ride full of the usual freaks and perverts who kept trying it hit on her. It was sad that it had become part of her daily routine and she tried not think about it as she started to walk through the park on her way home. She just wanted to get up to her apartment and find sometime to relax so she could somehow find the strength to go through all this crap again tomorrow. However, when she looked up and saw the overwhelming shadow of her delapidate apartment building looming in the distance, that hope quickly began to fade.

"Bonnie?" a voice from behind asked.

The for the second time that day the brunette screamed in surprised as she spun around and pulled out a can of mace from her pocket. Thankfully for the person supposedly sneaking up on her, Bonnie recongized them before she could give them a face full of the noxious spray. Although _who_ she saw still didn't make her feel any better.

"Kim?!" she asked, astonished and a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, hey. You can put that way now, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Kim replied as she held up her hands and nodded to the can of mace.

Bonnie thought about it for a second, but eventually placed the can back in her pocket then cocked her hip and crossed her arms over her chest in a familiar annoyed stance she took whenever she was around the redhead.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" she asked crossly.

"I...was just in the neighborhood," Kim started lamely. "The question is what are you doing here?"

At that, Bonnie's stance wavered a bit but she struggled to keep up appearances.

"I was in the neighborhood too," she tried to sound nonchalant.

"So then we were both in the neighborhood at the same time. What a coincidence," Kim said, keeping the charade going.

"Of course. Unless you're, like, following me or something."

"Well...actually..."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide and her stance finally collapsed as her jaw fell slack.

"You _were_ following me?!" she shouted indignantly.

"Look Bonnie, I know!" the redhead revealed.

"Know...what?"

"About you living in Sterling Apartments and working at Smarty-Mart?"

"How?!"

"Well for starters..." Kim remarked, gesturing to the brunette's cloths.

Bonnie looked down and realized for the first time since the conversation started that she was still wearing her Smarty-Mart uniform. She sighed and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity but quickly recovered and returned to glaring at Kim.

"Fine, so you know. Good for you! Now you can go ahead and tell everyone we went to high school with about how Bonnie now works at Smarty-Mart and has a crappy apartment! I hope you have a good laugh about it!" she ranted.

"Bonnie I'm not going to make fun of you cause you've fallen on hard times," the other girl explained.

"You're not?" Bonnie asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh that's right I forgot, you're little Miss Goodie Two-Shoes who has to go around helping everyone."

"OK I _am_ that kind of person."

"Well I don't need your help."

Kim quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the uniform the former cheerleader was wearing then peeked over her shoulder to study the building she where she now lived.

"You're sure?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Yes! I'm doing just fine on my own!"

"Bonnie, I've seen where you live and where you work, you're not fine."

"And what if I'm not! Why do you even care?!" Bonnie screamed, throwing her arms in the air as she grew more and more frustrated by the minute.

"But like I said, I help people. I save them, even from themselves sometimes."

"Possible, listen to me very, _very_ closely. I. Don't. Need. Saving!"

"Yes. You. Do!" Kim insisted, drawing each word out. "Bonnie, have you taken a good look at yourself in the mirror lately. You're not exactly the same...high spirited Bonnie you were back in high school."

"Even if that was true, why do you even care?!"

"Because I'm afraid you're going to kill yourself!" the redhead blurted out.

That revelation brought the conversation to a screeching halt. It was never an easy topic to bring up even with someone you liked, so when it was someone you didn't really get along with it was especially hard. But Kim was determined not to leave until she was sure Bonnie would be okay. She just had to make sure to think about her next words more carefully rather than blurt them out like an idiot.

"Look, I know we weren't exactly best friends in high school and all, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna ignore what's going on," she said. "When I know someone's really in trouble I just can't walk away, no matter who they are."

Bonnie was still silent as she looked around nervously. Kim waited a few seconds to give her time to speak, but when it didn't seem like she was going to say anything, she started to give it another try. Before she could even open her mouth though, the brunette finally spoke up.

"So...what could you do to help?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Well for starters I could at least offer you a better place to live. The house I'm living in now has an extra room so you could stay there if you wanted," Kim offered.

Bonnie scoffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest again.

"Oh yeah, right. Like I really want to move in with you and your dyke girlfriend. You'd probably try to make some move on me while I was asleep or something," she muttered.

"Oh don't flatter yourself!" Kim shouted. "There's only one girl I'm attracted to and it's definitely not you."

"That's right, I forgot. Your type is pale green and criminal. Hmmm...wonder what that says about you _really_ want K?"

Kim growled and was about to tear into the irritating girl, when she remembered why she came here and used all her willpower to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and quickly wrote something on it before holding out towards Bonnie.

"Here's my new number, if you reconsider or even just need to talk about anything call me, alright?" she begged, sincerity in her voice surprising even her.

Bonnie's eyes bounced back from the paper to it's owner suspiciously a few times before she finally gave in with a sigh and snatched it from her one time rival's hand.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

The redhead let out a small sigh then turned around and started to walk away. She'd be lying to herself if she said this was the ending she was hoping before but at least it was some progress. She just hoped she didn't make the situation worse somehow.

As she walked away she failed to notice Bonnie roughly stuffing the note in her pocket. She might have fallen on hard times at the moment, but there was no way she was _ever_ going to ask Kim for help. She was just going through a rough patch, but she'd find a way to pull through it. A way that didn't involve turning to Miss Perfect. She just...needed figure out exactly what the way was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dull rhythmic thumb of clothes tumbling in the dryer along with the controlled swishing of water from the washers nearly put Bonnie to sleep. The natural heat of the laundry room didn't help any, nor did the fact that she was doing her laundry late at night after a long day at work. But she wasn't about to trust the weirdos in this place not to steal something of hers while she was gone. So instead she shook her head to keep herself awake and focused on the computer screen in front of her.

In addition to the laundry room, the basement of the building was also considered the computer lab which mostly consisted of table holding four computers that were about five years out of date. It didn't help that they were also using dial-up so everything was running incredibly slow. Still it gave her something to do while waiting for her laundry and was also one of the few connections to the outside world she still had. Or at least one that didn't let people know the state of ruin her life was currently in.

It was something she was extremely grateful for, especially when she was looking through the "Let's Keep in Touch!" message board her classmates set up. She wasn't sure why she kept checking because all it really did was make her feel worse about herself, but just the idea of being able to talk to familiar people made her feel...well almost normal again. Of course that feeling was usually squashed when she looked through the "Where Are They Now?" list and saw what everyone was doing with their lives. She only searched through the ones she knew really well but even that was enough to depress her even more.

Tara Strong: Moved to New York to being a career in voice acting.

Monique Symone: Currently attending college in Los Angeles where she's studying to become a fashion designer.

Justine Flanner: Information Classified.

That last one she only really knew because of Barkin's stupid, "Life Is Unfair" course where she had to be paired up with the super genius for a science experiment during senior year. No one's heard from her since graduation, but the rumor was that she had been moved to some super secret town of geniuses run by the government. It sounded pretty stupid to her but if there was a chance she didn't have to run into the smug girl anymore, Bonnie was all for that. Now the next two names on the list she _really_ wished she wouldn't have to run into at all.

Ron Stoppable: Attending Middleton Community College while still helping Kim Possible frequently save the world.

And of course:

Kim Possible: Still saving the world while trying to raise a child with her recently discovered lesbian lover. We wish her the best.

Bonnie ground her teeth as she gripped the mouse harder, threatening to break it. Even when she had a freak baby and living with another woman, a very creepy woman at that, people still wanted to see Possible succeed. But if she put up anything about how her life was going, she doubted people would send her messages telling her to "Cheer up!" and "Things will get better!". No they'd probably tell her she got what she deserved.

And they'd be right, a voice from deep in her mind spoke up. _Face it. You _were_ a bitch in high school. You treated anyone different from you like crap and whenever anyone in your little clique showed any kind of thought other than yours you shunned them. That guy from Smarty-Mart was right, this is karma kicking you in the ass. _

a voice from deep in her mind spoke up. were 

She lowered her head again but this time it was in defeat. She knew that part of her mind was right, she brought this all on herself. But what could she do to make it better? Start being nice to everyone? Make a list like that weirdo did? The problem with that is A) she didn't have the money to just go around and fix things and B) she probably couldn't even remember half the bad things she did.

But maybe she was looking at it the wrong way. Maybe all she needed to do to get her life back on track is to stop being so proud and take some offered help. Maybe if she just...

No! she screamed mentally when she felt her hand reaching for the note in her pocket. _I don't care how bad things are I am not asking _her_ for help! The only way I'd every consider doing that is if things were so bad there was no turning back. Like if half my apartment fell in something. But _only_ then!_

she screamed mentally when she felt her hand reaching for the note in her pocket. heronly 

With her mind made up on a way to make her life better on her own, Bonnie waited out the last few minutes on the dryer then hurriedly threw her clothes in the basket and started the long trek up the stairs. By the time she reached her apartment she was nearly out of breath and even more tired than before. She juggled the basket to get the door open and when it finally she did she stumbled forward into her living room/bedroom. She made her way over to the dresser where she planned to set the basket down then get a good night's sleep before worrying about folding and putting anything away. She doubted she would even pull the couch out and just rough it for the night. At least she had the next day off so she could afford to be a little lazy.

Unfortunately, her plans for a quiet evening of sleep and a lazy day tomorrow were all abruptly canceled when she dropped the heavy basket with a loud, tired sigh. A second after she did so, she heard a low rumbling throughout her apartment. She didn't even look back when it turned into a loud crash that shook the entire room and could only be the sounds and effects of half her apartment falling in. Most likely it was from the crack in the wall that the landlord refused to fix. Letting out another sigh, the time of complete and utter surrender, she pulled out her cell phone from one pocket while the other pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. She soothed out enough to read the number and with great reluctance her fingers moved over the number pad. She supported her elbow with her free hand as she held phone up to her right ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"H-hello?" a tired voice asked from the other end.

"Hi Kim? It's Bonnie. Is that free room of yours still available?" she asked in overly friendly voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were a blur of packing boxes, digging stuff out, and of course having to deal with Bonnie's former landlord threatening to sue over breach of contract. Once Kim threatened to have Wade tell the authority of all the safety and tenant rights violations going on in his property, however, he quickly came around and wished the brunette well. So finally here she was, the very last of her stuff moved into the medium sized room in the Possible household. She stood in the doorway as she surveyed her new living space. It was smaller than her apartment but then again that's because it was a room in a whole house rather than a room pretending to _be_ a house.

Still, the sight of most of her stuff being able to fit into this one room depressed her even more than the fact she had to rely on her former rival for help. But she supposed it was better than living in a half buried apartment or being homeless. It was just going to take a lot of getting use to. A _lot_!

"So you're sure you're OK?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Bonnie jumped a bit then turned to see Kim standing in the hallway dressed in a pair of sweats and a small tank top and looking ready to get to bed.

Guess it is kinda late, she thought. Out loud she said, "I guess I'm as OK as I can be, considering."

"I guess that's true. Still, at least you didn't get hurt. That's something to be thankful for, right?" Kim tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah I guess. I just..." Bonnie stopped and shook her head uncertainly. "This is just going to take some time to get use to is all. But I do appreciate it. Especially since we got everything done so late."

"Well don't expect _that_ to become a habit. I'm already sleep deprived enough as it is, thanks to Shin, so I don't need to add taking care of you as well. I think you're old enough to get your own food in the middle of the night."

The two shared a quick, quiet laugh at the simple joke. It wasn't much, but it was enough to help ease the tension.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet when I get something to eat or use the bathroom or just come home from a night shift," Bonnie reassured her.

"Good. Better keep it that way," Kim told her in a mock serious voice.

"Oh yes ma'am!" the brunette returned with a salute.

Kim flashed a quick smile. "Alright, alright that's enough. It's late and I want to get _some_ sleep before the usual routine begins."

"Right. I guess I'll see you in the morning," Bonnie replied as she started to close the door. "Oh and Kim? Thanks. For all this."

"Hey it's no big," the redhead remarked with a dismissive wave.

The other girl nodded then closed the door, knowing that no matter what Kim said, this was "a big". A very "big". It not only changed everything about their relationship but also the way things were going in Bonnie's life. Maybe, just maybe, this was karma's way of getting her on the right track.

Well if that's true, karma's about as subtle as a freight train she thought as she fell back onto her new bed. _But, maybe now things _will_ start to look up for me. At least, I can hope._

she thought as she fell back onto her new bed. will 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well seems like Bonnie's all set up for now," Kim explained as she walked into the room she shared with Shego.

She stopped when she noticed her lover standing in front of the full length mirror in just a small green tank top and a pair of black panties and apparently admiring herself very much. She shook her head in amusement as she watched Shego twist a bit to try and get a good view of her butt.

"It looks fine from here," she quipped with a smirk.

"Hmm...I think you're right," Shego returned with a smirk of her own. "Still, can't help me from admiring a thing of beauty, can you?"

"Only when it starts to become really weird and self absorbed," Kim said as she walked behind the other woman and placed her head on her shoulders to gaze into the mirror with her. "Still not convinced you lost all the baby weight?"

"Not quite yet," she admitted as she patted her stomach. "Few more inches and I'll be good."

"Please tell me you're not turning anorexic."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I'm not one of those prissy little models who thing they're fat when they can wear a size 0. I just need to get able to get back into my catsuit without groaning at all."

Kim nodded absently as that mention of Shego's trademark suit made her remember her run in with a certain group of superheroes a week ago. More specifically about one of the comments Ron had made after the group left. She didn't know why it stuck out so much or way it seemed to bother her, but it was there.

"Something on your mind?" Shego asked, breaking her though.

"Maybe." Kim told her as she took a few steps back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever think I was cute?!" she blurted.

Shego's eyes went wide and she spun around on her heel to face her.

"What?!" Shego demanded, staring at the redhead, who suddenly felt very self concious.

"Do you remember about that super hero team I told you GJ put together?

"Yeah?"

"Well they have this one member called Catgirl who's in this skintight outfit and well...she started flirting with Ron."

"So?"

"Well, I asked him about it and he said that surely I understood what it was like to have the hot girl in the skin tight outfit thinking he was cute." Kim sighed. "I just... I just wanted to know if you thought I was cute and-"  
"Hot girl?" Shego asked quietly, staring at Kim.

The redhead stared for a second, and then her face slowly heated, turning bright pink and then red. "I... I..."

"Ron calling me hot, I can understand. For all his buffoonery he has taste in women. Maybe not the ability to do anything with them, but he has taste." The green woman raised a smooth eyebrow. "But innocent little Kimmie calling me hot? That's new."

"I... um..." Kim stared down at the floor. "You..."

"Oh, Kimmie." Shego chuckled and then leaned in close, her voice becoming husky. "Well, well. Pumpkin found me hot a looong time ago it seems. It was the suit, right? You liked the suit and the fact that it hid nothing to the eye... riiight?"

"mmrppl" Kim replied, her voice so quiet Shego could barely hear her."

"What was that Pumpkin?"

"It wasn't just the suit!" Kim blurted, making Shego blink in surprise. "It was that lovely hair of yours, your emerald eyes... your face. And... and..."

Shego watched her shrink slightly and a guilty expression pass over the redheads face. She smiled.

"And the fact that I wasn't just hot. Right, Pumpkin?" Shego began to play with her hair and Kim shivered. "It's that I was a baaadd girrrrrl, right?"

Kim whimpered, blushing, and nodded, her voice cracking. "Such a bad girl... in that tight suit. I... I..."

Shego grinned. "Have excellent taste, Princess. You have excellent taste... and yeah, I found you cute."

Kim smiled at the statement then wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders to pull herself in for a quick kiss. Shego had other ideas, however, and turned the supposed quick peck on the lips into a passionate, heated kiss as she wrap her arms around the redhead. The younger woman was so wrapped up in the sudden kiss that she failed to noticed they had been moving until her legs hit the edge of the bed and sent her falling down onto it with Shego on top of her. After a few more intensive seconds, she finally regained enough of her sense to pull out of the kiss.

"Shego," she pleaded breathlessly. "We can't."

"Why not? Shin's still asleep and it's not like she'll even understand anything if she did hear us," Shego countered as she slowly began to pull Kim's sweat pants down.

"Yeah but Bonnie's here now and she'll _definitely _understand what we're doing."

"That's not my fault. _You're_ the one that wanted to help her by letting her live here."

"Yeah but-" Kim's protest was interrupted by a soft moan as the pale woman's hand traveled a bit lower. "This isn't the best first impression."

"Tough! Then you'll just have to scream quieter now," Shego retorted as she started kissing Kim's neck. "And don't try to tell me you don't want it because I can tell otherwise."

"I do," she breathed huskily. "I just..."

"Need a pillow to scream into?"

"Yes!"

Shego gave a triumphant smirk at the exclamation because she knew it was only the first time she'd hear her Kimmie cry out like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie laid in bed and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling as she tried to get to sleep. It wasn't just the fact that she was in a new bed or even a new house that was really preventing her from getting to sleep. Nor was it the thought of the entirely new direction her life was taking, terrifying as that was. No it was mostly the heavy panting and the occasional cries of "Oh Shego!" coming from the room down the hall that kept her wake. She rolled over onto her side and wrapped the pillow around her head in hopes of drowning out some of the noise.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought in dismay.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Well after a longer than I would have liked absence, I finally got the second chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. Sorry about that, by the way, I took a week off for Spring Break and then just seemed to have trouble focuses on it. Mostly because I have too many plot bunnies fighting for attention. Might have to go on a little hunt here later.

Anyway, I'm sure you're all still wondering just what the hell happened to Bonnie, right? Well don't worry that _will_ be revealed in the next chapter. For now just enjoy that she's getting a bit of her comeuppance from all the crap she pulled in high school. As they say, karma's a bitch.

Speaking of which, I'm sure by now most of you figured out that the man giving her lessons in karma is Earl Hickey from "My Name Is Earl". If not, well then shame on you for missing out on one of the best sitcoms of the season. I know I say that about all the stuff I recommend or use but it is a funny, funny show. There are few more cameos besides Earl and his brother Randy in the Smarty-Mart scene, but I don't want to give those ones away just yet. You guys will have to figure it out on your own. I still think I made them fairly obvious, but that's just me.

Oh and I should mention that much of the scene between Kim and Shego came from Hobnobrev, author of the very popular and very long "Mind, Body, and Soul" fic. It came about from a conversation on the KP Slash Haven and just was too good to pass up. Had to change it a bit to fit into the scene, but it's still relatively intact. And the line "Tough! You'll just have to scream quieter now" is borrowed form a picture done by the incredibly talented Yogurth over at DeviantArt.

That's all for now. How you guys enjoyed it. Later!


	3. Late Night Confessions

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller **

**Chapter 3: Late Night Confessions**

Kim woke up to the now all-too-familiar sounds of crying. She let out a soft groan as she turned her head to look at the clock on the night stand. The number 3:45 cast it's cheery red glow across her face, almost as if it was mocking her. It was a time she was use to by now though as it seemed like almost every night Shin woke up about now and wanted something. She loved her daughter very much, but it was times like these that she wondered if the girl was _ever_ going to make it through a whole night without waking up. It was a stressful situation that would occasionally put her in a bad mood, but as her mom reminded her that was all just part of being a parent.

Of course her irritation of the situation could stem from the fact that for the past few weeks _she_ was the one who had to get up every night and tend to the baby ever since Shego surprised her in the shower with a camera and threatened to post the pictures online. She glanced down at the woman who was currently sleeping halfway over her and as much as she wanted to be angry with her, she just couldn't when she saw how peaceful she looked. Envious, yes, but angry? No. Though she could also add disgusted to the list when she noticed the tiny bit of drool trailing out of Shego's mouth and leaking onto her shoulder.

_OK that's just gross,_ Kim thought as she pulled Shego's arm off her and slowly rolled her the other way.

Shego let out a few grunts and a loud snort, but still didn't wake from her slumber. Kim shook her head and again couldn't help but feel a bit envious that her lover got the sleep while she had to do the dirty work.

_Then again I guess it's only fair,_ the redhead thought as she pulled herself up from the bed. _She _has_ been the one getting up in the middle of the night for a few months now. Looks like it's finally my turn. I just wish she would have asked and instead of blackmailing me but I guess some bad habits die hard. _

She gave a quick stretch to work out the kinks as she stood up then went about putting her night clothes back on before she exited the master bedroom. She walked the few steps down the hallway to Shin's room and carefully opened the door. She flicked the lights on and instantly regretted the action caused her to shut her still sensitive eyes. She waited a few scenes until she was use to the brighter room before she walked over to the cradle on the for right of the room.

"Ssshhh. It's alright baby. Mommy's here, there's no reason to...cry?"

Kim's surprise came from the fact that when she looked into the cradle she found that Shin wasn't crying at all. In fact she was still sleeping...well like a baby. She scratched her head in confusion as she tried to figure out where exactly the crying was coming from.

_So if it's not Shin and it's not me and definitely not Shego then who..._

The answer came to her before she could even finish asking the question.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed quietly.

After checking on Shin again, Kim left her room soundlessly and went back into the hallway where she finally noticed that not only was the door to the guest room wide open, but the bathroom door was closed. Stopping to take in the scene more clearly, she was finally able to discern that the crying was in fact coming from the bathroom. Still moving quietly she made her way over to the bathroom door then gave it a gentle knock. The sound of a startled gasp interrupted the steady stream of crying.

"Bonnie? I know this is probably the stupidest thing to ask right now, but are you OK?" Kim asked, taking caution to be quiet enough not to wake anyone else up, but loud enough so that the girl on the other side of the door could hear her.

"No I'm not alright! _Nothing's_ alright!" Bonnie called back with a few sniffles.

"Well...do you want to come out here and talk about it?"

There was silence for several seconds before a bit of scurrying around could be heard, followed quickly by the flushing of the toilet and running water and then the door finally opening. Kim jumped back from having her ear pressed against the door and stared at Bonnie. Simply put, the girl was a mess. Her hair was frazzled and sticking up in places, her flannel pajamas rumbled and unbuttoned in places, and most striking of all her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying for God knows how long. It was a dramatic departure from the girl Kim knew in high school who put her looks above all else.

"Yes," she whispered in a strained voice to answer Kim's question. "Yes. I want...I _need_ to talk about it."

"Alright," Kim said softly as she stepped around the brunette and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Let's go to the kitchen and talk about it.

Bonnie nodded absently and allowed herself to be guided into the kitchen. Once Kim flipped the lights, she lead the girl to the table and carefully sat her down. Bonnie looked up at her and opened her mouth to say something but the redhead stopped her with a raised finger. She then walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door.

"I feel a major heart-to-heart coming on here so we're going to do it right," she remarked as she turned around and held up to pint-sized Jin & Barry's ice cream containers. "So what do you want? 'Super Fudge Chunk' or 'Marshmallow Delight'?"

Bonnie blinked at first but then quickly gave her a small amused smile.

"'Super Fudge Chunk' sounds pretty good," she replied.

Kim couldn't hide her look of disappointment, but she reminded herself that not only was Bonnie her guest but the one in need so she'd have to forgo her favorite flavor for now. She walked over to the counter to pull out a pair of spoons then walked over to the table and set the container and a spoon down in front of the brown haired girl before taking the sit across from her. They let the ice cream sit for a moment to thaw out and just stared at each other an in awkward silence.

"OK, spill," Kim demanded when she realized Bonnie wasn't going to speak up without help.

The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to get a hold of her emotions. She then reached forward and grabbed the small container of ice cream then tore off the ring of plastic around the top. After a bit of struggling she finally peeled the top off and jabbed her spoon into the still hard desert. She was only able to break off about half a teaspoon, but it was enough at the moment. She slipped the spoon into her mouth and let out a pleased "Mmmm" at the sweet, and cold, taste of the ice cream as it rolled around her tongue.

"OK," she finally said after it as all gone. "I guess I should start the beginning."

"Usually the best place to start," Kim remarked as she chipped away at her own container.

"I know, it's just...really embarrassing to talk about."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at that comment.

"This isn't going to be _too_ personal is it, cause if it is I think we should wait til morning," she advise.

"No it's not that. It not even about me really it's just..." Bonnie paused as she closed her eyes and took a moment to find her courage. Even when she opened her eyes again she refused to look at Kim and instead focused on her ice cream. "My dad's in jail."

Kim's eye widened at the statement and initial shock caused the bit of ice cream she had in her mouth to go down the wrong pipe. She coughed for several seconds, beating her chest to help clear the passages, and when she finally felt got it under control she stared at Bonnie in disbelief.

"What?!" she shouted, though not loud enough to wake up either Shego or Shin.

Bonnie's eyes darted around the room as she sank lower into the chair.

"Yeah," she said softly. "He was arrested shortly after graduation."

"What'd he do?"

"It's more like what he _didn't_ do."

"And that was...?"

"Pay taxes," the brunette revealed. "Like...forever."

"And when you say 'forever' you really mean...?" Kim ventured.

"I don't know, a really long time!" Bonnie tried to clarify as she sat up right again and jabbed her spoon into the container. "At least as long as I've been alive. Probably even before my sisters too."

"So then all those new clothes and shoes and make up and all that stuff you had during high school?"

She nodded. "Yeah. All bought with money that apparently _should_ have gone to the government. And once they found out about it they had to take it all back. And not just my stuff, most of my sisters' stuff, my mom's stuff, _all_ my dad's stuff and the house. Even my car."

Kim winced at the long list. "Ouch. Wait, wasn't that car, like, brand new?"

"Yeah. A week off the line when I got it at the beginning of senior year. I only drove it a few times too. God I loved that car."

"It was pretty spankin'," the redhead agreed. "Still I think you'd be more worried about being homeless than not having a car."

Bonnie glared at her for a second. "Way to make me feel worse than I already do."

"Sorry."

The other girl sighed and shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she said as she picked up another spoonful of ice cream. "You're right, I should be more worried about not having a house than a car, but dammit I'd just like to have _both_ again!"

"Well at least you have a home here for now," Kim encouraged.

"That's true. And like I said I appreciate it, but it's just...kinda hard to believe. I mean, why should you even help me? I was a total bitch to you in high school."

There was a long pause where Kim focused on getting as much of the marshmallow fluff from the ice cream on her spoon as she could. When her eyes finally lifted to her guest she found Bonnie giving her an expectant look.

"I hope you're not expecting me to disagree with you," she commented. "Because you _were_ a total bitch to me in high school. And even in middle school!"

"I know," Bonnie agreed. "That's why I'm surprised at all this. You gave me a nice room, use of your house, and now you're even staying up with me and talking rather than just letting me cry all night. Why?"

Kim gave her a friendly smile as she leaned back in the chair. "I already told you, it's what I do. I help people. You obviously needed help so I put all that behind us and just saw you as a human being rather than the girl who tried to make my life miserable through most of school."

"Well when you put it _that_ way I sound even worse," Bonnie muttered, staring into her spoon.

"Look I didn't mean it to come off like that."

"I know, I know. And honestly I think that's why I was always so rude to you."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, titling her head a bit.

The brunette took another scoop of her ice cream before answering.

"I mean the fact that, like, _everything_ came easy to you! Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get to the status I had? Not just being popular either, but actually doing well in school. All those late nights studying, talking to all the right people, trying to win the attention of the hottest guys, it was exhausting. And then here _you_ come along all smiles and happiness and able just to coast right along become one of the most popular people in school. Worst of all you're doing it all with some loser at your side and people _still_ didn't care! If _I_ had a friend like Ron, I would have been laughed out of the popular circle years ago. But not _you_! Not little Miss I-Save-The-World-A-Daily-Basis! You could do whatever you want and people still loved you. But me? I say one slightly mean thing once and I'm marked as the class bitch forever."

Kim's jaw fell open as she sat there in stunned silence of the confession. Her hand was cold and she couldn't tell if it was from the ice cream container or the general numbness she was feeling at the moment. She tried to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. Finally after a few false start she was able to string one sentence together.

"I-I didn't know," she said softly. "I mean I really wasn't _trying_ to show you up like that. I was just being me."

"Again, I know and that's what made it so frustrating. Everything just come naturally to you."

"Not everything."

"Oh really?" Bonnie challenged, cocking her head to the left.

"Do you think coming to terms with your new sexuality while trying to get ready to have a baby is easy? Or how about the fact that the woman having your baby and that you're slowly falling in love with is not only a wanted criminal, but one you've been fighting for what feels like your whole life. Then of course there's the matter of _actually_ raising the baby with the same woman who's trying to reform but still gets some hassles just by walking down the street. Oh and don't even get me started on the paparazzi trying to snap pictures of us everywhere we go. Then there's trying to stop the latest wacko from unleashing his take over the world scheme," Kim ended her rant with a slight huff. "So yeah, it's not as easy at it looks."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to be amazed.

"OK so maybe it's not all that easy," she conceded.

"Thank you," the redhead replied before scooping up another spoonful of ice cream.

"But you have to admit, from _my_ point of view you made everything look easy."

"OK, fine I admit it. And I'm sorry for it."

"And I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"So does this mean we can finally leave all that drama behind us?"

Bonnie seemed to think about it for a second. "If I say 'No' will you kick me out?"

"No I wouldn't do that," Kim reassured her before a devious smirk crossed her face. "Though I might go with Shego's idea for how much rent you should be paying. And trust me, you really don't want that."

The brunette looked the other girl in the eyes to see if she was joking or not and when she didn't find a trace of humor in the statement, her eyebrows quirked before she adopted a sheepish look.

"I think putting in the past is a great idea," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"I thought you might say that," the emerald eyed girl replied with a satisfied smirk.

The two then fell into another slump of silence and focused on the containers in their hands. When she was about half way through her ice cream, Kim looked up at Bonnie again with another uneasy question on her mind.

"So...what happened to the rest of your family?" she asked.

Despite the situation, Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she thought back on two members of her family in particular.

"That's actually one of the best things to come out of this whole fiasco," she remarked. "At least as far as my sisters are concerned. Turns out, Dad paid for their tuition with the money he should have paid the government so when they took it all back, they were kicked out. Oh you should have seen the looks on their faces. It was priceless."

Kim stared across the table at her in horror at how much pleasure she seemed to be taking from her own sisters' misfortune. When Bonnie noticed this she sudden became very defensive.

"What?!" she snapped. "Don't look at me like that, they deserve it! In fact I think if anyone needed a karma smack down it was _those_ two. They made my life hell from the earliest I could remember. They even blamed _me_ for this whole mess!"

"OK, OK, I get it your sisters weren't saints," Kim said, holding her hands out defensively. "But still it doesn't seem right to be so happy about them being forced out of college. I mean, you didn't like it when you thought I'd gloat about what happened to you, right?"

The brunette sighed as she glanced down at the table in shame. "I guess not. But I still think they got what they deserved."

"So where are they now?"

"Living with my Mom at my Grandma's house."

"So your grandmother took everyone in?"

Bonnie nodded. "Offered to let me go too, but there was _no way_ I was doing that. I mean, having to live with them in one house was bad enough but if I went there I'd have to share a room with them. Not to mention putting up with my Grandma and her weird habits. Just a few days of that and I probably would have killed myself."

Again the redhead was shocked at how casually her guest threw around some very serious issues. Especially one this serious. She placed her spoon in the ice cream container and then without thinking, reached over and grabbed Bonnie's hand around her own spoon. The action certainly surprised herself but surprised the brunette even more so.

"Kim..." she said uneasily, staring down at her still clasped hand.

"Bonnie," Kim started, still not quite sure herself what she was doing. "I know things look bad right now, but I promise you they'll pick up. You don't need to think about doing...that."

Bonnie was about to ask her what she meant, when it suddenly dawned on her what she had said earlier. She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened in surprise of herself.

"No! No, no, no!" she exclaimed with an enthusiastic shake of her head. "I didn't mean that. I mean...not just now. I did...kinda...think about it at first when things were _really_ looking bad."

Kim's hand squeezed tighter and despite herself, and the rather awkward position her hand was in, Bonnie squeezed back.

"I'll trust that you've come to your senses by now, but if you ever need to talk about it, or anything else, just ask, OK? I'll listen to whatever you have to say," Kim said softly, her emerald eyes shining with sincerity.

"I know," Bonnie replied in a soft tone as well. "And again, I appreciate it. Probably more than I can ever really tell you. But there's just one thing I do want to ask right now."

"What's that?"

"Can you please let go of my hand?"

Kim blinked before she looked down her arm to see she was still in fact holding the other girl's hand. She let out a slight embarrassed shriek then pulled back and quickly grabbed the handle of her spoon again.

"Well you didn't have to act so offended by it," Bonnie joked.

"Oh...uh...sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's OK. Just don't make a habit out of it."

The redhead nodded and went to get another scoop of ice cream when a light scratching sound assaulted her ears. She looked down to see that the carton was completely empty. She placed it down on the table with a sad, and slightly shameful, sigh.

"Well, looks like I'm out," she declared.

Bonnie poked at her own carton a bit before laying it down as well.

"Me too," she replied. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I'm feeling a bit of a sugar rush so I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. TV?"

"Sounds like an idea."

With the agreement reached, they each stood up then placed their spoons in the sink before dumping the empty containers in the trash can and walking out of the kitchen. When they reached the living room, Bonnie cast a predatory eye towards the remote. Right as she moved to grab it, Kim swept in underneath her arm and snatched the remote of the coffee table before practically rolling onto the couch. The brunette frowned as she plopped down next to her.

"Shouldn't the guest get control of the remote?" she tried.

"Sorry, you may be the guest but this is still _my_ house so I get to hold the remote _and_ decide what we watch," Kim replied with a wicked grin.

"Fine! Just as long as it's nothing stupid."

Kim's smile increased a bit as Bonnie sulked next to her but she quickly pushed any thoughts of gloating aside and settled for just turning on the TV. Unfortunately, the only thing that seemed to be on so early in the morning were infommercials and really bad movies from before either of them was born. Right as Kim was about to give up, she happened to catch a scene from a movie she not only knew but really enjoyed.

"Is this 'The Best It Gets'?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the screen.

"Yep. And don't even think about asking me to change the channel."

"Oh don't worry, cause I wasn't. I love this movie."

"You do?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. Just kinda funny we seem to have something in common after all."

"I guess so. Now, shush, this is one of the best parts."

Kim like the "shush" go for now because she knew Bonnie was right, it was one of the best parts. It was also one of the parts near the beginning so thankfully they hadn't missed much. They each settled in in their own ways in preparation for watching perhaps one of the best movies ever made for the next two hours or so. Unfortunately, they were only awake to watch about 30 minutes of it as their sugar highs quickly began to fade and the sleep their impromptu talk had interrupted was coming back on them. The last thing they remembered were the two main characters talking in a fancy restaurant before things went black for each of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego groaned as she groggily made her way into the living room. Being able to sleep a few extra hours as nice, but being awoken by Shin at 8:00 in the morning to change her diaper was still not the best way to wake up. Especially since Kim had so kindly agreed to take up those chores for the next few weeks. Of course she'd be a little more upset if she hadn't woken up to an empty bed, thus explaining Kimmie's little absence from her motherly duties. She assumed the lack of an extra body was due to a mission the younger woman received in the middle of the night, but that idea was debunked when she noticed the TV was currently playing an episode of "Cherub". Not only did she remember turning the TV off last night, but the light from the screen perfectly illuminated the two figures fast asleep on the couch. It would actually be a kind of funny, and even cute, scene if it didn't set off her jealousy meter so much.

For there on the couch, laying there without a care in the world, were Kim and Bonnie. The fact that they would sleep near each other to begin with would have made her twinge a bit in jealousy, but seeing Bonnie laying _on top_ of Kim made her down right pissed. Especially since their new house guest had her head place perfect between the redhead's perky little breasts, a spot usually reserved for her. As if _that_ wasn't bad enough, Kim actually had one arm wrapped around Bonnie's waist and the other resting on the other girl's right butt cheek. Perhaps worst of all, they were both smiling as if was the most comfortable thing in the world, knowing how still and soundlessly her Kimmie could sleep, it probably was.

Barely keeping her anger in check, Shego stomped over to the couch and glared down at the two for a moment before she clearing her throat in a loud, exaggerated manner.

"A-HEM!!" she faked coughed, barely covering her mouth.

The sudden noise was enough to jolt the two out of their sleep but not enough to fully wake them up. They both let out sleepy moans as they slowly began to come about. When they finally did there was a surreal moment where they stared at each other blankly as they slowly took in their positions. Once it finally did sink in, they each let out a loud scream and quickly pulled away from each other in almost disgusted manner.

"Kim, what the hell?!" Bonnie shouted, having jumped over to one of the recliners.

"Me?! You're the one laying on to top of me!" Kim protested from her spot on the couch.

"Well _you're_ the one that had her hand on my butt!"

"Well you had your head-"

"Where _mine_ usually goes," Shego interrupted the two.

The color drained from Kim's face until it almost matched the skin of her very angry looking lover. For the second time in the last few hours she experienced a moment where she tried to speak but her mouth just couldn't form the words.

"Shego! This isn't what it looks like!" she finally blurted out as she sprang to her feet.

"Well then, Princess, why don't you tell me what it looks like," Shego retorted irritably. "Cause to _me_ it looks like this whole 'lets save the girl who made fun of my in high school cause I'm just that damn nice' idea was an excuse to get someone for you to cuddle with in the house."

"That is sooo not what I wanted!"

"You and me both," Bonnie scoffed.

Kim glared at her. "Do you mind?! Private moment here!"

"Fine, I'll just go to my room."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere ya little temptress!" Shego countered, holding a hand out.

"'Temptress'?! Look, I am _not_ trying to hit on Kim!"

"And how do I know that?"

"For two reasons. 1) I'm not gay and 2) if I were I'd like to think I could go better than her."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Kim shouted indignantly.

"You don't turn me on Kim! There I said it!"

"So you're saying it's not OK for you to settle for Kim but it's OK for _me_ to?" Shego growled.

"What do you mean 'settle'?" Kim asked, glaring at the pale skinned woman.

"Look, you two obviously have your own issues to work out, I need to go get ready for work. So have fun," Bonnie remarked before she made a hasty exit out of the living room.

The two women watched her leave before they turned back to each other, Shego crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip in her classic, 'I'm pissed and need a good answer NOW!' pose.

"Look, you _have_ to know that this isn't what I wanted when I asked her to move in with us," Kim tried to defend herself.

"Oh I _have _to, do I?" Shego retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, you do. I know you're upset right now-"

"Pissed is more like it."

Kim sighed, and started over. "Fine pissed, whatever, but I know that you know deep down that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She stepped and tried to take Shego's hand, but the other woman simply stepped back. "You know there's only one girl for me and that's you."

"So then what was all _that_?" Shego asked, gesturing to the couch.

"Sleep depravation, too much chocolate, and a lot of bad luck. But I promise you it won't happen again."

"Yeah? Well you can keep your promises until after I've had my morning coffee. Then maybe we'll discuss the future of this whole arrangement."

With that, Shego stuck her nose in the air as she turned and walked off towards the kitchen. Kim called out to her to try and bring her back to lesson to reason, but it seemed like she just didn't want to do that right now.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?! _shethought in annoyance.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Well folks, there ya have, the third chapter to this latest saga. I realize it was a lot of talking and I hope it kept you all entertained and interested. Surprisingly I really don't have much to say here other than the fact that the next chapter might take a little longer to get out cause there are still some sequencing issues I'm working through in my head. In the meantime I'll be writing more installments for the "Maternal Instinct: Spotlight" stories as well as a sequel for "Another Possibility". So be on the lookout for those.

Also, as much as I would love to take credit for it, the "Cherub" joke is from an issues of Young Justice and therefore belongs to Peter David. Can't remember exactly which issue though and I don't feel like digging through my mound of comics to find out. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though as well as the other parody names, which do belong to me. I mean, as far as I know no one's done them before.

So there's all for now. Thanks for reading!


	4. Loving A Froob

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller **

**Chapter 4: Loving A Froob **

Bonnie's eyelids drooped as she tried to focus on the TV. She really did want to pay attention to the fashion show she was watching, even if she couldn't afford any of the items, but it seemed whatever energy zapping magic Kim's couch had was effecting her again. She forced her eyelids back up a few times, but it seemed like they got even heavier with every attempt.

_What is it about this couch?_

That thought would have been her last conscious one for awhile had it not be the for the sudden blaring of the doorbell jarring her from her half asleep/half awaken state.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed as she jumped up a bit and nearly fell off the couch.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to hit the floor, she sat up and stretched with a long yawn. Again the chime of the doorbell interrupted her peaceful moment and she pulled herself off the couch with an irritated growl. It continued to ring a few more times as she stalked way over to the front door.

"Alright already," she muttered.

There was only one person she knew who would be _this_ annoying with the doorbell at this time of the day.

"Hi Ron," she said flatly after she opened the door to reveal the blonde boy.

"Hey Bonnie," he replied in a friendly tone as he stepped inside. "Kim here?"

"Nope. She and Shego took Shin to the store," the brunette explained as she closed the door then started back to the living room.

"You didn't go with them?" he asked, following her.

"No cause they want to Smarty-Mart and being that it's my day off I don't even want to _think_ about that place."

"Yeah, but don't you get an employee discount?"

"Not enough to make me go in there if I don't have to," she grumbled as she sat back down on the couch.

Ron merely shrugged as he sat down beside her. It was an action that would have been unthinkable in high school and would have been weird up to even a few weeks ago when she first moved in. That had largely to do with Ron's ability to over react to change, but it was also due to Bonnie's lingering adherence to "the food chain" from high school. Once she got over the fact that no one was really going to care that she was talking to a "froob", in her own words, she was able to put aside her past judgements about him and see him for the nice guy that he was. He was still incredibly goofy, but more in comical way than "bang your head against the wall" way. At the very least he was getting along better with her than he was Shego.

"So if you're not going to the store what do you have planned for the day?" he asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she replied with a happy sigh. "I'm going to sit here and catch up on my all my shows now that I have extended cable again and just...relax."

"Aaahhh, vegging then. One of my favorite pastimes," he said as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned down on the couch a bit.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the show currently on the TV. Unfortunately, Ron was never really into high end fashion that much and quickly lost interest. He desperately wanted to change the channel, but years of being best friends with a girl taught him that you _never_ change the channel when something they really want to watch was on and judging by how intensely Bonnie was focusing on it, she really wanted to watch this show. Which meant he'd have to suffer through it for the next hour or so. At least he could talk during the commercials.

"So how you holding up?" he asked as soon as he saw her attention waver.

"Better than I was a few weeks ago," Bonnie said with a slight sigh. "At least now I don't have to worry about the roof over my head falling on top of me."

"Yeah that last place sounded really bad."

"Oh it was. So glad I don't have to deal with it anymore."

"You just gotta deal with living with Shego," Ron remarked.

"Actually it's not that bad. I mean...sure she wasn't too thrilled with the idea at first, but honestly I wouldn't have been either. And there was that...incident."

"You mean where she caught you and Kim sleeping on the couch?"

Bonnie whipped her head around to stared at him in embarrassed surprise.

"She told you about that?!" she cried out.

Ron winced at the volume. "Well...yeah. But she needed someone to talk to. She said she and Shego worked it out but still needed some reassurance."

"I still can't believe she told you," Bonnie said absently. Her face then scrunched up as she glared daggers at him. "_You_ better not tell anyone!"

"Oh come on Bon-Bon, would I do a thing like that?"

She continued to stare.

"OK maybe I would. But it wouldn't be on purpose. And I swear I won't tell another living soul."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," he reassured as he crossed his finger over his heart.

"And your little rat thing?"

"What Rufus?"

"'Ello!" Rufus greeted as he poked his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Oh he won't tell anyone. Will you Rufus?"

"Nope!" the mole rat agreed, making the "zipped lips" motion.

"Good," Bonnie sighed in relief. "Anyway, once we got that little mistake cleared up Shego and I actually started getting along really well. Turns out we have a lot in common."

"Well you did both use to make Kim's life miserable," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah there was that," she agreed, sounding a bit remorseful. "But aside from that we have the similar tastes in music and fashion, even if she is waaay to into the green and black."

"Does she even own anything that's _not_ one of those colors?"

"Not that I've seen. Course it's not like I want to go routing around through her clothes anyway. I'm not really interested in seeing what kind of 'special things' she might wear for Kim."

Ron shuddered at the thought. "Didn't need to even think about that."

Bonnie gave him a questioning look. "You know you surprise me Ron, most guys would love to hear about things like that."

"Maybe but then again most guys don't have to deal with it being their ex-girlfriend with woman who use to routinely try to kill her."

"You've got a point there. It is kinda weird but...well...let's also kinda sweet. I mean if you see them together you can tell they really care for each other."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "Which is why I'm slowly becoming OK with it, but I think there are always gonna be...issues for me."

The brunette nodded slowly as she looked towards the TV again. Her show was back on and as much as she just wanted to watch it, the conversation made her realize there was something she really needed to say to Ron before she could enjoy herself again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Nah, it's OK, just things I gotta work through," Ron said with a wave of his head.

"Not about that. I mean I _am_ sorry about that, but mostly I'm sorry that I was always putting you two down."

He blinked a few times as he processed the admission. "Oh. Well...you're forgiven. That was a long time ago."

"Still doesn't excuse it. I was just...jealous of you two."

"Really?"

"Well yeah!" she remarked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean you two where the fairytale couple that everyone loved. And me...well when Brick graduated he pretty much said 'Goodbye' and just left without a second thought."

"I don't think Brick _ever_ had a second though," Ron joked, trying to cheer her up.

A quick smile tugged at Bonnie's lips as she chuckled a bit.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But he was the star quarterback and I was a cheerleader so I had to go with the food chain."

"I think you put too much stock in that whole 'food chain' thing. I mean, you like who you like, right? What does it matter what other people think?"

"This coming from the guy who's still upset about his ex-girlfriend's new relationship?"

"Never said I followed my own advice," he stated before his eyes quickly looked downcast. "But you're right I guess I'm not really one to talk. At least you found out your ex was kind of a jerk. Imagine breaking up with them because of some vague reason that you two just don't click 'that way' then trying to be happy for them when they're in a new, even weirder relationship, when all you really want to do is get back together."

Bonnie stared at Ron in amazement. She was surprised that not only could he be this deep but also at the fact that he could still be happy for Kim even though he was still broken up about their failed relationship. It was certainly much more than she ever gave him credit for, which just made her feel worse about herself. She tentatively reached over and placed reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Look Ron, I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough and maybe even find someone else out there," she tried to comfort him.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm just having my usual bad luck with the ladies," he muttered. He paused for a moment as he looked over at her. "Say Bonnie, what are you-"

"We're back!" Kim's voice rang out through the house.

_Kim Possible: Moment Killer,_ Ron thought as he and Bonnie got up off the couch to help Kim and Shego with the groceries.

When they reached the door, they were met with the sight of Kim pulling Shin's stroller through the threshold while Shego followed close behind carrying six plastic grocery bags.

"Is that it?" Ron asked, pointing to the bags.

"Oh you wish," Shego remarked. "There's still more out in the car so you two better chop to it."

"Why is we're suddenly drafted into to this?" Bonnie shot back.

"Because we're gracious enough let you live here. Not to mention the fact that some of this stuff is yours and as for you," Shego said, pointing to Ron, "you're here all the time anyway so you might as well help out."

"Hate to admit it, but she has a point," Ron relented.

"Fine!" Bonnie sighed in frustration before walking out to the driveway.

Ron quickly followed her and with the additional help the fairly impressive amount of food was moved from the SUV into the Possible homestead in a matter of minutes. As Ron set the last bag down carefully on the only free spot of counter space left, he couldn't help but let out an amazed whistle.

"So I take you guys go through a lot of food, huh?" he remarked.

"Well we do have four mouths to feed now," Kim said as she began to put some of the groceries in an overhead cupboard.

"Not to mention a frequent fifth," Shego said pointedly towards Ron.

"Hey, at least I cook when I come over here," he defended himself.

"And _some_ do eat more than others," Kim quipped with a glance over her shoulder to Shego.

"Look I told you that already," Shego countered as she placed Shin in her high chair. "I can't help it that this," she took a step back and ignited her plasma powers, "speeds up my metabolism and causes me to burn through food."

"This from the woman who's afraid she'll never lose her baby weight."

"That's a _completely_ different thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Not to break up this warm and fuzzy couples moment, but you did remember to get what I asked for, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it's all right here," Shego said as she placed one of the blue plastic bags on the kitchen table.

"Wait, you don't want to actually go to the store so you make them buy you stuff?" Ron questioned, pointing to Kim and Shego.

"Quite the little racket, isn't it?" Shego retorted.

"Hey I gave you the money for that," Bonnie shot back. "Speaking of which, do you have my change?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give it to you after we get everything put away. Which would go a lot faster if two certain someones would help out."

"Wow really dropping the not-so-subtle hints today Shego," Ron mused as he walked over towards Kim and started to help her. "And this is the woman you want to help you raise your daughter?"

"I'm sure she'll mellow out by then," Kim shrugged. "Besides, at least I know she'll be able to keep Shin in line."

"No doubt about that."

While the four humans continued to put away the groceries, a certain naked mole rat popped his head out of the pocket he usually called home when a familiar scent his hit nose. It continued to twitch as he looked around the kitchen for the source of the wonderful aroma. He let out a squeak of excitement when he figured out it was coming from a bag laying on the kitchen table. Climbing out a little further, he braced himself before making a powerful leap from Ron's pocket to the table. He panicked a bit when it looked like he was going to fall just short of his goal, but thankfully he was able to grab a hold of the table's edge at the last second. With a strained grunt, he pulled himself up to safety and let out a relieved sigh. He then refocused on his goal and made a beeline for the translucent plastic bag. He stuck the top half of his body into it and began to forage through the rest of the food items to get to that sweet, sweet cheese.

What Rufus was unaware of, however, was that while he was stalking cheese, someone was stalking him. Shin had seen his jump from Ron's pocket and onto the table and was now staring at him intently. She had always been fascinated by the little creature but for some reason was forbidden to play with it. But now that both her mommies were distracted and she had the little pink animal in her sights she seemed determined to get a hold of it. She struggled against her table attached to her high chair as she flung her arms forward wildly. After a bit of rocking she was finally able swing herself forward enough to grab the small rodent's tale, causing Rufus to let out a yelp of pain and surprise as he was pulling towards the infant. She cooed happily as she held him close and squeezed him just a little too tightly.

"Help!" he croaked out, but it went unheard by his human friends.

Shin continued to giggled excitedly as he held Rufus as close to her as she would the stuff bear in her crib, completely oblivious to the fact that, unlike her bear, the "stuffing" inside the mole rat where actually internal organs that face a great danger of being crushed on her surprisingly strong grasp. For his part, Rufus did all he could to escape but it just seem like the harder he tried the more her grip tighten. He tried to call out for help a few more times but it came out mostly a sickly wheezing sound. Thankfully, he was sparred an unpleasant demise when Ron finally noticed he wasn't in the boy's pocket anymore.

"Hey, Rufus, where'd you go buddy?" Ron asked, turning away from the counter. He let out a horrified gasp when he saw Shin squeezing the life out of his best, non-human friend. "Rufus!"

The outburst alerted the three women in the room and they turned around to see what was the matter. Upon seeing the sight Ron had, their reaction was much the same but at least two of them were concerned for someone else.

"Shin! No!" Shego admonished her daughter as she came up and tried to take the pet from her hands. The struggled was more difficult than she anticipated. "Come on Shin, be a good girl and let go. You don't know where that thing has been."

The struggled continued on a few a minute longer as Shego really didn't want to do anything to harm her daughter physically or mentally, but she really wanted to get the possibly disease ridden vermin away from her. Shin, in turn, seemed dedicated to holding onto her new toy. In the middle of it all, Rufus was just hoping he'd make it through the ordeal in one piece. Soon enough, though, Shego's superior strength won out and she was able to pry the little critter out of the infant's hand. Shin reacted the way most children do when something they had is taken away from them; she began to cry loudly.

"No, no, it's okay," Shego tried to comfort her as she tossed Rufus aside.

Thankfully, Ron was quick enough on his feet to rush forward and catch the little guy before he could get hurt anymore.

"Rufus, buddy, you OK?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Fine," Rufus squeaked out before he slumped back into Ron's hands.

"Look what you did!" Shego's accusatory voice rang out as she rocked Shin gently in an effort to calm her down again.

"What _I_ did?!" Ron shouted back, holding the naked mole rat just as carefully. "Look what she did to poor Rufus!"

"Well that's your fault for not keeping a better eye on that thing."

"And it's not your fault for keeping a better eye on your child and making sure she doesn't hurt, poor defenseless animals?"

"She's a baby! She doesn't know any better!"

"That's still no excuse."

"What are you insane! I-"

"Alright enough!" Kim shouted, stepping between the two. "Shego, why don't you take Shin into the other room and see if you can't calm her down there?"

Shego continued to glare at Ron and looked like she was going to say something else, but a stern look from Kim made her rethink that decision. Instead she just nodded then walked out of the kitchen while talking sweetly to Shin to try and stop her from crying. Kim sighed and relaxed a bit. That is, until Ron spoke up again.

"Thanks KP," he said.

Kim turned her head towards him and glared.

"Oh don't thank me just yet," she warned. "You were still saying some pretty nasty things about my daughter."

Ron guffawed and stumbled back a bit. "Yeah, but I didn't...I mean...Shego she..."

Kim let out a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, _I_ know you didn't mean any of those things and I'm sure somewhere deep down inside Shego does too. But you can't deny that you were being a little harsh on a child who really _didn't_ know any better."

"Yeah I know," he sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry." He then raised his head when an idea came to him. "Hey how about I make it up to you by staying and cooking dinner?"

"You know it's funny I was about to suggest the same thing," Kim remarked with a smirk.

"I guess that settles it then. Just as long as you can keep Shego from killing me."

"Don't worry I'll handle Shego. Then I'll come back to help you out."

He froze and gave her an uncertain look. "Uh...I don't think that's such a great idea."

"What?" she asked defensively. "I've gotten better since the last time."

"Need I remind you that 'the last time' almost resulted in us having to call the fire department?"

"It was one little fire! We got it under control easily enough."

"Yeah and next time we won't be as lucky. Look just go deal with Shego and Bonnie can help me prepare dinner," he said then glanced over the brunette. "You don't mind helping out, do you?"

"Uh, no course not," she answered, somewhat taken aback by the request. "I just don't know how much help I'm going to be. I'm far from the world's greatest cook. Course I haven't started any fires recently either."

"A little one!" Kim stressed again, knowing that last remark was obviously pointed at her.

"Uh huh. Whatever you need to tell yourself to make it OK," Bonnie retorted.

Kim growled as flashbacks of their high school rivalry began to pop into her mind. She pushed it down and decided to focus on what really mattered; making sure her daughter was alright. As she walked out of the kitchen she noticed Ron and Bonnie already starting to get dinner ready after Ron did one last check to make sure Rufus wasn't seriously hurt. She stood quietly by the archway to watch them for a second and couldn't help but notice how well they were getting along.

_Well I suppose that's something good to come out of this arrangement, _she mused. _They both needed something to make them feel better. Still, I wonder if their getting along a little _too_ well. _She shook her head at that thought. _Those two? No that wouldn't happen. Course most people would have say that about me and Shego. So maybe..._ She looked at them again and saw that Bonnie was laughing rather loudly at one of Ron's jokes. _Then again...nah, it _has_ to be my imagination. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day found Bonnie back at work and lamenting over the fact that her days off never seemed to last very long. She sighed as she swept the pricing gun over the tag of another long sleeved shirt and idly wondered how long it was until her next day off. It always seemed like thinking of that or when her next pay check would be there were the only two things that really helped break up the monotony work. As odd as it sounded, being on the floor with the price gun was even worse then sitting at the register and waiting for someone to show up. The constant repetitive motion of marking on tag and then another and another and another and another just seemed to put her into some kind of hypnotic daze that caused her brain to practically shut down.

It was during one of these painfully long moments that Bonnie found herself staring at the pricing gun while an odd idea formed in her head. She knew it was completely idiotic and immature and if anyone caught her she'd probably die of embarrassment, but she found she just couldn't help herself. She looked from left to right to make sure the coast was clear then turned the gun so the tagging end would face her then slowly began to bring it up to her forehead.

"Hey BonBon!" a familiarly cheery voice greeted.

"GAAAHHH!" Bonnie screamed, nearly threw the gun out of her hands.

She juggled it a few times to regain her grip and when she finally caught it safely she let out a relived sigh before quickly spinning to glare at the person who had frightened her. Not surprisingly she saw Ron standing there with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Stop doing that!" she screamed.

"Doing what?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Scaring me! You did it yesterday with the stupid doorbell and you did it just now when you snuck up behind me!"

"Oh, well...sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," Bonnie accepted with another sigh. "You just surprised me is all." She quickly tagged another shirt then turned back to Ron again. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

In response he held up a pack of T-shirts in his left hand.

"Just doing some clothes shopping. Ten for five bucks, it's a great deal. It's like getting half of them for free!" he enthused.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I forgot you actually shop here for clothes."

"Oh and I forgot you and just about every other girl I know loves to pay triple the price for the _exact same items_!"

"They're not the same!"

"You can say that all you want, but that little banana in the corner does not justify those prices," he remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away and upwards.

"Yeah!" Rufus agreed with his perch on Ron's shoulder as he mimicked the action.

Bonnie was about to speak her mind again when she was interrupted by a customer.

"Excuse me, miss," the woman called out an annoying grating voice. "Where are you size seven dresses?"

The brunette looked the much older and much heavier woman up and down. Obviously this was not a woman who made good fashion choices. The first, and most dramatic, hint of that decision were the bright hot pink spandex pants she was wearing that revealed just a bit _too_ much. Adding to the horror was the blazing yellow polka dotted shirt that was tied in a knot around her waist more out of necessity than style. Topping off the freak show as the woman's nearly foot tall beehive hairdo and green, thick rimmed glasses. Bonnie shuddered at her appearance.

"Well ma'am," she started, forcing herself to sound friendly instead of snarky, "the size seven dresses are over there." She pointed to a rack of clothes on her left. "However, I think you should consider the size eighteen dresses over there," she pointed to a rack on her right.

The woman gapped speechlessly at her for a few seconds, presumably flustered with embarrassment but it was hard to tell through all her heavy rouge.

"Why what exactly are you saying?!" she blurted out angrily.

_Don't say it. Don't say it,_ Bonnie repeated mentally even as she own face started to grow a bit red as she tried to keep her cool.

"I think what she's trying to say is that you either need to buy some bigger dresses or lose some weight. Frankly I don't think either of those options would hurt you," Ron stated matter-of-factly.

Both Bonnie and the woman stared at him in surprise. Bonnie because even though Ron made the remark in his usual easy going manner, it really seemed like he was covering for the remark _she_ wanted to make. The small wink he tossed her way only seemed to strengthen that idea.

As for the woman, well she was mad simply because she felt she was being made a fool of.

"Listen here you rude young man!" she started to scold him.

"Is there a problem over here Bonnie?" a new, yet familiar voice spoke up and made the brunette cringe a bit.

All three participants of the argument turned to see a portly man in glasses and crew cut style hair cut walking up to him. His orange vest and matching tie noted that not only was he a Smarty-Mart employee but a manager as well. One that Bonnie had the misfortune to deal with quite a bit do to her little..."indiscretions." She steeled herself and tried not to look guilty even though she really hadn't done anything wrong, it was just being around him made her nervous. Especially when he already thought she _had_ done something wrong.

"No Mr. Stockwell, there's not a problem here at all," she said shakily.

"There is so! This girl insulted me!" the woman shouted as she jabbed a finger violently towards Bonnie.

"Is this true?" Mr. Stockwell asked, glaring at her.

"Actually no," Ron again came to her rescue. "You see what happened was, this lovely young salesgirl her was trying to offer this woman an sensible option in her clothing choice when for no reason whatsoever she lashed out at her."

Mr. Stockwell eyed Bonnie a second before turning his attention towards Ron.

"You look familiar," he remarked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I should, I come here almost every other day _and_ I'm a subscriber to the Smarty-Mart Price Cutters magazine."

"Still not sure..."

"Ron. Ron Stoppable."

"Oh of course!" Mr. Stockwell exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "Now I remember you. Yes, you certainly are one of our preferred customers. Heck, the way you help promote the store to other customers I always hoped you'd come work for us."

Ron laughed nervously. "Well...that's-that's very generous sir but you know I've got college and all. And helping save the world. Kinda busy for a job."

"Of course, of course. But if you ever want one, it'll be waiting for you," he remarked as he patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you going to help me with my problem or not?" the irritating woman growled.

Mr. Stockwell turned his glare towards her. "Ma'am if one of our _preferred _customers here say there's no problem then there's no problem."

"But _he_ was rude to me as well!" she protested as he pointed to Ron.

"Perhaps ma'am you're just taking things too personally."

The woman gapped incredulously as the seemingly uncaring manager then back and fourth between the salesgirl and the so-called "preferred" customer. Knowing that she had already lost the battle, she slammed a foot down and screamed before waddling off in frustration. The three of them watched her leave and when she was out of sight, Mr. Stockwell looked at Bonnie once again.

"Now Bonnie I do trust you will remember to refrain from lashing out at the customers, right?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, of course Mr. Stockwell. You don't have to worry about that," she promised.

"Good, good. Now if our favorite customer here needs something, please make sure that he gets it, alright?"

"Right."

"And son it was a pleasure to meet you," he said as he shook Ron's hand. "I'd tell you to come back soon but I'm sure you'd do that on your own, now wouldn't you?"

"You know it sir," Ron enthused.

Mr. Stockwell nodded happily before going about his business. Bonnie craned her neck around a column to make sure he was out of ear shot before she sighed in relief and looked at Ron gratefully.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I can't get in trouble again and it's just _so_ hard when you have to put up with people like that all day."

"Yeah I can see it getting tiring," Ron mused. "But it's nothing to worry about. That's what friend's do for each other, right?"

Bonnie smiled a bit at the remark. "Yeah. Still, how about I treat you to lunch as a way of saying thanks? I can get an employee discount at the Pizza Shack in here if you don't mind it."

"Mind it?! I love it!"

"Cheese!" Rufus shouted excitedly.

She chuckled at their passion for slightly overcooked pizza.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Alright, I've got a few minutes til my break so why don't you wait for me there?"

"Already on our way!" he remarked as he turned and practically ran towards the other end of the store were the built in restaurant sat.

Bonnie shook her head in amusement as she watched him leave.

_Well, at least lunch won't be boring today,_ she thought as she went back to tagging the rack of shirts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time lunch finally rolled around, Bonnie found herself exhausted and starving. She found it odd how the simple tasks like pricing items could really wear her out but the big stuff like unpacking boxes and putting items out really didn't phase her that much. She shrugged it off as some weird mental thing and focused on getting lunch. As she neared the entrance to the built-in restaurant she spotted Ron standing eagerly just outside it with Rufus perched on his shoulder looking just as excited as his owner. A smile tugged at Bonnie's lips, brought on by both the sight and the irony of it all. Back in high school if she had seen him with that goofy expression on his face she would have made some cutting remark and just walked right past him. Now here she was about to not only have lunch with him but _pay_ for it as well.

_Kinda funny how things work out,_ she thought. _In a kind of sad and twisted way._

She pushed that thought aside and widened her smile as she waved to get Ron's attention. He waved back before walking up to meet her half way.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," he joked.

"Nah, I just got a bit behind after having to deal with a few more customers," she explained as they walked into the Pizza Shack.

"Wasn't like the lady from before, was it?"

"No. Occasionally I do get _some_ nice customers. Though they are few and far between." She pushed aside all thoughts of customers and looked up at the menu above the counter. "So what do you guys want?"

"Cheese!" Rufus cheered as he raised a paw excitedly into the air.

"Should have seen that coming," Bonnie quipped. "How about you Ron?"

"Well let's see..." he muttered while he studied the menu.

He was silent for nearly a minute before he let out a loud, exaggerated gasp.

"Have my wildest dreams finally come true? Have they found the most badical food combo since the creation of the Naco? Is there really a taco pizza?!" he exclaimed in his usually over dramatic way.

"Uh...yes?" the clerk behind the countered answered, even if he did feel slightly afraid at the moment.

"So let me guess, taco pizza?" Bonnie deadpaned.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Okay, okay, just tone it down," she said as she looked around at the all the people who were now staring at the.

"Oh sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I just get a little excited at these kinda things."

"Yeah no duh. Why don't you just go find a booth and let me take care of the rest?"

"Alright."

Bonnie shook her head a little in bemusement as she watched him walked over to one of the corner booths.

"Nice boyfriend," the clerk remarked.

She spun around and looked at him incredulously

"He's not my boyfriend!" she proclaimed adamantly.

"Uh huh. So you just put up with his antics because...?"

"Look I don't need to explain myself to you," she remarked, feeling an odd scene of deja vu. "Just take my order."

"Whatever."

After a rather tense wait for her order, Bonnie moved away from the counter as quickly as she could. Part of it was so no one would see her using her employee discount to buy something for a friend, which was against the rules although everyone did it, but it was mostly to get away from the annoying clerk who kept insisting the she and Ron were dating. Sure she was only friendly terms with him now, but dating? Hardly. She liked to believe that even with her spell of bad luck lately she could do better than Stoppable. OK, so maybe he wasn't as big a froob as she thought he was in high school, he still wasn't anywhere near her type.

Although "her type" did leave her in a horrible situation with no one at all to comfort her, so maybe it was time for a change. But still...

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" she muttered as she was pulled back to reality.

When she became fully aware of her surroundings she noticed that not only had she gotten them both drinks but was now sitting in the booth across from him. She felt a little freaked at having been _that_ lost in her thoughts but didn't want him to know that.

"Oh," she commented when she realized what he had asked. "It's nothing really. Just thinking about something."

He looked at her skeptically for a second but then simply shrugged.

"If you say so," he muttered as he reached over for his pizza.

"Here, I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a regular soda," she explained, handing the drink to him.

"That's fine."

She nodded and the two of them began to eat their lunch in relative silence. Aside from the usual background noise of idle chatter from the other patrons, the biggest noise they heard was Rufus chomping happily away at his slice of double cheese pizza. It was a comfortable silence though, the kind shared between good friends when nothing needs to be said. Of course, Ron being who he was, eventually broke the silence.

"Oh. I never did say I was sorry, huh?" he asked.

Bonnie blinked as she felt she missed something important. "For what?"

"Well..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "See when I first saw you working here I kinda...thought it was funny."

Her eyes widened in shock just a second before they narrowed for her to glare a hole right through him.

"I know, I know, that was wrong!" he said quickly. "But...well with what happened in high school and all I just couldn't help but think it was funny this is where you ended up. Course then I learned about what actually happened and it wasn't funny anymore and I felt like a real jerk. So I'm saying I'm sorry."

She continued to glare at him a few seconds longer before she gave up with a small sigh and leaned back against the smooth, plastic booth chair.

"No it's not all you're fault," she said softly. "It's like I told Kim, I was a real bitch in high school so you two had the right to laugh at my misfortune. I mean I would have done it if our roles were reversed."

"Well _that's_ pleasant to know," Ron grumbled.

"Yeah it doesn't make me feel good about myself right now. And as long as we're apologizing for things, I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said about in high school. I was just stupid back then."

"Eh, forget about it," he advised with a dismissive wave. "It's in the past, right? Can't worry about the past. Cause...you know...history is a...doomed subject. Or something."

She chuckled. "Yeah something like that." She then looked serious again. "But...you're really willing to forgive all that stuff?"

"Yeah, sure. I had a feeling you weren't really a bad person underneath it all, just like you said caught up into the whole 'food chain' thing. I mean without all that stuff we've been getting along pretty great, haven't we?"

"Well...yeah, actually."

"See? So it's cool."

Bonnie just stared at him in amazement. After everything thing she did to him, all the snide remarks, the constant berating of the Mad Dog and even gloating when he and Kim broke up, and he didn't so much as carry a grudge. It was just unbelievable.

_So not only is he a bit of a goofball but he's inhumanly forgiving too, _she thought in amazement. _And in the right like he's actually kinda cute._

"Wait. What?" she asked herself aloud.

"What?" Ron asked back, looking up from his last bit of pizza.

"What?" she replied still confused.

"What about what?"

Bonnie shook her head to clear it. "It's nothing. I was just...thinking about something."

"O...kay," Ron replied, looking at her suspiciously. "Well anyway, I hate to eat and run like this but I do gotta get home and start working on a paper. Even if it is community college there's still a lot of homework. When will the torture end?!"

"Hey it could be worse, you could have _my_ life right now," she joked.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Wait, that didn't come out right. Uh...I think I should just go before I say something else wrong or stupid. Or both. So see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya."

She watched as he picked up his tray and dumped the paper plate and used napkins from his and Rufus' meal into a nearby garbage can. She found herself still watching him as he exited the small restaurant and disappeared from sight around the corner. She then leaned forward on the table and rest her head in her hands, trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking and feeling. It was very confusing and a little nauseating for her old self, but she really did think she was starting to...like Ron. In the "more than friends" kinda way.

_But why him? _she asked herself. _Out of everyone I could have fallen for it was _him?_ Maybe my life really has hit rock bottom? Is it really that bad though? He is a nice guy, just a bit...weird. Maybe I can train him out of that though. _

Her inner musing was cut short when she happened to glance over to the counter and noticed the clerk from before was giving her a very smug look. She scowled at him and took great delight in watching him jump back a bit in fear. It was nice to know at least _one_ thing was still the same for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Ron, hurry up!" Kim called from the front door.

"I'm coming, coming!" his he replied as he came hopping into the room while trying to put on his left shoe. "Man I really wish Wade would sometime give us a _little_ bit of an advanced warning before he calls us with a mission."

"It's not like there's a time table for this stuff," she retorted. "Just be glad there was an extra set of your mission clothes here."

"Yeah I've been wondering where this set when to."

"Yeah, _that_ we're gonna talk about later. Right now we need to go," she instructed as she opened the door and waved for him to go first.

She then looked over to the girl who was sitting on the couch and focusing on the TV.

"Bonnie can you tell Shego we had to go on a mission and not to worry cause I should be back in time for dinner? And if I'm not I'll make sure to call."

"Out on mission, if late you'll call," the brunette replied with a distracted voice.

Kim looked at her unconvincingly for a second but unfortunately didn't have time to really argue. Once Ron was clear of the door she followed suit and closed it behind them. Once they were gone Bonnie let out a sigh and fell down over onto the couch. What Kim hadn't known was that while it looked like she was focusing on the show on the TV, she was really looking at the reflection the screen was casting. Namely that of Ron's backside as he came jumping into the room and especially when he walked out the door.

It had been a few days since their impromptu lunch, and Bonnie was still reeling from the little revelation she had. The worst part was she really wasn't sure if she should be fighting it or embracing it. On the one hand, Ron was a really nice guy and probably would be the best guy she ever went out with. On the other hand she just couldn't seem to get past her old feelings of him and the thought of what people might think if they saw them out together. The really frustrating part was that she _knew_ that it was completely stupid, but she just couldn't get over it. She needed someone to talk to about it and the only person she felt comfortable talking to about that was Shego.

Unfortunately, Kim had been mission-less for awhile and spent most, if not all, of her free time with the older woman. While she knew she'd have to tell Kim eventually, Bonnie just wasn't ready to talk about it in front of her. But now that she finally had the time she needed, she could not only take the redhead's message to her partner but also have the one-on-one chat she needed so desperately.

She picked herself up off the couch and headed for the basement where she knew Shego was training. Even as she stood in front of the closed door, the steady pounding rhythm of workout music hit her ears. She braced herself for the loud music then pulled open the door and made her way down the stairs. Once she cleared the section of overhanging wall, the full sight of the basement/gym came into view. For something that was just suppose to be a home gym, it really was decked out quite well with the latest in exercise equipment from treadmills and stationary bikes to a few weight lifting machines and barbells.

Of course the section that got the most use was the "sparring section" which consisted of several padded mats along the floors and part of the wall in addition to a few punching bags, one of which was currently in use. Shego stood before it decked in what Bonnie quickly discovered was her usual workout attire. It consisted of a neon green sports bra and black bike shorts with a green stripe running down the sides of her legs. Her hands and feet where all wrapped up in fighter's tape and being that it _was_ Shego, her right hand and foot were wrapped up in black tape while her left side was wrapped in green tape. Her hair was held back in a loose pony tail by a surprisingly pink bow that looked both odd and yet somehow fitting. Bonnie stood there for a moment and watched her as she punched to the rhythm of the music. The song certainly did have a catchy beat to it, but the lyrics were a little off putting.

_I like your booty but I'm not gay_

_I like your booty but I'm not gay_

_I like your booty but I'm not gay_

_(Boot gay!)_

_I like your booty but I'm not gay_

_(Gay, gay booty!)_

_I like your booty but I'm not gay_

Bonnie tilted her head in confusion at the song and more importantly who was listening to it. She wasn't quite sure if Shego was listening to it cause she liked the beat or for the irony or both. What was especially off putting were the samples of what sounded like a man grunting in pain spliced throughout the song.

"Shego!" she called out over the pounding music.

The woman in question stopped her motions and turned her head towards the brunette. She raised an index finger in the classic "Wait a second" motion then reached over to a small table nearby and picked up a remote to turn down the in wall stereo.

"What's up?" she asked as she set the remote down and picked up a towel to wipe the sweat from her face.

"That's kinda what I want to know," Bonnie remarked, nodding towards the stereo.

"You mean the song?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, it's harmless fun. It's a good beat to work out too and I like it. It's a good song.

_Gay sex!_

The two looked at each other after the song's whispered announcement.

"I still stand by my statement," Shego said with a shrug.

"Yeah _you_ probably would like it," Bonnie joked.

"Well...Kimmie _can_ do some amazing things in the bedroom when prodded. And I _do_ like her booty."

"OK that's _much _more than I ever wanted to know about you two. It's bad enough I have to hear Kim when you two are...alone."

"Yeah she can be a screamer," Shego said with a wistful look on her face. She snapped out of it and refocused on Bonnie. "But I seriously doubt that's why you're here."

"Well I do have a message from Kim to deliver. She said she's gone on a mission and well try to make it back for dinner tonight but no promises."

"As always. I swear I can't wait til I'm back in fighting shape. It'll be nice to get out there and mix it up again."

"Well you look like you're in pretty good shape to me," the brown hair girl complimented as she stared at Shego's exposed stomach.

She smirked in response. "Making a pass at me, are you?"

Bonnie looked horrified. "What?! No!"

"Your loss," the older woman shrugged again. "Course doesn't matter to me cause I'm happy with Kimmie anyway."

As the brunette tried to recover from the rather unexpected joke, Shego grabbed a bottle of water from sitting next to the remote and took a long swig to rehydrate her body. She then gave her forehead a few more passes with the towel before draping it over her shoulders. She noticed Bonnie still looking a little confused and wondered if her joke had hit a nerve.

"You okay?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "You know I was just goofing around, right?"

"Yeah I know," the girl replied. "It just made me remember the other thing I wanted to come down here to talk to you about."

"Which is...?"

"Well...I think I may be ready for dating again."

"Hey that's great! No offense, but it would be nice for you to get out of the house for some other than your job. You gotta go out and have some fun. So you got anyone in mind?"

"Actually yeah and that's the part that's freaking me out."

"Someone I know?"

"You could say that."

"Well then who is it?" Shego asked, taking another sip of water.

"That's the thing...it's Ron."

The pale woman's eyes widened just a second before did a Hollywood worthy spit take, sending water flying half away across the room. She coughed a bit from some backwash and when she finally recovered she just started at the brunette blankly.

"Ron?! Ron Stoppable?!"

"Yeah," Bonnie remarked as she rubbed her left arm self consciously.

"But...why?!"

"That's what I want to know!" she screamed as she threw her hands in the air and started to pace the room. "I mean it's nothing against Ron, but me and him together?! That just seems sooo many levels of wrong! Sick and wrong even!"

"See, now you're starting to sound like him."

"Not helping!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!" Bonnie cried out as she fell down onto a bean bag chair.

Shego sigh at the idea of having to assume a mentor roll again but knew that the kid really need help. She screwed the cap back onto her water then walked over and carefully sat down in the matching green bean bag chair next to the red one Bonnie was in. She idly swished the bottle in her hands as she studied the brunette.

"So...when did this start?" she asked.

"A few days ago. Well...maybe longer, I don't know," Bonnie confessed. "But it really hit hard a few days ago."

"Well what happened?"

"He stood up for me from both this bitchy customer and one of my managers. No one's ever really done that for me before."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Course. When I was carrying Shin, Kim stood up for me all the time. Fighting off all the other villains who're trying to hurt me and her, reassuring me that everything would be alright, checking in on me all the time. When you're use to being independent it's weird having help you along just cause they want to."

"That's exactly how I felt!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I mean we _had_ been getting along better but I didn't think it was to the point where he'd stand up for me like that. It was just...weird. Extremely nice, but weird."

"But it showed you what a good person he is," Shego surmised.

Bonnie nodded.

"And it felt nice to have someone actually care about you enough to do it without you asking or forcing them too."

She nodded again.

"And it made you view them in a different light that you never even considered before."

Another nod.

"Well then," Shego smirked, turning her head towards the other girl. "Congradulations, you've fallen for Stoppable."

"Great," Bonnie muttered, slumping in the chair more.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but is that really that bad?"

"That's the thing, I really just don't know. The part of me that just...needs someone right now says 'No' but the part of me that still sees him as the goofy guy who follows Kim around says 'Yes'."

"Wasn't that part of you that thought of him as Kim's goofy sidekick the part that was also the tremendous bitch in high school?"

"Yes."

"Well look where that's gotten you. I think it's time to stop listening her."

"Maybe," Bonnie sighed. "It just...doesn't seem that easy."

Shego let out a sigh of her own when the particularly unpleasant thought of what she hadto do crossed her mind.

"Well add one more to the list of things I never thought I'd do in my life, stand up for Stoppable," she muttered before turning her full attention to Bonnie. "Look, out of Ron's many, many, _many_ flaws, the one thing the does have going for him is that he's a really sweet guy at heart. I mean when Kim and I hooked up he could have totally gone the classic jealous, psycho ex-boyfriend around and stalked us until something drastic happened. Or he could have just completely stopped talking to Kim all together. But he didn't do either of those. He stood by Kim and accepted that being with me made him happy, even if it killed him. Hell, he even called a truce with me so we wouldn't upset her. Do you know how many guys in the world would do that? I could count them on one hand and still have some fingers left over."

"Well you're right about that," Bonnie remarked bitterly. "Even I'm thinking it's time for me to change my usual type. But to do it so drastically?"

"Yeah that is a huge turn over, but so what? You really want to live your life caring what other people think about you? If you think going out with Ron's going to make you feel better than I say go for it. Yeah it'll be weird, but at the very least you can both say you tried and moved on from their crappy places in life."

Bonnie sat there for a moment and reflected on Shego's words. She had a very good point. Even if it didn't work out, it at least showed she was willing to get back into the dating game. And it _would_ be nice to get back out on a real date and enjoy herself for once instead of dreading the next day of work.

"You're right," she said aloud as she stood up. "Why should I give a damn what people think. If I want to date a goofball like Ron then I'm going to date a goofball like Ron."

"Hey, you could do a lot worse."

"I can and have. It would be nice to go out with a descent guy for once."

"Hell yeah!" Shego cheered then grow serious. "There's just one problem."

"How to keep Ron from freaking out when I ask him out?"

"Nope, how to keep Kim from doing that when you tell her you want to go out with Ron."

The girl's shoulder slumped as her triumphant attitude was quickly deflated.

"Do I have to?" she whined like a little kid asked to take a bath.

"Yes you do," Shego insisted. "Look, like it or not those two still mean a lot to each other and Kim's already gone through a lot of crap with him and their relationship. She's going to find out sooner or later and personally I'd rather have you explain it to her than have Ron just blurt it out."

"I guess so, but why do you care so much?"

"Because _I'm_ the one that's going to have to deal with her one way or another and I'd rather have her as calm as can be so I don't have to deal with her being all...moopy. Cause when she's moopy I get pissed and when I get pissed, I might just run amok in alphabetical order. You get what I'm saying, Bonnie?" she emphasized the first letter in the girl's name.

Said girl swallowed nervously.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell Kim sometime after she gets back from her mission," she agreed.

"Good. Now in the meantime I'm gonna go get a shower so you can do whatever you want," Shego remarked as she stood up as well. "Equipment's wiped down if you want to use it."

"Nah I think I'll just go upstairs and think over what I'm gonna tell Kim."

"Suit yourself."

Bonnie nodded and started up the stairs only to have Shego call out to her half way through.

"Oh and Bonnie."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The two flashed each other a friendly smile before heading their own ways. As she made her way back upstairs, one thought kept going through Bonnie's mind.

_Why's love gotta be so tough?_

**To Be Cotinued...**

**Author's Notes: **And once again I find myself having to move some things around to not make on HUUUUUUGE chapter. So a lot of the things that were going to be in this chapter will make their way into the next one. Including Bonnie telling Kim about her new feelings towards Ron and what I'm sure some of you, I know at least one, has been waiting for: the official date between Ron and Bonnie. Oh it'll be fun. You just wait and see. Muwahahahahahaha!

Oh and the song Shego is listening to during her work out is a real song called, "I Like Your Booty(But I'm Not Gay)". It's the song the Insane-O-Flex plays as it rampages through the city in "Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters". It is a great, great movie and everyone needs to do see it. Now. Go on. Do it. Why don't you want to see it? "Oh cause your local reviewer didn't like it. Guess what? He's 97! Yeah I was there at that screenin'. I couldn't hear the movie over the beeping of his 'Please keep me alive' machine! Here's an idea, go see 'Grindhouse'. Sit there for five hours. See if your ass merges with the seat through the process of osmosis! Or better yet go see 'Slow Burn' with Ray Liotta and L.L. Cool J. Guess what? They play cops! Then, why don't you go behind the theater, get a gun and blow you friggin' head off! You're not good enough to see my bad ass space movie!"

And scene. Sorry, just love that rant from Carl so much that when I get into it I just can't stop. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I'll see you guys around for the next one.


	5. The First Date

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller **

**Chapter 5: The First Date**

Since her talk with Shego, Bonnie had been trying to find time to talk to Kim alone about her newfound feelings for Ron. Unfortunately, it was a lot harder than she would have thought. Between her fluctuating work schedule and Kim always going out on missions, it was rare for them to even see each other let alone have time to talk. Then when they were both in a room together, Ron was usually there and she really didn't think she could handle admitting her feelings to both of them at the same time.

When she finally did manage to find Kim away from Ron, the redhead wasn't exactly alone. She was sitting on the floor to the living room across from Shin and rolling a small red ball between the two of them, an activity the infant seemed to be enjoying quite a bit. Bonnie sat in one of the recliners with a small smile on her face as she watched the mother and daughter play. As much as she wanted to take the opportunity to tell Kim about her feelings for the girl's former boyfriend, she just couldn't bring herself to break up the happy moment.

Thankfully Shego didn't seem to the share that same hang up. When she walked into the room and noticed Bonnie sitting there, she made a few hand motions for the brunette to go talk to Kim. Bonnie pointed to Shin and then shrugged to which Shego rolled her eyes before flailing her hands a bit then pointing again emphatically. Bonnie emphatically pointed to Kim and Shin again and shook her head, causing Shego to make a strangling motion before she finally sighed and walked over to her partner and daughter.

"Hey Kimmie, why don't you let me take Shin into a kitchen for a little snack?" she suggested as she reached down and picked the infant up.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, looking up at her. "Didn't she just eat a little bit ago."

"I'll be fine, trust me. After all, a growing girl needs her food? Isn't that right, huh?" Shego questioned Shin as she rubbed her belly causing the baby to giggle with joy.

"Do you need any help?"

"I think I can feed my own baby by myself Kimmie."

"I know, but I've hardly been able to see her lately."

"You'll get plenty of time for that. And it'll just take a couple of minutes, I promise."

Kim gave a reluctant nod as she leaned back against the coffee table, looking slightly defeated. Shego frowned at seeing her Kimmie looking so depressed, but she knew in the end it was for the best. As she started to leave the room she glanced up at Bonnie.

"Thank you," the brunette mouthed.

"You owe me," Shego mouthed back then left.

Bonnie felt a little nervous about what owing Shego meant, but she decided to worry about that later. Right now she had much more important matters to attend to.

"Hey Kim, can I talk you about something?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Kim replied looking at her over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit on the couch cause it's really kind of important."

The redhead gave her a questioning look before dragging herself to her feet and rounding the coffee table to sit on the couch nearest the chair Bonnie was in.

"OK, so what's the sitch?" she asked.

Bonnie chuckled a bit at hearing the familiar catchphrase aimed at her, but the moment passed quickly as she struggled with what she was going to say.

"Well...it's kind hard for me to talk about cause it's really personal," she started uneasily.

"Is this the 'way too much information' kind of personal?"

"I don't think it's that bad, but it might get you a little freaked.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "OK, now you're scaring me a little."

"It's just...I think I've found someone that I can be...attracted to. Someone close to you."

"It's not Shego is it?"

"What?!" Bonnie screamed incredulously. "No! God what are you thinking?!"

"Well you two _have_ been spending a lot of time alone together lately," Kim reasoned. "And I know first hand how...unexpectedly charming she can be at times."

"Well _some_ of us can spend time around another woman _without_ turning into a lesbian!"

"That's not how it happened at all! We had a bond before all this even happened! Then we had a baby together and that _does_ help bring people closer."

"But me spending some time alone with her automatically makes me a lesbian too?"

"Well I-" Kim started but stopped when she realized Bonnie was actually right. "OK, so maybe that was stupid of me to assume. I'm sorry. But then who else-"

She paused again when only one other person came to mind.

"No," she breathed in disbelief.

"Yes," Bonnie confirmed. "It's Ron."

Kim stared at her, her facial expression telling the brunette that she still couldn't accept this fact.

"Ron?" Kim asked, sounding confused.

"Yes," Bonnie repeated.

"Ron?!"

"Yes."

"RON?!"

"YES! Ron! Ron Stoppable, you're former boyfriend! I have romantic feelings for Ron Stoppable!" Bonnie shouted before letting out an exasperated sigh and falling back into the chair.

Kim just stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at her for nearly a minute before she tried to say something. Unfortunately, her brain couldn't seem to form words at the moment so she simply sputtered several times before she leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. She then stood up and paced the room, looking back at Bonnie occasionally and still having difficulty forming actual words.

"Ron?!" she finally asked again, still looking utterly confused.

"Yes! Can we _please_ move on?!" Bonnie requested.

"I'm sorry but this is just...just..."

"So the drama?"

"Well...yes!" Kim shouted as she sat back down. "It's like when Shego and I admitted our feelings for each other?"

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"For _me_ it is, yeah!"

"Well how do you think _I_ feel?!" the brunette screamed. "I mean Ron's not a bad guy by any means, I just never thought I'd see him _that_ way!"

"Join the club," the redhead muttered.

"You mean the club that you quit?"

Kim glared at her. "Careful there Bonnie, that's still a sensitive area."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you two are still...dealing with things and that's why I decided to talk to you before I told Ron how I felt."

"Shego told you to do this, didn't she?"

Bonnie looked surprised how quickly she worked that out but quickly recovered.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I knew it! She's been trying to get Ron hooked up with someone for awhile now just so she wouldn't feel threatened by him anymore," Kim grumbled.

"Well whatever her reasons, she had a good point. I didn't want you to find out about this when Ron came to the door to pick me up for a date."

"You to made a date?!"

"Not yet, because if you'd been listening, I just told you I wanted to tell you first."

"You didn't _have_ to. It's not like I'm his mother or anything."

"No, you're his ex, which makes the whole thing even _more_ complicated."

"No kidding," Kim said with a sigh. "I _do_ appreciate this though. I probably would have freaked even more if I'd learned about this the way you said. But still...Ron?!"

As much as she wanted to be mad at Kim for still harping on the subject, she just couldn't because at this point it was almost comical. So she gave a quick laugh as she lounged in the chair.

"Yeah, who'd have thought, right?" she remarked.

This drew a laugh from Kim as well.

"Yeah. But then again plenty of people said the same thing about Shego and I. Ron being one of the loudest," she replied.

"Then it's good to know we're all on the same page."

The two girls shared another laugh before falling into an awkward silence.

"So really going to ask him out, huh?" Kim asked.

"Thinking about it. Wanted to run it by you first," Bonnie said.

"Well...I mean I guess I don't have a problem with it. It'll be a little weird at first, but I think I can adjust. It _would_ be nice to see him out with someone and happy again."

"Yeah he's really hung up on you."

"I know," Kim sighed. "He tries to act like he's alright but I can see in it his eyes, he's still hurting a bit. I think he _is_ ready to move on, he just needs someone to move on with."

"And here I am volunteering for the job. Works out well, don't you think?" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Only if you're serious about it. I don't him getting hurt again."

"Kim, I promise I'll do my best not let that happen."

"Good. Because if you do, I'll find out about it and then they'll never find your body. And trust me, I know plenty of people who can make that happen."

Bonnie reeled back a bit in horror as she tried to figure out if Kim was joke or not. The slightly deranged smile the redhead had going on really didn't help matters that much. It slowly turned into a regular smile as she reached out and slapped Bonnie on the knee, causing the brunette to jump more than she expected to.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kim replied cheerfully, just before going back to the scary face. "Or am I?"

"Uh...so...is that a 'yes'?" Bonnie asked, now regretting bringing this up.

"Yes it's a 'yes'," she confirmed, going happy again. "Just make sure you treat him right cause Ron really is a sweet guy."

"Trust me, I've learned that. And again I'll do my best not to hurt him."

"You better, otherwise you know what will happen."

"Right. Um...I'm gonna go and call him now."

"Alright."

"Right," Bonnie nodded before she got up and started to exit the room rather quickly.

She changed another look back at Kim, who was now just smiling normally as she leaned back against the couch and started to watch TV. Bonnie looked at her a minute longer before fully leaving the living room and ducking into her own room. She closed the door behind her then leaned against it with a sigh.

"Note to self: don't ever upset Kim again," she muttered.

Once she got her heart rate under control again, walked over to the night stand by the bed to pick up her phone. She flipped it open then fell down onto the bed as she scrolled through the list of saved numbers until she came to Ron's. She stared nervously at it for several seconds before she finally found the courage to hit the "Send" button. She rolled onto her stomach and placed the phone against her ear, the butterflies in her stomach tightening with every ring. She chewed on her thumbnail a bit and right as she was about to hang up and try again later a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hello, Stoppable residence," Ron greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, uh hi Ron," she answered.

"Oh hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"Well..." she started, not really sure what to say.

_Dammit Bonnie what the hell's wrong with you?! _part of her mind scolded her. _You asked plenty of guys out on dates before during high school, so why are you acting so stupid and shy now?!_

_Because this one's different,_ another part of her mind answered back. _It's not like Brick or Chad or any of the other guys I've dated who just wanted to stare at my chest or butt. Ron's the type of guy who would actually care about me and has feelings. So I _have_ to do this differently so I don't freak him or hurt him someway. Cause if I do...Kim might kill me._

"Uh...hello? Bonnie? You still there?" Ron's voiced called to her.

"Oh yeah, uh, sorry about that," she replied, shaking her head a bit.

"So what did you want?"

"I just wanted to know what you're doing Saturday night."

"Well if a mission doesn't come up then I plan on just sitting back and watching TV while maybe, possibly thinking about starting an assignment that due in like a week. Though that's still plenty of time to-wait are you asking cause you really want to know or are you asking me for like dating reasons?"

"And here I was told you didn't catch on to subtle stuff," Bonnie remarked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"So...you _are_ asking me out?"

"Yep."

There was silence for a minute.

"Is this a joke? Did Shego put you up to this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Only to help kick my butt to ask you out. So what do you say?"

There was more silence followed by a series of sputtering noises.

"Well...I...uh...I mean...we...us...date...that is..." he stammered.

Bonnie's smirk grew into an amused smile as she pictured Ron's fluttered and confused face. As much as she knew she should be on her best behavior she still couldn't help by play with him a bit.

"So...are you saying you _don't_ want to go out on a date with me?" she asked sweetly.

"No! I mean yes! I mean we should go...date...together," he managed to spit out.

"Then that's a yes?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Are you suuuuure?" she smiled even bigger.

"Positive, definitely, one hundred percent sure."

"Good. Then how about you come pick me up at about five we'll have dinner and then catch a movie?"

"Umm...yes, sounds great."

"Good. Oh and could you not bring Rufus will you? It'd just be too weird."

"Uh, okay. I think he can survive on his own for a night."

"Alright, then it's a date."

"Yeah, a date," he replied in a far off voice.

"See you then. Later."

"Yeah, later."

Bonnie closed her cell to turn it off and end the call then rolled over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling as she reflected on what she had just done.

_I made a date with Ron Stoppable,_ she mused. _Wow. The way my life has turned out_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim shifted her legs on the recliner to get comfortable as she flipped another page in her book. As much as she liked spending time with her new family, there were just some times when she wanted to have a moment to herself. This was one of those very rare moments and like so many before it, it didn't last long.

"Kim," a voice whispered.

She looked up from her book to scan the living room but found nothing. Her face scrunched up in confusion but she then shrugged before getting back to her reading.

"Kim!" the voice whispered again, this time a bit more forcefully.

This time Kim placed a bookmark between the pages she was on, then closed the book and got out of the chair. She looked around again and still found no one. Right when she was about to question whether or not she should call Wade to track down a good therapist, she spotted movement from behind the couch out of the corner of her eye. She carefully crept over to it and peered behind it to find...

"Ron?!" she exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well...I was hiding from Bonnie, actually," he said sheepishly as he slowly stood up.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why?"

"Because I don't want to run into her just yet. It's bad luck to see a girl before a date."

Kim sighed and gave him a lopsided grin. "That's a bride before a wedding Ron."

"Either way probably wouldn't be good for me," he muttered as he walked around the couch.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on KP, you know my luck with the ladies has never been that good. And that's when they liked me to begin with! You remember how Bonnie use to be, right?"

"I hope you're not being serious with that question," she remarked. She then softened her expression and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look Ron, Bonnie's changed since then and I really think she has an actual interest in you. If you just be yourself I'm sure it'll all work out."

"But what if that's not good enough? I mean...it wasn't good enough for us," he said softly.

Kim was taken aback by the remark. The fact that he would say something like that told her he was really afraid something might go wrong. It also told her how important this date was for him. Whether it went badly or not it was still the first step in getting him to move on. She gripped his shoulder tighter and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Hey," she spoke gently. "You know that's not why it didn't work out between us. You're a great guy and any girl would be luck to have you."

"Just...not you," he sighed.

"In a romantic sense, no. But you know I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Yeah I know. And I appreciate at it. I just wish sometimes..."

He let the sentence hang and hung his head. Kim stared at him sadly for a second before her arm moved from his shoulder to under his arm then drew him into a tight embrace. Ron was shocked at first but quickly recovered and hugged her back. It was a nice hug. Warm, comforting, and loving. The kind that best friends or family members shared. But not lovers. Those days were long past and at the very core of it, that's what this hug was telling them both.

"It's time to move on Ron," Kim whispered into his ear.

"I know," he whispered.

"Good," she said contently as she pulled back. "And now that you've come to accept that maybe you'll let me give you some dating tips."

"This isn't stuff I did wrong while _we_ were dating, is it?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well...it's stuff I didn't particularly care for."

"What happened to be myself?"

"You can still be yourself. Just not..._all_ of yourself at first."

"Oookay. So what should I do then?"

"First of all, don't take her to Bueno Nacho. Take her somewhere nice. And don't even _think_ about using that coupon book."

"What you mean this?" he asked, pulling a small paper booklet out of his pocket.

"You still have that?" she asked in horror and amazement. "Wait, those still can't be any good."

"Oh you mean from last year? Nah they ran out. That's why I got a whole new one."

"Why?!"

"Oh come on KP, there's some good stuff in here!" he replied, waving the book enthusiastically.

"No, there's not," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know you had fun with some of them."

"Not commenting."

Ron leaned towards here with a playful grin on his face.

"Come on, you can admit it. I won't tell anyone," he coaxed, waving the book in her face.

"No I didn't! I hated that stupid book!" she shouted. "In fact, give me that thing!"

Her hand shot forward and snatched it out of his hands so fast he didn't realize it was gone until a few seconds afterwards. He let out a panicked squeal and tried to take it back from her, but naturally he was no match for her quick reflexes and athletic skill. She easily back flipped over the recliner to the middle of the living room.

"Oh Shego honey," she called out.

"Yo," Shego remarked, stepping into the archway leading into the hallway.

"Catch," Kim said as she tossed the book towards her.

Shego caught it effortlessly and gave it a curious look.

"What the...?" she muttered as she flipped through the coupons. "Wow. These things are worse than carnival prizes."

"They are not!" Ron shouted defensively.

"So what do you want me to do with this thing?" Shego asked Kim, ignoring the blonde's outburst.

"Torch it!" she declared.

At the sight of Ron's horrified face, Shego's lips spread into a sadistic smile as she held out her hand and turned it over to hold the coupon book up. He tried to sprint across the room to save his precious date planner but was stopped by a hand to the forehead by Kim. Try as he might he just couldn't seem to force his way past her. So he had to watch as Shego's hand erupted into familiar green and black flames and quickly reduced to the pink paper into blackened ash.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed as he fell to his knees in defeated.

Rufus jumped out of his pocket and took a similar position.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed alongside his human friend.

"Dail it down Ron," Kim said in an annoyed voice.

"But...you...you...I thought we're still friends!"

"We are. Which is why as your friend I had to destroy that book so you wouldn't annoy another girlfriend. Believe me, you'll thank me in the long run."

"But...but what am I suppose to do now?" he ask almost pathetically.

"You can start by stopping the dramatics and getting off my floor."

He let out an said moan but stood up all the same.

"Good," Kim replied, straightening out his shirt. "Now go home, take a few deep breaths and figure out a nice place to take Bonnie. And call me back for advice on what you should wear."

"Really? Cause I was thinking-" he started.

"Just call me before hand, OK?"

"I'd listen to her if I were you Ron," Shego advised.

"Yeah well, you're not me," he shot back.

"Thank God for that."

"How is that helping?" Kim snipped at Shego, who merely shrugged. She rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Ron. "Look I trust you to do alright on your own, I just want to do some...fine tuning."

"Well...alright. If you think it'll help," he accepted.

"I do."

"OK. I guess I better get going then. Got a lot to think about. Come on Rufus."

Rufus nodded and jumped back into his pocket right as he was turning and walking towards the door. He gave Kim one last waved before exiting his friend's home. Kim returned the wave and even continued to do so when she spotted him through the window. After he vanished from sight she let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders a bit.

"So did he really use that coupon book on your dates?" Shego asked, now standing right beside her.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it," she remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully to which Ron was very grateful for as it gave him time to think of where to take Bonnie. He had called Friday afternoon to tell her he had come up with the most bon digty place eat but refused to tell her where exactly. It was a fact that made both Bonnie and Kim nervous, but to her credit Kim continued to reassure the brunette that everything would work out just fine.

She just hoped she was telling the truth.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, Kim felt she was probably just as nervous as Bonnie. She wasn't sure why, she just was. Maybe because she knew it was important for both Ron and Bonnie in moving on with their lives and maybe finding some happiness. Or maybe she was just getting _way_ too involved in all this. Either way, she sought comfort in Shego's arms as the two sat on the couch while waiting for Ron to show up and for Bonnie to come out of her room.

The brunette had insisted on staying in there until Ron arrived so she could make some sort of "grand entrance". Neither Kim nor Shego really understood it, so instead they just amused themselves by watching Shin play with her letter blocks on the floor. Kim smiled as she snuggled against Shego even more while the arm Shego had around her squeezed just a little tighter.

The scene of domestic bless was broken, however, by the sudden sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the house.

"Well look who actually decided to show up," Shego said snarkily.

"What did I tell you?" Kim asked, glaring at her a bit.

She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, be nice I know."

"That's my girl," the redhead remarked happily as she gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up to answer the door.

"You're getting _way_ too involved in this!"

Kim merely stuck her tongue out as a retort then turned and opened the door. As expected she found Ron standing on the other side in a surprisingly wrinkle free button up shirt. It's light blue color nicely complimented the tan slacks he was wearing. He still had his usual sneakers on, but Kim was sure they'd go unnoticed. Especially considering the large bouquet of flowers he was holding.

"What's with the flowers Ron?" Kim asked as she stepped back to let him in.

"I thought you're suppose to give flowers on a first date," he said unsurely as he walked in.

"I don't remember ever getting flowers."

Ron's pupils seemed to shrink with the fear of possible physical harm.

"Well...I...didn't...I mean...we already knew each other so I didn't think you'd want any," he managed to say.

Kim continued to glare at him a moment longer before a smile crept along her face and she started to chuckle.

"It's alright Ron, I'm not going to hurt you," she remarked, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It was just a but surprising is all."

"I just want to make sure everything will go alright," he confessed as they walked into the living room.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Shego turned her head to the duo as they stepped into the living room. She seemed even more surprised at Ron's appearance than Kim.

"Wow Stoppable, I gotta say you almost look like a guy," she quipped.

This time Kim's glare was directed towards Shego, who merely shrugged before turning her attention back to Shin.

"Don't worry about her," Kim told him. "She's just well..."

"Shego," Ron muttered.

"That's me," the pale woman retorted without looking.

"Anyway," Kim spoke up, trying to get things back on track. "I'm sure the person who you really want to impress with it, will be impressed. Now that you're finally here Ron!"

The blonde boy looked at his best friend in confusion as she practically screamed the last part of her sentence.

"Are you feeling alright KP?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh I'm just fine Ron!" she replied, again putting an undo emphasis on his name.

Just as he was about to question her again, the sound of a door unlatching caught his attention and he turned to watch as the archway into the living room was quickly filled with a vision of beauty. Bonnie stood in the middle of the wooden archway decked out in a low cut red dress held up only by a pair of thin straps and her own moderately endowed bosom. A pair of red pumps and a small red choker highlighted the outfit as did her cheerful smile.

Ron stood froze to the spot where he stood and simply stared at her with his mouth hanging open dumbly. He always knew that Bonnie was a girl who could be defined as "hot" but right now the word "gorgeous" was running through his mind. And for some reason this...goddess standing there actually wanted to date _him._

Kim shook her head at Ron's rather predictable reaction and brought a hand up to gently close his mouth before giving him a shove forward with her elbow. The action brought him out of his daze enough for him to walk unsteadily forward and hold out the bouquet to her.

"Flowers. For. You," he said, sounding very similar to the monster from the old Frankenstein movies.

Bonnie's smile widened a bit as she took the flowers from him and gave them a quick whiff.

"They're beautiful," she said softly.

"Not as much as you," Ron muttered sheepishly.

"Awww."

"Ugh," Shego groaned in disgusted, only to be slapped in the back of the head by Kim. "Hey!"

Shin cooed happily and clapped her hands at the display her mommies were putting on, causing Shego cross her arms over her chest in a sulk while she muttered something under her breath. Kim ignored her and walked up to Bonnie.

"Why don't I take these," she advised, carefully taking the flowers from the brunette's hands, "and put them in some water while you two go out on your date."

"That sounds good. Thanks Kim," Bonnie said as she walked forward and hooked an arm around Ron's. "Come on Ronnie, time to treat one of the most beautiful girls in Middleton to a night out on the town."

Ron nodded a little absently as he allowed himself to get led out the door. The sound of the latch clicking back into place seem to snap something inside Kim's mind.

"Oh!" she shouted, as if remembering something important. "_Now_ I know why that dressed seemed so familiar!"

"What are you babbling about?" Shego asked, looking over her shoulder at her.

"The dress Bonnie was wearing. It was the same one she wore when she went out with Brick while we're bonded together."

Shego raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Oh now _this_ I gotta hear about."

"No you don't. It was really embarrassing."

"That just makes me want to hear it even more."

"Look it's a long story."

"We got all night. You know, unless of course Ron screws this up."

Kim glared at her. "He is _not_ going to screw this up."

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me," the redhead remarked with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two exited the house, Bonnie was surprised at what she saw in the driveway. Or rather what she _didn't_ see. Instead of Ron's almost trademark Fearless Ferret scooter that he rode through most of highschool, an actual car sat in the driveway. It was nothing really fancy, just a four door, dark green car that could be seen just about everywhere nowadays, but the fact that it had more than two wheels and a roof was certainly a big plus. Still, it left her with one very important question.

"You have a car?!" she exclaimed in almost total shock.

"Well...actually it's my dad's," Ron explained sheepishly. "Once I told my parents I had a date they were really excited and let me borrow the car and one of my dad's credit cards."

"So much for that old stereotype," Bonnie remarked.

"What stereo..." he started to ask when his eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "Hey! That's not cool!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"Just try not to make a habit of it," he muttered as he walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for her.

She nodded at him with a smile then carefully sat down inside the car. Once she swung her legs inside, Ron closed the door before walking over to his side and getting in himself. After they fastened their seatbelts, Ron turned his head so he could look behind him as he backed out, glancing down just enough to notice how perfectly the seatbelt strap fit between Bonnie's breasts. He pushed the thought down for the moment to concentrate and the second he was out of the driveway he turned around again, taking another quick glance as he did so.

Bonnie noticed his wandering eyes and decided to have a little fun with them. She wiggled a bit to act like she was trying to get more comfortable and in the process arched her back slightly to push her chest against the strap further. This also had the unintentional event of causing her skirt to slide up slightly, but she found it helped get a stronger reaction. Ron's face turned a bit red in either a heated flush or embarrassed blush as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He tried to snap out of it by pressing the gas pedal, but since the car was still in reverse, it rolled backwards a bit instead of the expected forwards. He let out a slight yelp then slammed on the breaks, causing them both to jar forward a bit. He gave her a nervous smile before putting the car in the right gear and finally heading out.

"Remind me again, you _did_ pass diver's ed, right?" Bonnie quipped.

"Yes I did! I got a very gentlemanly C...minus," he explained, muttering the last part with a slight dip of his head.

"Well _that_ makes me feel safe."

"What did we agree on with the joking?"

"I thought it was just the one."

"Well...I...that...is..."

"Oh lighten up, I'm just having some fun," she said as she laid a hand on his arm.

He tensed nervously for a second at her touch, but quickly relaxed and learned to enjoy it. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before she pulled her hand back and rested it with her other on her lap. There were a few minutes of silence between them as they traveled through the town, broken only when Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her.

"So where are we going anyway?" she asked. "It better not be Bueno Nacho."

Ron guffawed and gave her a quick look of shock then concentrated on the road again.

"What is it everyone has against Bueno Nacho?!" he shouted erratically.

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just not a great place for a first date. Or _any_ date for that matter."

"As long as we're in agreement that it's still a great place," he nodded solemnly. "And no, we're not going there. Kim already talked to me about that."

"Then I really need to thank her," Bonnie remarked with a half grin.

Ron scowled but let it past. "Anyway," he stressed, bringing the conversation back to topic. "I found out there's a bon diggty place in the mall plaza where we can eat and still have time to catch a movie."

"This place doesn't accept coupons does it?"

"Who told you...?!" he started but then stopped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Shego told you, didn't she?"

Bonnie chuckled at his reaction. "She might have let something slip."

"She told you so you wouldn't go out with me, didn't she? Why is she always against me?!"

"Calm down. I think it was more of a warning of what I should expect. I will agree though it was probably for the best that you didn't use any of them, Coupon Boy."

"Oh! Is everyone around me afraid of free stuff?!"

"Not when it's _good_ free stuff, which from what I heard nothing in that book was."

"It's all a matter of perspective," he retorted and then sighed. "But you don't have to worry about that, we're going to a place that's definitely _wasn't_ in the coupon book."

"Good, then we shouldn't have a problem," she said with a confident nod of her head.

Ron glanced over at her for a second, then shrugged and went back to concentrating on the road. They spent the rest of the short trip in relative silence, with the radio providing background noise as they each anticipated how this night would go.

True to his word, Ron pulled into an actual restaurant when they reached the mall's plaza rather than one of the many fast food places scattered about the area. While nothing too fancy it certainly was a step up from his usual hangout at Bueno Nacho. As he helped her out of the car, Bonnie looked up to see the restaurant's name, "Emerald Wednesday's" spelled out in lit up green letters just above the entrance. She smiled as he held the name door for her but was quickly intercepted by one of the white shirted employees as they reached the second set of doors. Once inside they were greeted by a sandy blonde hostess who could only be described as perky in all sense of the word.

"Hi! Welcome to Emerald Wednesday's," she said cheerfully. "Just two tonight?"

"Uh, yeah," Ron answered.

"Smoking or none?"

"None. And a booth if you have one."

"Alright, follow me."

She flashed them an all-too-white smile then stepped out from behind the fake wooden podium and started to walk in front of them, picking up a two bundles of napkin wrapped silverware and menus as she did so. As the two followed her, Ron's eyes traveled down a bit to admire how her pants seemed to fit her just perfectly. An action not missed by Bonnie, who gave him a light jab in the ribs to bring his mind back to their date. He jumped a little bit at her glaring expression and shook his head rapidly to indicate that he wasn't doing anything wrong, but she didn't seem to believe him. Fortunately, he was saved when they hostess suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Well this be OK?" she asked, gesturing to the small booth.

"It's fine!" Ron blurted out, surprising her a bit.

She jumped back but still remained calm as she nodded her head and took a step to the side to allow them to slide into the booth. She then handed them their silverware and menus and after telling them their waiter would be there shortly, she cast a strange look at Ron before going back to the front. Ron flipped open his menu and used the cover to discretely look up at Bonnie, who now had an unreadable look on her face.

"I didn't blow this already, did I?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, no you didn't," she replied with a sad sigh. "Honestly I'm use to the guys I'm going out with checking out the waitresses or hostesses."

"I didn't mean to, I swear. My eyes just had a mind of their own for a second and-"

"Hi, I'm Kevin and I'll be your waiter," a brown haired boy not much older than either of them greeted as he walked up to the table. "What can I get you guys to drink tonight?"

"I'll have a Coke," Ron said.

"I'll have a Diet Coke," Bonnie requested.

"Alright. Any appetizers I can put in for you?"

"Yes, actually, we'll have the..." Ron paused as he looked over the menu again, "Loaded Potato Bacon Bombers."

"Alright. I'll get that put in for you and I'll be right back with your drinks."

As he walked away, Ron noticed that Bonnie titled her head a bit and seemed to focus on something rather intently. When he followed her line of sight he noticed she was checking out their waiter the same way he had been checking out the hostess. His head jerked back around with his mouth hanging open.

"Ooh! You were-" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Just making things even," she remarked with a playful smirk. "So now we can start back on square one."

"Yeah I guess so," he muttered, focusing on his menu again.

Seeing his slightly dejected look, Bonnie decided to make it up to him in a rather unique way. She slipped the pump off her right foot then slowly began to rub it up and down his left shin. The unexpected action caused him to a jump a bit in surprise right as the waiter returned with their drinks. Much like the hostess, he gave the blonde boy an odd look as he set the drinks down.

"So are you ready to order?" he asked, pulling out a note pad and pencil.

"Yes!" Ron said a bit too quickly and loudly. He then cleared his throat as he picked up the menu again. "I believe I'm gonna have the chicken quesadilla."

"As your meal?"

"Yes."

The waiter quirked any eyebrow. "Kay. And for you?" he asked, looking at Bonnie.

"I'll have the chicken Parmesan with a side salad," she informed him.

"What kind of dressing?"

"Cesar."

"Alright," he mumbled as he wrote on the pad. "Then I'll be right back with your appetizer and your salad."

He gave them a polite nod before taking up their menus and walking to the back to put their order in. Ron peeled the wrapper off his straw then slipped it into his glass and took a quick sip of his soda before he leaned back a bit in the booth. He looked over at Bonnie who was just finishing up a sip of her own when her eyes met his. As is usually the case when a pretty girl notices him, Ron suddenly felt very self conscious and began to fidget nervously. The brunette in red giggled at his antics.

"You know, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult at this point," she quipped.

"Wha? Oh no! It's not you at all. It's just some weird thing I do," Ron tried to explain.

"The 'It's not you, it's me excuse'? Pulling that one already?"

"No!" he shouted frantically, drawing the attention of the costumers near him. He chuckled sheepishly as he sunk in the seat a bit and continued to speak more quietly. "It's really not that, I'm just...well the whole dating thing's never really been my strong point."

"That's amazing considering the amount of girls you've either gone out with or had a crush on you," Bonnie countered, taking another sip of her soda.

"It's not _that_ many."

"Well there was the Zita girl for awhile. Then Tara's crush on you. Some Japanese chick named...what is it?"

"Yori," he told her. "How did you hear about that?"

"It came up in a similar conversation Kim and I had."

"Kim told you about that?!"

"Yep," she nodded. "She also told me that Catgirl from the new super team hit on you too."

"But why would she...?"

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe to give me a leg up on the competition? Maybe some pointers on to what to expect or what you might like. I'm sure I could always find some skin tight outfit to squeeze into if that's what you really want."

Again Ron laughed nervously as he pulled at the collar to his shirt which suddenly seemed much tighter under pressure Bonnie's mischievous grin. She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward to take another sip of her soda and inadvertently, or not, give him a slight peak down the top of her dress. He had just over come his confusion and insecurities to look, when the waiter came by with the plate of Potato Bacon Bombers and salad. Bonnie tossed him a quick wink then sat upright as her plate was set down in front of her.

"There you go," the waiter said. "Anything else I can get for you? Some refills perhaps."

"No, I think we're good, Kevin," Ron remarked, sounding slightly annoyed at his timing.

"OK. Then I hope you enjoy and I'll be out in a bit with your meals."

"Is it just me or does it seem like that guy's butting into our date?" Ron whispered suspiciously as Kevin walked away.

"It's just you," Bonnie remarked as she poured the small cup of dressing over her salad.

"I guess," the blonde remarked then reached for one of the bacon and cheese filled potato slices. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

He tried to brush off the question with a wave of his hand which currently held the butter knife he was using to spread sour cream on his snack. Bonnie, however, wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily.

"What?" she insisted.

"I've just been thinking during this whole thing, and really since you first asked me out. I know it's stupid but...well...why me?" he asked, dipping his head slightly as he looked at her unsurely.

Bonnie was surprised by not only the question but also by how much the look he was currently giving her resembled Kim's infamous Puppy Dog Pout. She smiled warmly at him then reached over to place her hand of his free one laying on the table and wrapped her fingers gently around his.

"Because honestly, you're probably the nicest guy I've ever known," she said sincerely.

He blinked at the answer. "Really?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yes."

"Like...ever?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Not even Brick?"

She sighed and started to poke her salad with her fork at the mention of her ex.

"Yeah even him," she admitted. "I mean he wasn't a bad guy per say, but...well let's just say he was a typical jock."

"How so?" Ron asked, sounding a little harsher some of the implications of the sentence.

"It's not as bad as you think," she said, taken slightly aback by his change in tone. "He wasn't really that handsy, but...his eyes did wander a bit." She paused as she tried to think of a good example. "Like tonight for instance. Remember the thing I said about the hostess?"

Ron nodded.

"Well it wouldn't be just her, probably some of the other girls too. And when looking at them he'd be blatantly staring at my chest. You, on the other hand...well I know I've done a lot to tease you cause, well I was just having fun, but to your credit you actually did all you could to _not_ blatantly stare. It's kind of a refreshing change. Nice to know someone is trying to keep chivalry alive."

He blushed a bit at the remark. "Well I'm not really sure about all _that_. I'm just trying to respectful."

"And it's appreciated. Trust me."

They shared a bit quick smile before starting on their separate plates. While Bonnie was rather quite and dignified at eating her salad, the second Ron bit into his food he started to make a series of noises that sounded better suited for the bedroom rather than a crowded restaurant. The brunette looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You two want to get a room?" she joked.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "But these things are really good. Try one."

"No thank you. I get enough unhealthy, greasy food at work."

"Then one more thing won't hurt you. Come on," he said, finishing the last bit off, "you gotta try this."

Her replied was lost to a giggle that she tried to desperately to hide.

"What?" he asked unsurely.

"You've-you've got something on your cheek," she answered between giggles, pointing to a glob of sour cream on his left cheek.

"Oh jeez!" he exclaimed as he took a napkin and wiped the area. "Did I get it?"

She shook her head with another barely contained giggle.

He swiped at it again. "Now?"

"Nope," she smiled then reached down for her own napkin. "Here let me."

She reached across the table and with one quick and careful swipe, removed the mess of food that was giving her such entertainment. She crumbled the napkin around the soiled spot and set it down next to her plate then looked at Ron again.

"There, all better. Just be careful, cause I _do_ want to keep my napkin for my own use. So if you do that again I just might have to get off with my tongue," she teased in a sultry voice.

He shuddered a bit at the idea. "See? Now you're just tempting me to do that."

"Oh an actual flirtatious reply. Finally getting a little more comfortable on this date, are we Mr. Stoppable?"

"A little, yeah."

"Good. I was beginning to think I'd have to carry the whole thing myself."

They smiled at each other again then went back to enjoying their appetizers. Much to the restaurant's credit, as soon as they were done with their plates, the entree was delivered to their table. They thanked the waiter then began to dig in, sharing storied in between bites. Like when they shared lunched at Smarty-Mart, they talked about a few things from school and life in general, but it seemed much more easy now that they knew where they each stood on their feelings. It also helped them talk about their past relationships and what went wrong there to try an avoid those problems. There were some that were still painful, particularly Ron's failed relationship with Kim, but for the most part they found themselves actually enjoying the experience. It felt nice to get it all out, especially to someone who wasn't judging them or going to mock them for letting out such personal information.

Eventually though, the dinner did wined down and once they were both sure they're stuffed, Ron paid the bill and they were quickly on their way to the theater in the main part of the mall. It was there that their date took a slight bad turn as they stood before the row of posters to and figure out what to see.

"I still say 'The Memo Pad' is a prefect date movie," Bonnie insisted.

"And by date movie you mean 'chick flick'," Ron countered. "Now if you want something that's actually worth seeing, 'Bricks of Fury: The Final Brickening' is the culmination of the previous five films."

"You mean culmination of stupidity. The whole thing's nothing by two hours of mindless violence."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I thought you'd get enough of that helping Kim save the world."

"Which is why it's not to watch _other_ people do it for awhile. Besides, what's so great about watching someone read from their diary for two hours?"

"It's not just that!" Bonnie snapped. "It's a story that shows how true love can overcome any obstacle, even someone's failing memory. The main women in it might not be able to remember why she loves her husband but she remembers that she does. It's sweet."

"It's boring," Ron protested. "If I wanted to watch something that would put me to sleep, I'd go back to high school."

"Well we're definitely not seeing that stupid 'Bricks of Fury' movie."

"And we're not seeing 'The Memo Pad'."

"So what does that leave us with?"

They looked back over the posters proclaiming "New Release" above them and saw that only one other movie was available for them to see. It was simply titled "Cooks" with the intriguing tag line, "It's your soul, served to you on a platter of lies and deceit". The poster showed a surprisingly bald Christopher Walken in the foreground holding up a steaming plate of...something. In the background where a few of the other main characters, mostly dressed in chief's coats save for one whole was decked out in military cameo with a bazooka slung over his shoulder. One of the few women characters stole holding a butcher's knife and glared at a pair of chiefs who were arguing with each other while a man in a manager's suit stood in the background with a gun to his head. While all this occurred, a black woman also in a manager's suit held her forehead as a young waiter just stood shrugging. Underneath the picture was a line boasting some of the bigger stars, including Christopher Walken, John Goodmen, Queen Latifah, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Smith and Kathy Bates.

"This looks pretty good. Lots of good people in it," Ron commented.

Bonnie glanced at the poster. "Yeah I've heard some good stuff about it. It's suppose to be pretty funny."

"Well if we can't go action then comedy's always good. So...interested?"

"Yeah sure," she replied, hooking her arm through his. "But we're so coming back to see 'The Memo Pad'."

"Awww man!"

Bonnie ignored his whines as she led him to the ticket booth. After a quick stop off by the concession stand for a small popcorn and some sodas they quickly made their way into the correct theater to they could find what Ron dubbed, 'The perfect seats'. Bonnie really wasn't sure what the difference was, but apparently the blonde boy had his own system worked out that she really didn't want to interfere with. A minute or so later of bouncing around from seat to seat, the two were finally settled in to watch just as the rest of the crowd started to pile in. Ron smirked at his superior seat grabbing skills while Bonnie just rolled her eyes and took a handful of popcorn.

Surprisingly, this turned out to be one of those times the critics were right and the movie actually was quite funny. Though seeing some of the supposedly "true" things that happened in the kitchen, it made Ron seriously reconsider his idea of becoming a world famous chief. Though if he could handle going up against crazy mad scientists trying to take over the world, then a few crazy chiefs with foul mouths and knives couldn't be so bad, right? He just hoped that the current scene of the chief named Paul, played by John Goodman, shooting up a store called Kroger's with a mini gun was one of the made up parts, cause that he probably wouldn't handle.

His concerns faded, however, when he felt Bonnie's hand lay on top of his. She merely smiled when he looked over at her and with a grin of his own he wrapped his fingers around hers. It felt nice to have such intimate contact with someone again, but it did present one problem: the hand that was currently holding the brunette's was also the one had been using to pick out popcorn from the box. He really didn't want to ruin the moment they're having, but he also was feeling the craving for some of the light, crunchy snack. Apparently sensing his distress, Bonnie reached over and scooped up a bundle for him. He chuckled a bit and readily accepted the offer, careful not to bite her fingers. With that done, she took a bit of herself before readjusting her position so she could rest her head on his shoulder. It was a little awkward thanks to the cup holder in between the seats, but neither of them really seemed to mind.

After the movie was finished and the crowd dispersed, Ron stayed behind to see if there was a scene after the credits. He let out a slight groan of disappoint that there wasn't but then got up and went to find Bonnie who had taken off for the restroom with everyone else. He found her waiting in the lobby with some rather large guy apparently hitting on her. From her irritated look it was obviously she wasn't interested, but it seemed he wasn't taking "No" for an answer. Ron looked the guy over and figured him as some college football star/fraternity guy based on his attitude and large build. The kind of guy that could probably easily beat him to a pulp if he wanted to. But still, the guy was acting like a jackass and had to be taught a lesson.

"Uh, excuse me," he said, walking up to the two and putting an arm around Bonnie. "Would you mind not harassing my date?"

The guy blinked in surprise. "THIS is the guy you're on a date with?!" he shouted indignantly, shoving a finger into Ron's chest.

"Yes, this is him," Bonnie replied confidently, snaking an arm around Ron's waist.

"Yeah but look at him! He's just so...so...look at him!"

"Yeah, so? What, jealous he's natural blonde while you had to get yours out of a bottle."

"Oooh, burn," Ron chuckled.

The jock stammered a bit as he put his hands over his hair then growled and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ron. Before anyone could react, his arms shoot forward and grabbed the teenage sidekick's shirt and lifted him off the ground so he could get a eye level.

"That's it! I'm gonna mess you up Twig Boy!" he shouted.

"I don't suppose you'd want to go somewhere and talk about this calmly, would you?" Ron asked lamely.

The jock just growled again and reeled back his right fist.

"Didn't think so. Before you pound me into a pile of mulch can I at least give you a word of advise?"

The larger man just inclined his head to show he was listening.

"See I've been picked up menacingly by a lot of guys, and some girls, over the years and there's one thing they always miss."

"What's that?"

"You never hold a guy so his foot's right in line of the family jewels."

The jock's mouth opened in surprise, but before he could react Ron's foot shot forward and planted itself firmly between his legs. He let out a loud groan then dropped the smaller boy and doubled over in pain. Ron then grabbed Bonnie's hand and made a motion for them to run, but she stood behind long enough to give the fall jerk a kick in the ribs before hopping over his prone form and running off with Ron towards the car, making surprisingly good time despite the pumps she was wearing.

When they reached the car they jumped in as quickly as they could and Ron sped away, barely paying attention to the traffic laws as he did so. It was only after they had put a good distance between the mall and themselves that they relaxed and started to laugh about the incident.

"So is if the 'family jewels' defensive something Kim taught you or something you learned on your own?" Bonnie asked once she calmed down enough to talk.

"A little bit of both," Ron replied uneasily.

"Well, however you learned it was fun watching you use it."

"The guy deserved it, he was a jerk."

"I know. Gah I'm disgusted with myself that I actually use to date guys like that."

Ron glanced over at her unsurely. "So then...you don't mind dating the slightly spastic, often forgotten, luckless in love sidekick to a teen superhero?"

"Not one bit. Especially after he just stood up for me. Which reminds me, you should probably get a reward for that," she said with a smirk.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean KP's always talking about how we should accept rewards cause helping people it's own reward but-"

His rambling stopped when Bonnie leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. His eyes sparkled a bit as his mouth curved back into a goofy looking smile. The brunette giggled a bit as his reaction before settling back into her seat. The were a few minutes of silence as the expression stayed on Ron's face and he was barely aware of anything around him. Fortunately, he was still conscious enough to noticed to the light ahead of them turning red in time to stop, even if it did jerk the car a bit.

"Again, are you _sure_ you're allowed to drive?" Bonnie teased.

"Yes," Ron replied a bit irritably. "So, where do you want to go now?"

"Actually I should probably be getting back to Kim's. I do have to work early tomorrow so I need to get as much sleep as I can."

"That tanks."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "But at least tomorrow I'll be able to tell everyone that I went out on a nice date."

"So then...tonight was enjoyable?"

"Yep. Best date I've had in awhile."

Ron perked up a bit as the satisfied remark and excited glint came to his eye as he started to ring his fingers around the steering wheel.

"Go ahead and say it," Bonnie sighed.

"Booyah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later, the two stood outside the front door to Kim's home. Like many dates before, they stood there a bit awkwardly, not really sure what to say to end it.

"Well...here we are," Ron said lamely.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied.

"So...given the fact that you said you enjoyed yourself tonight, is there any chance for a second date?"

She gave a quick smile before leaning forward and giving him another peck on the cheek.

"I'd say that's highly likely. I just need to check my schedule to see when my next few days off are so we can stay out longer," she told him.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure we'll see each other before then so we can plan out all sorts of fun stuff."

"Like seeing 'The Memo Pad'."

Ron sighed in defeated. "Like seeing 'The Memo Pad'."

"Good. I'll see you around then."

"See ya."

She turned to walk into the house but stopped as soon as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh to hell with it," she muttered.

She then turned around quickly before Ron could leave, cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a full, and somewhat heated, kiss on the lips. Naturally, he was surprised at first, but quickly gave in as his eyes rolled back into his head slightly and his body nearly went limp. When Bonnie broke the kiss she gave the still dazed boy a triumphant smirk before opening the door and stepping into the house.

"Bye!" she said cheerfully.

"Bye," Ron repeated half coherently before stumbling back into the car.

He sat there for a moment, replaying the night's events in his head, especially that very last one there.

"That would be a double booyah!" he cheered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie leaned against the door after she closed it and let out a content sigh. She hadn't been lying when she said that was the best date she had been on in a very, very long time nor when she had told Ron he was the best guy she knew. It still seemed a bit funny after all the jocks and "hawt" guys she dated that she'd end up with the school loser, but given that she wasn't in school anymore it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was a nice guy that treated her respectfully and would stand up for her even if the odds were against him. It was nice to finally have someone she knew she could rely on. Nice and safe.

"So how'd the date go?" a voice asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked around to notice that she had somehow made her way into the living room. The voice had come from Kim who was half covering Shego as the two sat in the green recliner next to the couch and had been watching TV judging by the remote in Shego's hand. A little worried that she had walked in without even realizing it, Bonnie quickly shook the feeling and looked towards the couple with a large smile on her face.

"It went great!" she gushed. "I don't know why it didn't work out between you two, Ron's a great guy."

"Yeah, well...that's nothing I really want to get into right now," Kim said gently. "But wasn't I the one who was telling you Ron was a great guy for...oh I don't know a few years now?"

"OK, OK, so you're right about it," the brunette relented as she slipped out of her pumps. "It just took me awhile to realize that."

"Awhile and really big fall into near poverty and depression," Shego corrected.

"Thanks, I was trying not to think about that."

"Oh don't mind her, she's just grumpy cause it took awhile to put Shin to sleep," Kim remarked with a dismissive wave.

"A job that should have been _yours_ Princess."

"Whatever. So anyway, Bonnie, you said the date when well?"

"Yep. We're even talking about setting up another one. You know, when I can get the time off work."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I know. Speaking of work I better go get a shower and get to bed. I'll fill you in on all the details tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

The two watched as she made her way through the living room and pass the arch the lead into the hallway where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. Kim waited until she heard the sound of a door close and water running before looking at Shego with same look a cat would give a mouse.

"Pay up!" she demanded, holding a hand palm up.

Shego muttered something as she squirmed a bit to reach into her pocket and pull out a fifty dollar bill. She begrudgingly gave it to Kim who merely smirked in return as she fit the money into her own pocket.

"I say double or nothing on the second date," the pale woman remarked.

"You just love losing money to me, don't you?"

"So you in or what?"

"Oh, it's on," Kim grinned.

**To Be Concluded...**

**Author's Notes: **Whew! Loooong chapter there. Sorry, couldn't be helped with all the things I wanted to work in. Should be lucky though as I really did want to have more with Ron and Bonnie's date and an actual scene from the movie they're watching, but it was running long anyway so I cut that out. Hope you guys didn't mind the longer chapter and that it made the wait worth it. I know there's a least one of you out there that's been holding their breath for this chapter. Hope you haven't passed out by now man. Heh.

Normally I don't do this, since I appreciate every review I get, but I'm curious as to whether or not I can do the romance scene well. I'm confident in my ability to do angst, action, and definitely sarcastic comedy, but the quite, intimate moments between characters? No idea. So let me know if you think Ron and Bonnie's date when alright or if it was too cheesy or whatever. It's all helpful in the end. You know, except for dumbass flames but I don't think any of you guys would give me one of those, right? Right?

Oh one more thing. As much as I'm sure it seems like it, the movie "Cooks" isn't just a parody of "Clerks". Sure the name is a take off of it, the concept is actually something a friend and I have been toying with for a few years now. Basically it's a movie based on where we work. At least it started out that way. Now though the more realistic goal is to make it a novel and then see if we can sell the write for a movie. If I can ever pull myself away from fanfiction, I'll actually try to do this. But for now I'm just having too much fun on this series to really focus on anything else. Still...maybe someday. Oh and the actors listed? Those are the ones we've picked out to play our co-workers. That's part of the fun. Heh.

OK, that's all for now. See you guys back here for the final chapter of "The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller". Don't worry, it won't be anywhere near as long as this one.


	6. Life's Little Quirks

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller **

**Chapter 6: Life's Little Quirks**

Bonnie hummed happily as she stood behind the register. After the success of their first date, she agreed to a second one with Ron which went even better. That was of course followed by a third one and so on and so on until they reached the point where they could be officially considered a couple. It felt nice to be back in a relationship, especially one in which she knew the other person actually cared for her as a person. Brick wasn't exactly mean to her or anything, but she could tell at times he was with her only because he was a jock and she was a cheerleader. Though, to be fair, that's why she stayed with him as long as she did. Too wrapped up in the "food chain" to care about real emotions.

But now that she was away from that environment, she could focus on what was truly important: what kind of person her boyfriend was. With Ron the answer was simple; a very kind, loving and loyal person who was with her not just because she was "hot" but because he genuinely cared for her. That was the kind of sentiment that was always missing her in pervious relationships and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how she went for so long with out it. It just felt so good that when she talked Ron was really listening to her, even when it seemed like he wasn't. It was another one of his enduring traits and one that made her wonder yet again why his relationship with Kim didn't work out. They just seemed so perfect for each other and even now with everything that happened between them she could still see a deep connection between them. It just didn't make sense.

But then again Kim's loss was her gain so she didn't let it bother her too much.

The only tiny flaw she could find in Ron was his almost unhealthy love of all things Smarty-Mart. Maybe it was because she still wanted to try and stay trendy with her fashion or maybe it was because she worked there day in and day out and had to deal with all the crap in the store, but she just couldn't figure out why he liked it so much. He was constantly asking her about when new stuff came in or when they're having a sale even though he was already signed up for the mailer. When she pointed that out, he wanted to know if she had any "super secret" information that they weren't printing in the mailer. It could be very...annoying.

_Still if _that's_ the worst thing I can think to say about him, then I think I'm doing pretty good,_ she mused. _And it is kinda fun to watch him get all excited about all the new stuff going on sale. Kinda like a kid at Christmas. Oh God I wonder what he's going to be like _at_ Christmas? I know he doesn't celebrate it but all the sales will probably drive him crazy. Should be fun to watch though. _

Bonnie was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she barely noticed the man walking up to the register until he was right in front of her. She let out a slight "yelp" over surprise before quickly recovering and straightening herself out. When she did, she got a better look at the man and found his scruffy hair, bushy mustache and faded plaid shirt somehow...familiar.

"Can I help you?" she asked, unsurely.

"Actually, I'm kinda here to help you," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Well you may not remember me. My name's Earl Hickey, I was in here a few weeks ago buying a couple of fat woman dresses."

"Oh!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. "Yeah! I _do_ remember you. You're the guy talking about karma and stuff, right?"

"Yeah that's me," he said with a nod.

"So...do you need to buy something else for your list?"

"Well that depends. See, after I left it dawned on me that I might have insulted you by mistake as I was explaining situation. So I went ahead and marked you down on my list here. See," he took out a well used folded paper of yellow notebook paper and showed her one of the edges. "Number 253 on my list, 'Inadvertently called the girl at Smarty-Mart a bitch'."

"Oh. That's nothing really to worry about. Plenty of people have called me that before," she told him uneasily.

"That may be, but I'm willing to be not a lot of those people were trying to get right with karma. So what can I do make this up to you so I can scratch you off my list?"

"Actually, you already helped me out in a way."

"I did?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. When you first told me about karma it got me thinking about all the bad things _I've_ and that I probably did deserve what I was getting. Especially when my apartment collapsed in on me."

Earl raised an eyebrow at that comment but didn't say anything.

"After that I was taken in by someone I use to make fun of in high school...a lot, and I realized that maybe karma was giving me a chance to be a better person. So after some thinking, and some crying, I decided to try and be a better person to see if my luck changed."

"So has it?"

"Actually, yes," she said happily. "I'm living in a much better house and even though I'm just renting a room it's a lot cheaper than my old apartment and it's help me mend some fences from a long time ago. Not to mention make a new friend. And I've even found a new boyfriend."

"Sounds like things are going pretty well for you," he remarked.

"A lot better than they were a few months ago. And it's pretty much all thanks to you. So you can just go ahead and cross me off your list."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile and a quick nod.

Earl shrugged before taking a pencil out of his breast pocket and scratching number 253 off his list. When he was done he placed both the pencil and the list back in his pocket and smiled at Bonnie.

"Well, that was actually one of the easiest ones to do," he mused.

"Glad I could help," Bonnie chuckled.

"I'm glad I could help you. And it seems like things are really starting to turn around for you."

"Yeah. I think now I can even stand to have this job," she said, gesturing around her. "I guess it's not all that bad after all. Who knows? Maybe now that I have people to help me through it I might actually start liking this job."

"Bonnie, Al's out sick tonight so you'll have to work an extra shift in shoes," Mr. Stockwell informed her as he walked by.

"This place is crushing my soul," Bonnie muttered as she hung her head weakly.

Earl stood there a moment longer and looked around uncomfortably at the nearly crying girl.

"Well...good luck!" he encouraged before turning and quickly walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the extra hellish hours she had to spend cramming fat women into shoes that were three times too small for their fat feet, Bonnie found the perfect way to relax; sitting back on the couch and resting her head against the shoulder of her new beau. While it wasn't quite the quality alone time she would have liked, given that Kim was sitting on the other side of him on the couch and Shego was walking back and fourth trying to put Shin to sleep, it was still a rather nice way to kick back after work. Especially after having to deal with the snobbery of her sisters for so long or the den of weirdos from her old building. To be with a group that actually cared for her and didn't just her on how she spoke or how she dressed or even what she ate felt very refreshing. Her sisters might be part of her bloodline, but these people were her real family now and she couldn't ask for anything else.

Well...maybe one more thing.

"Do you _have_ to keep hogging the remote Kim," she muttered, glaring at the redhead over Ron's shoulder.

"Well since it is _my_ TV then I'm gonna have to say 'yes'," Kim replied with a smirk.

"Ugh. Are you always gonna hold that over me?"

"Only when it's convenient."

"Whatever. Just put it on something good," the brunette sighed as she laid her head again's Ron's shoulder again.

"For your information, I was just about to put it on updated Oh Boyz episode of 'Where Are They Now'."

"So two years ago! 'Rollerblading With Celebrities' is about to start."

"We are sooo not watching that."

"Better than a show about a band that's been over twice now."

"But the new show features their current status along with Dex's new solo career."

"I can't believe you still follow him," Bonnie sneered.

"I can't believe you want to see a bunch of has been celebrities making fools of themselves in some desperate attempt to restart their careers," Kim shot back.

"Ladies, ladies," Ron spoke up in a soothing tone. "There's no need to fight. The Ron Man knows exactly what we can watch."

They looked at him expectantly.

"GWA Thursday Night Beatdown is about to start," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No!" Kim, Bonnie and Shego all shouted at once.

"Ooh, I never get to have any fun," he moaned in defeat as he sank into the couch a bit.

"Look how about we throw it on 'Home Remodelers' and watch people freak out of their new, gaudy looking houses?" Shego suggested as she continued to rock Shin gently.

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other for a second then shrugged.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

"Jinx owe me a soda!" Kim stated quickly.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's getting so old," she muttered.

"Only cause I keep beating you to the punch," Kim smirked.

"Well it's nice to see you two are getting along better than in high school," Ron quipped.

"Actually this is a _lot_ better than our old fights," Kim clarified.

"Yeah. We've actually gotten pretty use to living together. More than we did when we had to room together at cheer camp," Bonnie said, shuddering a bit at the memory.

"Oh don't remind me!"

"What, you two didn't get along then?" Ron asked, looking between the two.

They looked at him like he had grown a second head that was speaking French.

"No," Kim started, still staring at him questioningly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well...I just thought with the camp environment and all..." he tried to explained, not sure if it was a good idea or not.

"What about it?" Bonnie asked, staring at him intently.

"I...just had a different idea on how it all worked out."

"I'm going to regret this," Kim muttered, "but how did _you_ think it turned out."

In response to the question, Ron got a far away look in his eyes as he turned his head upwards toward the left slightly and launched into a fantasy he'd had a few times before.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Feathers floated slowly down to the floor of the small wooden cabin. A series of playful, delighted giggles echoed off the walls as Kim and Bonnie sat on the bottom bunk and continued to gently bop each other with soft, downy pillows. They were dressed in nearly identical set of lingerie consisting of a strapless bustier, a pair of panties and thigh high stockings. The only difference between the two were the colors of their apparel. Kim's was a snowy white while Bonnie's was a bitch black.

Well...that wasn't the only difference. Bonnie did fill her bustier out more than Kim did hers, but even her moderate sized bust looked bigger as it was pushed together and jutted out by the tight fabric. Thankfully the tightness of their clothes didn't restrict their movements as they continued their mock fight, smiling and laughing at each other as they did so. Eventually though, they grew tire of their playing and tossed the pillows back onto the bed. They smiled gently at each other as the loose feathers continued to float gently down around them.

"Well, now that we've resolved our differences through a pillow fight," Bonnie started as she placed a hand on one of Kim's thighs, "how about we explore our sexuality."

Kim's smile broadened as she brought a hand up to rest on Bonnie's left cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied sultry as she started to move forward.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Bonnie moved forward as well, her hand moving up from Kim's thigh to the small of her back to hold her steady. Their eyelids slid closed as their mouths opened and drew ever closer to each other. Inch by inch they drew closer and closer, their breaths getting short with anticipation and growling lust until finally...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ron was brought violent out of his story/fantasy by a smack to the back of he head from Bonnie.

"Ow!" he shouted.

Before could bring his hand up to rub the now sore spot, Kim got a blow of her own in.

"Ow!" he repeated, looking at her in surprise.

A third strike came from Shego, who had moved behind him at this point.

"OW!" he shouted again, now finally able to rub the very sore spot as he twisted to glare at her. "You weren't even there!"

"Yeah but that felt like the right thing to do," Shego shrugged. "Besides that serves you right for fantasying about my Kimmie."

"You two weren't even together yet!"

"But you're still thinking about it," Kim countered with a glare.

"Well...you made me!"

"Yeah, _she_ made you come up with the idea of her and me making out in lingerie," Bonnie sneered.

"I just...but I...I didn't..." he stammered before letting out an irritated sigh. "Fine! Make me the bad guy!" he suddenly screamed, throwing his hands into the air. "Just because I dare to share one of my fantasies with you people now I'm somehow the freak! When will this percussion end?!"

He ended his tirade with a large "huff" as he fell back onto the couch in defeat.

"You done?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I think that's it."

"Good. Now just make sure that any future fantasies you have star just me and no one else," she instructed as she curled up against him again.

"I think that's doable," he replied with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well now that _that's_ all taken care of, I'm going to go put Shin to bed. She's finally asleep despite _some_ peoples insane outbursts," Shego informed, glaring at Ron during the last half of her statement. "I guess she really got tuckered out from the busy day we had. Isn't that right baby? Huh? We had a busy day today, didn't we?"

She continued to question Shin in an overly cutise manner and gently tickled her chin as she walked out of the living room. The other three stared at her as she went with Ron looking the most disturbed by the whole thing.

"Okay so am I the only one who finds the 'Shego doing baby talk' thing really sick and wrong?" he asked, which earned him another set of glares from Kim and Bonnie. "Apparently so. I'll just shut up now."

"Good idea," Kim replied.

With that decision made, the three settled in right as the show began to start. Shego returned shortly after the credits to sit down next to Kim, who curled up with her in a similar fashion to how Bonnie was sitting with Ron. Both couples made idle small talk and joked about the supposedly "excitingly new and fresh" house designs that look more like a Fung Shu artist threw up in someone's living room. Of course the best part of the whole was watching people act excited and impressed when you could tell they really didn't like their houses "improvements". Though the ones who actually showed their disgust certainly made the show much more interesting.

Once the show was over, another argument over what to watch broke out before Ron finally snatched the remote and set it on the Comedy Channel. Thankfully there was a stand up special on that calmed the three ladies down again. Or at least as calm as they could be while laughing hysterically and almost rolling off the couch. When it was finally over, everyone's faces were sore from laughter. They took a minute or two to get their breaths and finally calm down again.

"Well that was fun," Kim said, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I think now I definitely need to get some sleep."

"Quitting on me early tonight Princess?" Shego teased as squeezed Kim closer to her.

"Hey you try spending all day in the desert thwarting Prof. Dementor's latest crazy scheme and see how tired you are."

"Excuses, excuses," the pale woman muttered playfully as she stood up, pulling the red head with her.

"Hey KP, you mind if I hang out just a bit longer?" Ron asked.

"Nah, it's fine. Just don't make too much noise so you won't wake up Shin," Kim requested.

"Like you're one to talk about making noise," Bonnie mumbled.

Kim's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Bonnie!"

"Well it's true," her lover agreed.

"Shego!" she shouted, looking at the older woman in shock.

"What? _I'd_ know that better than anyone."

"Well _they_ don't need to know that."

"I already do," Bonnie pointed out. "Remember? I live just down the hall?"

"Fine then _Ron_ doesn't need to know that!"

"You're right about that," Shego mused right before a sly smirk crossed her face. "And I guess we probably should leave them alone. I'm sure Ronnie would love to eat some Bon-Bon."

Ron's face glowed redder than Kim's at that remark and he began to stammer uncontrollably.

"What?! No...I mean yes! I mean...I...I...didn't...would...uh..." he babbled.

"I think we all get the idea," Bonnie spoke up, a small blush forming on her cheeks as well.

Shego smiled wider as her inadvertent two-for-one.

"Well now that my work's done here I shall take my lady and be off!" she proclaimed in an overly heroic fashion, sounding suspiciously like Hego, as she wrapped her arm around Kim's waist.

"Don't mind her, she's just in one of her weird moods today," Kim apologized.

"I'll show you a weird mood," Shego whispered almost seductively as she started to drag the redhead away.

Ron and Bonnie watched rather uneasily as the playful abduction took place, Kim trying to hold a straight face as she pleaded for either of them to help her. The act lasted only until they turned the corner around the archway where she simply dissolved into fits of laughter interrupted by wet, smacking sounds of lips pressing together and soft moans. It was quickly drowned out by the sound of a door closing, leaving the other couple to sit in the couch and marvel.

"Wow. Are they always like that?" Ron asked.

"Actually that's pretty tame for them," Bonnie admitted.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How do you...?"

"More patience than I thought I had and some ear plugs."

Ron chuckled. "I guess that would do it."

Bonnie nodded and looked like she was going to say something else but it was cut off by a loud yawn.

"Oh, excuse me," she replied sleepily. "Guess work took more out of me than I thought."

"Maybe I should get going then and let you get some rest," Ron offered as he started to get up from the couch.

"Actually," she spoked up, placing her hands on his chest to stop him and look up into his eyes. "I was kinda wondering if...maybe...you'd like to...stay?"

He looked down at her questioningly at first before his eyes went wide at what he thought she was implying.

"You...you mean..." he stammered again.

She gave him her own confused look as she raised one eye brow at his response. It then sunk in what he thought she meant.

"Oooh!" she replied, just as surprised as him. "No, not that!"

"Of course not," he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

She smiled gently then placed a hand on his right cheek to turn it back towards her then leaned in and gave him a soft, reassuring kiss.

"It's not that I don't want to do _that_," she said gently. "It's just that I don't want to do that now. I was just wondering if you'd like to share the bed with me. You know, in the laying next to each other kinda way."

As he stared into her soft aqua green eyes, his look of disappointment quickly faced into one of contentment. He smiled back at her while he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward to give her a kiss of his own.

"Well I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but I'd still be a fool to turn down that kind of request from such a lovely lady," he replied charmingly.

"Why Ron Stoppable, you do have a way with words," she smirked before she pulled herself up out of his arms to stand in front of him.

He stood up as well and quickly followed her lead into her own room, staying a few inches behind her to enjoy the view. Realizing what he was doing, Bonnie put a little extra swing into her hips as she made her way into the hallway and down to the bedroom door. She placed her hand on the knob and stopped to look back over her shoulder at Ron.

"Now I hope you know that just because I'm inviting you into my room that doesn't mean you get to do any funny stuff in here," she lectured him playfully.

"I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor," he said, giving the classic scout salute.

"Don't you mean Pixie Girl's honor?" she smirked then pulled the door open.

"Hey! That was just the one time!" he clarified as he followed her in.

What he saw inside surprised him a bit. Mostly due to the fact that the room was surprisingly plain looking. From what he could remember from the few times he had been in the guest room before, not much had really changed except for a new clothes hamper next to the dresser, some posters of pretty boy actors hanging on the walls and a new, violet bed spread. Aside from those minor changes everything else looked the same.

"Didn't feel like redecorating?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Not really," Bonnie replied as she opened one of the dresser drawers. "At first it was because I didn't have that much stuff to put in here but now I've just gotten use to it. Kim has surprisingly good taste in furniture."

He nodded in "half paying attention" way when he realized she was walking right back out of the room.

"Where are you going? I thought we were...?" he asked, inclining his head towards the bed.

"We are. I just want to change into this first," she explained, holding out her arm to show off the white flannel pajamas hanging from it.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I'll be right back, you just stay here and...well do whatever you have to get ready."

She flashed him another quick smile before carefully closing the door and moving quickly into the bathroom. Once inside, she took care of nature's call first before washing her hands then going about the usual nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and switching out of her day clothes and into her pajamas. As she started to button the top up, she paused and looked at herself in the mirror to see exactly how much it _didn't_ cover when not buttoned. While not leaving her completely exposed it really didn't leave that much to the imagination. A smirked crossed her face as she thought about what kind of fun she could have with that and after a moment's thought she buttoned up only the three essential ones over her chest, leaving the rest wide open. She gave a quick wink to her reflection before exiting the bathroom and darting back into her room. When she stepped inside she was a little disappointed to see that Ron had only removed his shoes.

"Tell me you don't sleep in your clothes," she deadpaned as she placed a hand full of clothes on her hip.

"Well not usually but...I...usually don't have anyone else in the bed with me either," Ron explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bonnie let out a slightly annoyed sigh but smiled despite herself. She shook her head as she walked over to the clothes hamper to drop the bundle of clothes in before moving over to the other side of the bed.

"Look I've heard about your pants falling down enough to know you wear boxers and if that's what you usually sleep in then I'm okay with it," she said as she pulled back the covers.

"Well I just thought that...uh..."

His words were lost when she started to crawl onto the bed and he noticed the shirt to her pajamas hung in such away to reveal that she _didn't_ in fact wear a bra to sleep. Knowing exactly what has caught his eye, Bonnie crawled over to him a little slower before sitting up and thus ending his free show.

"Face is up here," she quipped, pointing to her face.

"Uh...what was I saying?" Ron asked, completely stupefied.

"You're trying to explain why wanted to sleep in your clothes."

"I was? That sounds...stupid."

"Exactly. So...lose 'em!"

His earlier anxiety about removing his clothes returned, but the encouraging look on Bonnie's face, along with what he had just seen, helped him get over them real fast. With a shrug, he quickly began to remove his shirt and pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He then slipped into the bed right next to the brunette who leaned forward to give him a quick kiss as she pulled the covers over top of them. When she broke the kiss she laid down fully, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder and slid an arm over his chest. It took Ron a few seconds to get use to the intimate contact but once he did, he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her a bit closer to him.

"Mmmm, this is nice," Bonnie said sleepily.

"Yeah it is," he replied as he closed his eyes. "Just one question? Why am I the one with the least amount of clothes on?"

"Because I'm the pretty one."

"Shouldn't that mean that _you'd_ be the almost naked one then?"

"Not this time big boy. But maybe next time if you're good."

"Booyah," he whispered.

"Exactly," she whispered back.

It took only a few seconds for them both to fall asleep with a content smile on both of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim let out a long yawn and stretched as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, lured there in a still sleepy daze by the promising sounds and smells of cooking food. She ran a hand through her still frazzled hair to scratch the side of her head as she tried to force her eyelids to open all the way. It was only her natural instinct to eat that was guiding her towards the kitchen and the half working part of her mind was amazed she hadn't run into anything yet. It as also trying to figure out when exactly Shego got up to get to the kitchen in time to make breakfast. It was rare for either of them to sleep that much past the other and definitely rare for Shego to wake up early without the assistance of a crying Shin.

Still, if she did get up early enough to make breakfast, Kim wasn't complaining.

"Morning...Ron?!" she asked when she finally opened her eyes clearly enough to see.

At the sight of her best friend since Pre-K standing in the kitchen wearing the exact same clothes as last night and cooking with a skillet, she had to blink and rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. When she reopened them she still found Ron standing there, only now she could tell he was wearing an apron and making omelets.

"Morning KP," he replied casually, flipping one of the folded eggs with a quick jerk of his wrist.

"Yeah it is morning," she remarked. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just thought I'd make you girls some breakfast."

"You got up this early and came all this way just to make us breakfast."

He looked down at the eggs as his cheeks went a bit red. "Well...actually...I didn't exactly leave last night."

Again Kim blinked in surprised. There was no way she heard that right.

"You...stayed...here?" she asked, pointing down to the floor.

"Yeah," he nodded, getting a bit redder.

"Then...that means...you and Bonnie..."

He let out his almost trademarked panic yelp and nearly dropped the omelet he was cooking.

"No! Not that! We just slept together!" he screamed before he realized what he said. "No! I mean we shared the same bed. I mean...just slept next to each other. Without all the...other stuff."

"Oh. Oh!" Kim said, finally understanding. "I-I guess that's OK. It's still kinda weird though. You staying in my house. Overnight."

"Well it's not the first time it's happened," he pointed out, returning his focus to the skillet.

"I guess you're right," she agreed as she walked over to the fridge. "Still, it's never really happened in..._that_ kind of capcity before."

"Yeah, it definitely was a first time for me too."

"I thought you said it _wasn't_ the first time for you," her smirked was hidden inside the fridge as she dug around for a container of orange juice.

He jumped and let out a much smaller yelp.

"Again I didn't mean it like that!" he repeated.

"I know, I was just teasing you," she admitted as she pulled the juice out and shut the fridge.

She grabbed a few glasses from the nearby cupboard and carefully set them down next to the four plates placed around the table. She poured herself a cup of OJ before setting the carton down in the middle of them all and took her seat. As she looked around she was impressed to find not only the plates already waiting for everyone else but utensils and napkins as well.

"Wow Ron, you've been busy," she admired.

He shrugged. "Figure I might as well do it right."

"But you couldn't get the glasses?"

"I was working on it."

"Right. Still...it's nice that you're setting a place for Shego as well," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Well I figured we should try to get back to the whole 'getting along' thing. That and it's just way too early to put up with her berating me for not setting her a place."

"Whatever the case I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"That reminds me, what does she take in her omelet?"

Kim's face scrunched up as she tried to remember.

"I think...ham, onions and green peppers," she told him.

"Figures there'd be something green in there. Think she'll want black olives too, just to make it complete?"

"I think those three will be fine," she chuckled.

Ron chuckled as well then went back to his work. In a surprisingly short amount of time he had the remaining two omelets mixed, cooked, and served up on the plate next to the stove. He then shut it off before picking up the plate and carefully walking it over to the table to deposited everyone's separate omelet onto their own plates. He set it down next to the OJ container and pulled off the apron and hung it over the back of a chair next to Kim. He grabbed the OJ box as he sat down and poured himself a glass. When he put it back he noticed Kim was already starting to cut into her food.

"Not gonna wait for Bonnie and Shego?" he remarked.

"Hey just cause those two like to sleep in doesn't mean we should have to starve," she defended herself through a mouthful of eggs.

Ron chuckled a bit before following her advice and taking a bite of his own handiwork. He had to admit it wasn't that bad, but he still felt it could use a bit more pepper. He'd save that for another time though. Right now he was just enjoying the early morning calm with is best friend. When he looked over at Kim he couldn't help but smile when he thought of how things ended up.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his staring. "Do I have food on my face."

"Nah, it's not that," he said with a wave. "I was just...thinking."

"You can actually think this early?"

"You know, that actually sounds like something I'd say."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Maybe we've been hanging around each other too long," he joked.

"You think since Pre-K is too long?" she returned with a smiled.

"I don't think any time being around you is too long KP."

"Glad you think so," she said taking another bite of omelet. She waited until she finished chewing before speaking again. "So what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Just musing over how everything's turned out."

"And by 'everything' I'm assuming me ending up with Shego and you ending up with Bonnie?"

"Well...yeah! I mean, who'd have ever thought we'd end up with _those_ two. Certainly not me!"

"Me neither honestly. I mean if you told me that last year I would have thought you were crazy."

"Yeah. Especially since that's about when we were..." he let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah," Kim repeated softly.

They lapsed into a silence that usually happened when the subject of their relationship came up. But this time it seemed different. It wasn't nearly as awkward or painful as it use to be. There was something still there that kept them quite for a bit but they couldn't really tell what it was.

"Huh," Kim remarked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well...that time didn't seem that bad."

He thought about it and blinked. "Hey you're right."

"I guess that means we're both finally starting to really move on."

"About time," he muttered, though the smile on his face made it obvious he was joking.

"Yeah, right?" she asked, returning the smile. "And look, we're even joking about it!"

"Oh my God! I think we've had a break through!"

They both burst into a quick laughing fit, but forced themselves not to be too loud for fear of waking their significant others or the baby. When they got themselves back under control they both let out soft sighs.

"Man that feels good," Ron said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Nice to know there's not always going to be that awkweird tension between us."

"That is nice. But really KP I-"

She stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Please, let's not ruin it. Let's just enjoy this tension free moment."

"Right."

They went back to enjoying their breakfast in the once again comfortable silence of their restrengthened friendship. Ever the talker though, Ron broke the silence after only a few seconds.

"It's still weird how things turned out," he repeated.

"Oh I'm not denying that," Kim replied. "But I still think it worked out for the best. I mean you're happy with Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I know we're still just starting out relationship but it's been pretty bon diggty sweet so far. The Bon-Bon definitely digs the Ron Man," he proclaimed, puffing his chest with pride.

"And who told you being yourself would work?" she asked with a triumphant smile.

His chest deflated and he hung his head a bit. "You did."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'you did'."

"I did," she agreed, pointing her fork to herself. "So I believe that's a point for Possible."

"I didn't know we're keeping score."

"Well we are. And so far I'm winning."

"Yeah like I'm really going to get dragged into a competition with you."

"I'm not that..." Kim started angrily but quickly took a breath and said more calmly, "I'm not that bad."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night."

She glared at him. "You know this is still my house and I can kick you out of it if I want."

"But you won't cause we're such good friends."

"Try me."

They glared at each other for several intense seconds, sizing the other up. They each searched for that chinch in the other's armor that would allow of them victory. Eventually, though, the facade came crashing down and they both erupted into laughter once again.

"God this feels good," Kim sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She looked down at her half full glass of OJ and lazily picked it up. "I think this calls for a toast."

"Toast? I didn't put any out. I could if you make some if you really want it," he offered.

"Wrong kind of toast, Ron," she corrected, holding up the glass for emphasis.

"Oh!" he remarked, holding up his own glass as well. "One of _those_ kind of toasts."

"Yes, one of _those_ kinds."

"So what do we toast to? Or weird relationships?"

She placed a finger on her chin as she thought it over.

"Hmmm...how about...to life's little quirks?"

"Yeah that works for me."

Having reached an agreement they brought their glasses together with a tiny "chink" before finishing them off in a symbolic act to show that they would always be together no matter what.

**We Have Come To Terms**

**Author's Notes: **Yeah I know, it's not the usual "The End" I posted at the end of my stories, but I felt like mixing it up a little. Plus I felt it fit the last scene there. A No Prize to anyone who can tell me what anime it's from.

So this is it, the close to another story in the "MI" universe. Hope you guys enjoyed it and the new couple that sprang about. I know at least one of you did, and you know who you are. ;-) Honestly there's really not much I have to say except that the "Ronnie want to eat some Bon-Bon?" line came from my roommate who goes by the name of Nate Z on FF.N. Check his stuff out if you've got the time, he's a _very_ underappreciated writer. And despite what he believes he's a great writer.

The only other bit of business I have to say is that with the conclusion of this story I'll be doing another "Spotlight" chapter and then taking a quick break from the "MI" universe to work on another fic idea that's been prodding the back of my mind. If you check out the revised version of "The Plan" on my FF.N profile you'll see a few new fic names and summaries up there. The next one I plan on working on is "All I Really Want" a K/R & Kigo fic. Yeah, that's right, both of them at once. How am I going to do this? Well you'll just have to read it and find out.

Til then, later!


End file.
